


Контрольная высота

by Earl_Olgierd, henrie_cabieux



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantastic, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earl_Olgierd/pseuds/Earl_Olgierd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/henrie_cabieux/pseuds/henrie_cabieux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2033 год, в разгаре Третья мировая война. Командир элитной боевой эскадрильи майор Ирвинг знает, что погибнуть можно в любой миг, а потому живет так, словно каждое мгновение – последнее. В его подчинении – лучшие пилоты мира. Его жизнь – небо, скорость, горячка боя и адреналин. В его постели оказывается любой, к кому майор проявит интерес. Кроме одного – лучшего из лучших…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Текст родился из заявки Jean-Tarrou: "Война. Омега – командир летного подразделения, всем дает, а лучшему пилоту-альфе нет, че так?"  
> Саму заявку можно посмотреть здесь: http://ficbook.net/requests/29553  
> Собственно, почти все условия заявки выполнены, кроме одного: это не Омегаверс, а старый добрый слэш. Поэтому в тексте присутствуют и геи, и натуралы, и бисексуалы, и гомофобы, и даже (о, ужас!) одна прекрасная женщина.
> 
> А еще авторы давно хотели написать историю про боевых пидорасов.  
> И вот, свершилось!

Пролог

К середине 20-х годов XXI века мировые державы не поделили очередной кусок ресурсно-рыночного пирога. Довольно неожиданно Китай объявил ослабевшей от бесконечных экономических потрясений России войну.  
Первый удар был нанесен по Владивостоку: мощный электромагнитный импульс превратил портовые сооружения и большую часть кораблей Тихоокеанского флота в груду бесполезного металлолома. Оставшиеся на плаву крейсера отошли к Петропавловск-Камчатскому, где флот получил шокирующий приказ: в полном составе немедленно покинуть базу и направиться в Североморск, оставляя восточные регионы практически без защиты.  
Не миновали удара ЭМИ и авиабазы. Все, кто на тот момент находился в воздухе, погибли. На земле также не удалось обойтись совсем без жертв. Подавленных, захваченных паникой пилотов и персонал эвакуировали отходящие флотские.  
Прежде чем ошеломленная страна успела опомниться, волна нелегальных иммигрантов наводнила Западно-Сибирскую равнину и захлебнулась только в Приуралье. После серии коротких, но весьма ожесточенных боев на северо-восточной территории Евразии установилось сомнительное равновесие, то и дело нарушаемое толпами беженцев в обе стороны, стычками и вооруженными конфликтами.  
Японии пришлось прибегнуть к помощи США, чтобы защитить свои земли от китайской экспансии. Под шумок и при поддержке Штатов японцы прибрали к рукам Курилы и Камчатку.  
Монголия, неудачно пришедшаяся на пути Китая, ощетинилась и дала решительный отпор всем желающим отхватить себе кусок. Их, впрочем, было не так уж много, и стране удалось на время сохранить прежнюю независимость.  
Австралия, Индия, Пакистан, Палестина, Африка, Южная Америка избрали выжидательную политику невмешательства. Зажатая же в тиски Европа притихла, без особого энтузиазма призывая стороны встать на путь мирных переговоров.  
Что в точности происходило на обширных территориях России и Китая, никто не знал. Никто не спешил не то что напасть, а даже просто сделать попытку собрать более точные разведданные. Слишком большой страх внушала показательная демонстрация возможностей китайской "электромагнитной пушки". А еще весь мир понятия не имел, у кого же сейчас заветный ядерный чемоданчик с красной кнопкой – еще в России или уже в Китае.  
Таково было положение дел, когда Пентагон устал пребывать в неведении. Решено было перебросить крыло разведчиков-истребителей на дружественную теперь территорию Японии. Официально – для безобидного сбора данных. Но когда над границей с Монголией "бесследно исчез с радаров" первый американский самолет, всем стало ясно, что началась Третья мировая. И что она будет совсем не такой, как ожидалось.

Прошло десять лет…


	2. Часть 1. Глава 1

_Военная база "Футенма"  
16 апреля 2033 года_

Роберт "Винт" Кеннет погиб ужасно нелепо. Альберт видел записи: после второго импульса Винт запаниковал, потерял управление машиной, проигнорировал сигнал тревоги от бортовых систем и рухнул в Японское море.  
Трехмерную модель этого полета ему показал сам генерал Лукас. Командир военно-воздушных сил США выслушал сделанный Альбертом подробный анализ маневра и всей ситуации в целом, довольно похмыкал, пролистал тонкую пока папку с его досье и предложил юноше занять освободившееся место в особой тринадцатой разведывательной эскадрилье с кодовым именем "Грифоны".  
Альберт сдержанно кивнул, с трудом скрывая охвативший его восторг. Вчерашний выпускник летного училища в одно мгновение стал частью лучшей эскадрильи мира под личным командованием генерала ВВС США. Альберт полагал, вполне заслуженно. При его очевидном таланте, неоднократно оцененном всеми преподавателями Академии, юноша и не рассчитывал на меньшее. Но даже не ожидал, что попадет к "Грифонам" настолько быстро.  
"Геркулес" _(1)_ качнул крыльями, заходя на посадку, и Альберт, не удержавшись, приник к иллюминатору, вглядываясь в контуры Курильских островов и пытаясь разглядеть свой новый дом.  
База "Футенма" вольготно расположилась на острове с непривычным названием Шумшу. Сверху хорошо просматривались три взлетно-посадочные полосы, порт, большие ангары и склады, поле для тренировок, разбросанные по территории жилые корпуса. Не чета прежней базе на Окинаве. Альберт ее уже не застал, но со всей тщательностью изучил карты. Крошечный пятачок земли, со всех сторон окруженный жилыми кварталами. Решение перенести базу на Курилы было тактически и стратегически верным, не говоря уже о том, что позволило разрешить старый конфликт с Японией и упрочить союз между двумя странами.  
Им всем сейчас было не до мелочных дрязг.  
База приблизилась еще немного, и Альберт сумел разглядеть заходящий на посадку истребитель. Прищурился, вглядываясь в контуры и пытаясь определить модель. Судя по размерам и характерной форме крыла – F-39. Альберт разочарованно вздохнул. Хотя, конечно, понимал, что встреча со знаменитой "Ласточкой" в первые же мгновения была бы слишком большим подарком судьбы. Старушка и без того к нему более чем благосклонна, не стоит ее дразнить.  
"Грифоны" были не просто лучшей разведывательной эскадрильей мира. В их рядах служил Курт Эммерс, позывной Маэстро, летчик-ас, лучший из лучших и просто гений. Это из-за него Альберт нарушил семейную традицию и вместо летного колледжа "Косфорд" поступил в американское военное училище в Колорадо-Спрингс, чем вызвал холодное неодобрение всего старшего поколения семьи Стэнфордов. Когда же во время очередных каникул выяснилось, что младший член семьи не только изменил королевской высшей школе, но и предпочел британскому "Тайфуну" американский F-39, восьмидесятилетний Альберт Глэдвин Стэнфорд во всеуслышание провозгласил, что не желает больше видеть внука под крышей своего дома.  
Альберт вздохнул, вспоминая суровый и неуступчивым нрав любимого деда, но тут же выкинул упаднические мысли из головы. Для того, чтобы стать лучшим, нужно летать с лучшими. К тому же, как ни печально было признавать, "Тайфун" американским истребителям давно и в подметки не годился. А когда Альберт превзойдет Маэстро и станет лучшим летчиком-асом в мире, семья вновь будет гордиться им.  
Легкая встряска и возросшее на пару минут ускорение сообщили Альберту, что "Геркулес" благополучно совершил посадку и начал руление. Не дожидаясь полной остановки, юноша подхватил сумку и бросился к выходу. Пройдя несколько утомительных, но необходимых процедур (проверка документов, досмотр багажа, медицинский экспресс-тест), Альберт наконец-то очутился у двери в кабинет майора Ирвинга.  
Только тут юноша вспомнил, с кем еще, помимо Курта Эммерса, ему предстоит иметь дело. Альберт собрался с духом, вспомнил правила хорошего тона, нацепил на лицо вежливую улыбку и постучал.  
Ответа не последовало.  
Озадаченный, юноша сверился с бумагами. Нет, все в порядке, майор Ирвинг должен его ждать и это именно та комната.  
Он постучал снова.  
– Да входи уже! – донеслось из-за двери.  
Альберт открыл дверь, шагнул в кабинет и замер. Увиденное мало соответствовало его ожиданиям. Он, конечно, не смог бы точно сформулировать, чего именно ожидал, но один пункт в этом списке был: не этого.  
Сидевший во главе стола мужчина отвлекся от консоли, посмотрел на Альберта, потом обвел взглядом трех других офицеров, также разглядывавших вновь прибывшего, нехотя вынул изо рта сигарету и мрачно вопросил: "Это еще что за птица?".  
Почему-то сначала Альберт зацепился взглядом именно за сигарету. Курение среди летного состава было не то чтобы запрещено, но регулярные медосмотры и очень строгие требования к состоянию здоровья пилотов не оставляли курильщикам ни единого шанса остаться в ВВС. И только потом обратил внимание на все остальное.  
Расстегнутый китель, небрежно наброшенный на плечи, не мог скрыть покрывавшую руки татуировку. И не только руки. Рисунок взбегал вверх по предплечьям, скрывался под тканью кителя, выныривал у горла и спускался вниз под форменную футболку. Конечно, про татуировку Альберт читал, но даже представить себе не мог, что она покрывает почти все тело.  
И ни одно досье не могло ему помочь скрыть шок при виде толстой длинной косы, небрежно переброшенной через плечо. На всех фотографиях ее обладатель был запечатлен анфас с забранными за спину волосами, и Альберт представлял себе что-то вроде короткого конского хвоста – обычная прическа в среде гомосексуалистов. Которые, к огромному сожалению Альберта, все еще ходили по и без того исстрадавшейся Земле и даже допускались до службы в армии. Но коса толщиной в руку и длиною до талии – это было уже чересчур.  
Майор Ирвинг (золотые дубовые листья на воротнике кителя не оставляли возможности в этом усомниться _(2)_ ) утопил бычок в набитой окурками пепельнице и раздраженно осведомился:  
– Так и будешь на меня пялиться, или назовешься по форме?  
Один из окружавших Ирвинга офицеров, не дождавшись от растерявшегося юноши ответа, спокойно пояснил:  
– Выпускник Академии в Колорадо, второй лейтенант Альберт Стэнфорд. По личной рекомендации генерала Лукаса.  
У говорившего был глубокий сильный голос. Офицер шагнул к нему, протянул руку за документами, которые молодой лейтенант все еще машинально сжимал непослушными пальцами, и Альберт наконец-то узнал в нем капитана Эммерса. Маэстро был одет как положено и выглядел безупречно.  
В лицо бросилась краска: так опозориться перед своим кумиром в первые же минуты! Альберт собрался и четко проговорил:  
– Переведен под Ваше командование, сэр!  
Папка легла на стол перед Ирвингом, и майор небрежно пролистал досье. Альберт в который уже раз с неудовольствием отметил про себя параноидальную страсть старших офицеров к бумажным документам. Консоль под рукой, одна команда – и вся информация развернется на окружающих стол прозрачных экранах. Какой смысл трястись перед угрозой ЭМИ, когда базе объективно ничего не угрожает?  
– Число боевых вылетов? – спросил майор, и Альберт подобрался.  
К этому вопросу он готовился заранее, поэтому посмотрел Ирвингу прямо в глаза и четко проговорил:  
– Ни одного, сэр.  
Повисла гробовая тишина. Высший офицерский состав "Грифонов" застыл и в немом шоке уставился на него. Спокойствие сохранил только Эммерс – видимо, в отличие от всех остальных, капитан действительно ознакомился с его личным делом. Сразу видно настоящего профессионала.  
– Так, – наконец, выговорил Ирвинг и почему-то спросил у стоящей по правую руку женщины. – Какого хера здесь происходит?!  
– Не могу знать, майор, – невозмутимо отозвалась та. – Я не присутствовала при вашем разговоре с генералом Лукасом.  
Ирвинг продолжал сверлить ее возмущенным взглядом, но на статную красавицу это, очевидно, не производило ни малейшего впечатления. В памяти Альберта тут же всплыло досье: капитан Кэтрин Стоун, позывной Леди, единственная женщина в эскадрилье. К выходкам своего командира она, судя по всему, давно привыкла.  
А вот Альберту только предстояло привыкнуть, и не сказать, чтобы эта перспектива его очень радовала.  
– Я совершил более сотни вылетов на тренажере-имитаторе, – со сдержанной гордостью проговорил он. – Более тридцати из них в условиях информационной недостаточности в связи с отключением датчиков под влиянием импульсных взрывов. Не считая ста пятидесяти часов учебных вылетов.  
– Тренажеры, – презрительно уронил третий офицер, до этого хранивший молчание. – Все с тобой ясно. – И повернулся к Ирвингу: – Спасатели подняли со дна чёрный ящик Винта. Я займусь.  
– Валяй, Ник, – рассеянно кивнул ему Ирвинг и снова перевел взгляд на Альберта.  
Офицер, потеснив юношу плечом, вышел за дверь, и в кабинете вновь воцарилась тишина. Альберт по-прежнему смотрел прямо в глаза майору и с трудом сдерживал подступающий гнев – тот разглядывал его, словно какое-то экзотическое насекомое. Подобного отношения Альберт не заслуживал. Тем более от такого недомужчины, как Ирвинг.  
– На контроль, – наконец проговорил майор и резко поднялся. – Пошли, покажу медблок.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы я **сейчас** полетел? – выдержка ему положительно сегодня изменяла.  
– Мы, лейтенант Стэнфорд. Мы. Ну что, идешь? Или боишься?  
Альберт подумал было о том, что это весьма посредственная попытка взять на слабо, но обнаружил себя идущим по коридору за майором и вновь (вот же напасть) таращащимся на его чертову косу.

На летных качествах ориентация Ирвинга, надо признать, никак не сказалась.  
Он поднялся в воздух следом за лейтенантом и моментально исчез из виду. Через пять минут сработал условный сигнал: на самолет наведена была ракета дальнего боя. Потом тумблер замолк; спустя еще пару минут "Рип" майора Ирвинга промчался мимо и крутанул три бочки, дразня.  
– Башня _(3)_ , Винг… эээ… лейтенант Стэнфорд, переместиться в квадрат С, эшелон _(4)_ сто восемнадцать.  
– Винг. Квадрат С. Эшелон сто восемнадцать.  
Винг. "Крыло". Еще пару дней назад Альберт даже не подозревал, что совсем скоро услышит в наушниках позывной майора. И тем более не догадывался, что он прозвучит так холодно.  
Как ни старался, Альберт никак не мог его обойти, несмотря на все расчеты. В последний момент Ирвинг словно угадывал его тактику, а может быть просто летал как вздумается. Так или иначе, Стэнфорд раза три попал в прицел, а сам лишь раз сумел ненадолго подцепить на крючок "Рипа". Это было обидно. И несправедливо.  
– Башня, Винг, лейтенант Стэнфорд, занять эшелон двести восемьдесят два. На подходе Кость _(5)_.  
Альберт послушно зашел в боевой восходящий разворот вслед за "Рипом", гадая, как бы так половчее утереть нос майору.  
– Винг. Дороти, подо мной облачность, кучевые, север-север-восток признаки циклона.  
– Башня, Винг. Вас понял, сэр. Даю вам пятнадцать минут.  
Пятнадцать минут, чтобы показать, чего стоишь… Альберт отчаянно думал. Внезапно наушники ожили.  
– Маэстро, Кенсингтон, – в наушниках голос капитана казался почему-то еще более глубоким. – Парень, ты слишком много думаешь. Расслабься и просто танцуй.  
Эммерс! Наблюдает, значит…  
– Винг. Маэстро, что еще за Кенсингтон?  
Альберт вспыхнул от раздражения.  
– Кенсингтон, Винг. Это мой позывной, сэр.  
– Херня какая. Ничего поумнее не придумал? Давай уже… Или тебе нравится любоваться на мой зад?  
Ехидное замечание вызвало прилив злобы, и Альберт резко рванул рычаг, скрываясь от Ирвинга в облаке. Самолет тряхнуло, в первую минуту лейтенант растерялся, но потом упрямо стиснул зубы и пошел по экрану локатора. Вынырнул в пятидесяти футах от "Рипа" и моментально навелся.  
– Винг. Недурно. А что скажешь на это?  
"Рип" тоже нырнул в облако и почти моментально выпрыгнул из-под брюха безымянного истребителя и вертикально подрезал его, толкнув реактивной струей. Нос машины пошел вниз, и Альберт от неожиданности крепко матернулся, пытаясь стабилизироваться и наверстать потерянную скорость.  
– Винг. Да ты ругаться умеешь? Мамочка не будет против?  
Под веками полыхнуло красным. Дальнейшее Альберт помнил смутно. Какие-то обрывки. Трижды или четырежды наводился на "Рип" и не раз сам попал под наведение. Но все же не всухую!  
– Маэстро, Винг, Кенсингтон, возвращайтесь.  
– Башня, Винг, лейтенант Стэнфорд, снижение на двести семнадцать.  
Альберту стало интересно, кто же так упорно не желает принять его позывной, помимо майора Ирвинга. У диспетчера был очень красивый голос, ясный, спокойный, совершенно не вяжущийся с женским именем Дороти. Каждое слово было слышно так, словно человек сидел рядом в комнате.  
– Маэстро, Винг, я думаю, парень заслужил свой шанс.  
Ему не почудилось? Курт Эммерс в самом деле это сказал? Сам Эммерс?  
– Сэр, спасибо, сэр! – от избытка чувств Стэнфорд крутанул в воздухе Иммельмана _(6)_.  
Но майор Ирвинг ничего не ответил.  
Правда, в раздевалке он подошел к нему первым.  
– Не так уж плохо, Стэнфорд. Еще часов двести, и будешь вполне пристойно летать. Если, конечно, страсть к моим татуировкам не погубит тебя раньше. – Прежде чем усталый, потрясенный случившимся за короткое утро Альберт успел возмутиться, Ирвинг натянул на себя свежую футболку и привычным жестом накинул на плечи китель. – Не бери в голову, парень. Я тебя дразню. Идем, познакомишься с остальными.  
Идти оказалось недалеко – кто бы ни планировал базу, он мудро разместил столовую рядом с раздевалками. Альберт прикинул в уме план. Получалось, что общепит занял центральную часть. Если будут бомбить, ни за что не догадаются, что здесь люди едят, а не хранилище данных.  
– Вольно всем, – махнул рукой впереди идущий майор. – Хочу вам представить нового члена команды. Лейтенант Стэнфорд заменит нашего Винта, так несвоевременно вкрутившего штопор. Садись где хочешь, присоединяйся.  
Сам майор ушел за стол старших офицеров и устроился там в полном одиночестве. Видимо, никто не желал с ним есть, попутно дыша дымом. Но как бы там ни было, Альберт явно был принят. А когда он развернулся к общему столу, коллеги быстро расчистили место. Тут же кто-то хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Против Ирвинга с первого раза мало кто может выстоять, не расстраивайся. Ты хорошо держался, – крепкий веснушчатый парень устроился рядом. – Я Боинг. В миру Рон.  
Сидящий напротив азиат просто молча салютовал стаканом сока. На его воротнике красовались нашивки первого лейтенанта.  
– Это Чжи Кван Лю, – пояснил Боинг. – Позывной Молчун.  
Компания сдержанно заржала.  
Азиат невозмутимо продолжил есть.  
– Привеееет! – прямо перед носом Альберта внезапно возник смущающе глубокий вырез форменной майки, в котором вполне ясно видны были проколотые соски. Мужские.  
От неожиданности юноша вздрогнул и отпрянул. О чем тут же пожалел, поскольку в поле зрения попали руки в фенечках почти до локтей, крашеные в зеленый цвет волосы и проколотая нижняя губа.  
– Ты отлично летал! – провозгласил… провозгласила… провозгласило это существо. – Сколько, говоришь, баллов у тебя на тренажерах?  
– А… Эммм… – очень умно ответил Альберт.  
– Я Дороти.  
Как будто это что-то объясняло.  
"Винг. Дороти, подо мной облачность, кучевые, север-север-восток..." – услужливо всплыло в памяти. Вот только голос был совершенно другим. Конечно, Альберт прекрасно знал, что все диспетчеры проходят специальную подготовку, как дикторы на телевидении, но разница была слишком велика.  
– Хотите сказать, что вы…  
– Наш диспетчер и хранитель ваших задниц и мордоворотов в коробочке _(7)_ , – в поле зрения возникла здоровенная лапища, ухватившая Дороти за кольца на сосках и стянувшая со стола. – Сколько раз тебе говорить не садиться на стол? Здесь люди едят.  
Дороти взвизгнул и подлетел кверху.  
Обалдев окончательно, Альберт поднял голову. А потом еще поднял. Перед ним возвышался колоссальный негр, державший тощего паренька на плече без каких-либо видимых усилий.  
– Мэтт Стенджерс. Добро пожаловать, парень. Если гадаешь, в какой зверинец тебя занесло – а ты наверняка гадаешь, – не переживай. Привыкнешь. И тебе понравится. Все, крошка Дороти, полетели. Ты нужен Норд-Осту.  
О Мэтте Стенджерсе Альберт тоже слышал. Легендарный механик Джонатана Кейси Ирвинга ради работы с ним оставил карьеру инженера. Ни в одном досье, ни в одном рапорте Альберт так и не сумел найти, по какой причине.  
Тот вдруг обернулся.  
– Говорят, ты в шахматы неплохо играешь. Заходи сегодня вечером в гости. Сыграем.  
Дверь за Мэттом и его странной ношей закрылась.

В шахматы играли в клубе.  
Когда Альберту наконец удалось отыскать туда дорогу и он распахнул двери, в первый момент ему захотелось развернуться и убежать. В клубе яблоку было негде упасть. После нелегкого утра, выдавшегося сегодня, после шокирующего знакомства с Дороти меньше всего на свете юноше хотелось присутствовать в помещении, битком набитом народом. Но тут рядом с ним появился майор Ирвинг.  
– А вот и наш гений, – весело сказал он.  
Вроде бы и негромко сказал, но все моментально смолкли и повернулись к ним. Бежать было поздно. Альберт еще гадал, специально ли это сделал Ирвинг, а тот уже подал людям знак расступиться, и в конце живого колышущегося коридора он увидел столик, кресло, почти скрытое под огромным телом Мэтта, и еще одно – пустое – напротив. Внезапно волнение улеглось. Это просто партия в шахматы. Ничего больше.  
Альберт улыбнулся и шагнул вперед.  
Его встретили одобрительными выкриками. Откуда-то тянулись руки – пожать его руку, похлопать по плечу. Кто-то даже сказал вслед: "Давай, надери ему задницу!", но юноша не успел заметить, кто.  
Он устроился напротив негра, и в клубе сразу же стало тихо.  
– Добрый вечер, – сказал Мэтт и протянул ему широкую мозолистую ладонь.  
Странным образом его присутствие окончательно успокоило Альберта. Мэтт казался каким-то уютным, привычным, почти родным. Навевал память о доме.  
– Я думал, это будет что-то вроде домашней партии за бокалом шерри.  
– Шерри могу обеспечить. А насчет домашней партии… Расслабься, Берт, ты ведь дома. Здесь все свои. Такие же служаки, как и ты.  
Альберт сморгнул.  
И почему ему это раньше не пришло в голову. Он огляделся. Никто не смотрел на него свысока, никто не был настроен враждебно. Все просто пришли посмотреть хорошую игру. Даже Ирвинг и Эммерс были здесь, стояли бок о бок за спиной у Мэтта, почти касаясь друг друга плечами.  
У него немного отлегло от сердца.  
Рядом что-то стукнуло, а потом огласило помещение громким "кррру".  
– А вот и сэр Эдгар, – рассмеялся Мэтт. – Все, теперь точно пора начинать.  
Альберт молча уставился на огромного черного ворона. Ворон, не смущаясь, так же пристально разглядывал его. Но после всех впечатлений сегодняшнего дня ворон был последним, что могло его удивить.  
Сэр Эдгар обвел всех собравшихся вполне осмысленным взглядом и ударил клювом по доске. Игра началась.  
Они обменялись привычными первыми ходами, прощупывали соперника. Каждый ход отщелкивала на часах птица, которая явно понимала, что происходит, и напряженно следила за игрой.  
В какой-то момент Альберт не удержался – поднял голову, чтобы вновь посмотреть на своего кумира. Эммерс был на месте, но теперь их с Ирвингом разделяло полшага. Пожав плечами, Альберт вновь углубился в игру. Мэтт был силен, по-настоящему силен. Собственно, юноше еще не приходилось встречаться с интеллектом, который настолько походил бы на его собственный и даже в чем-то превосходил его. Но у Мэтта было одно слабое место – он предпочитал действовать конкретными сериями ходов, преследуя определенные цели кратчайшими путями. Это безо всякого сомнения было хорошо в режиме реального времени, но в контексте долгосрочных стратегий могло давать сбой.  
"Сейчас мы тебе этот сбой и подстроим", – подумал Альберт, жертвуя слона.  
Ирвинг и Эммерс подобрались ближе. Ирвинг даже беззастенчиво устроился на подлокотнике кресла механика, на что тот не обратил ни малейшего внимания. Им явно хотелось видеть каждое мгновение этого матча.  
Мэтт понял, что загнан в угол, слишком поздно. Попытался создать патовую ситуацию на доске, но ему не хватило для этого фигур.  
Спустя еще пятнадцать минут и пять сигарет Ирвинга он поднял руки и признал мат.  
Альберт выдохнул и взял со столика так и не початый бокал шерри.  
Ворон вскочил на плечо Мэтта и принялся нежно перебирать клювом тугие колечки волос у него на голове – утешал.  
– Опизденеть, – мрачно сказал Ирвинг.  
После этого слова повисла пауза. Она длилась недолго: Курт Эммерс первым зааплодировал, и вскоре его поддержал весь клуб. Словно эти аплодисменты сняли какой-то барьер, до того стоявший вокруг Альберта, все вдруг ринулись поздравлять его, каждый желал пожать ему руку, похлопать по плечу. С одной стороны, это было приятно, но с другой… пугало и было в самом деле некстати.  
Его вдруг кто-то крепко ухватил за руку и потащил через толпу. На пути все время возникали лица, руки, плечи, и Альберту все никак не удавалось увидеть, кто же его тащит и куда.  
И только когда они выбрались, за ними захлопнулась дверь и воцарилась благословенная тишина, Альберт увидел перед собой Дороти. Тот стоял, тесно запахнувшись в пальто с крылышками на пуговицах, и усмехался. В такой одежде он даже вполне пристойно выглядел.  
– Я подумал, тебе до смерти хочется спать и очень надо в душ.  
И не то чтобы он был не прав.  
– … Спасибо.  
– Ты мой должник, – парень развернулся и собрался идти.  
– Постой… А из-за чего столько шума?  
– Ты разве не догадался? – улыбка Дороти стала шире. – Ты первый человек на этой базе, кто обыграл самого Мэтта Стенджерса в шахматы.  
Альберт, наверное, еще добрую минуту стоял и бестолково смотрел в спину диспетчеру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) "Геркулес", точнее, Lockheed Super Jet D-115 Hercules – транспортный самолет в существующей реальности. Это самолет средней и большой дальности, основной военно-транспортный самолет США и стран НАТО.  
> (2) Стилизованный золотой дубовый лист используется в качестве элемента военной формы для обозначения звания майора ВВС США. Выглядит вот так (больше похож на каштановый, тем не менее, именуется дубовым): http://www.epicmilitaria.com/shopimages/products/thumbnails/EM-USA-Badge-15.jpg  
> (3) Башня – центр управления воздушным движением.  
> (4) Эшелон – условная высота, на которой находится самолет (объяснение упрощенное).  
> (5) Bone (в пер. с англ. – "кость") – неформальное обозначение бомбардировщика B-1.  
> (6) Иммельман (переворот Иммельмана, или петля Иммельмана) – фигура сложного пилотажа, полупетля с полубочкой. Представляет собой половину восходящей петли, которая завершается в верхней точке переворотом на 180 градусов для выхода в обычный горизонтальный полёт. Названа в честь немецкого летчика-аса Макса Иммельмана. В результате выполнения этого приёма в бою атакующий самолёт выходит выше и позади вражеского самолёта, если они до этого были на встречных курсах, что обеспечивает выгодную позицию для успешной атаки.  
> (7) Коробочка – аэродромный круг полетов, воздушное пространство над аэродромом (в полетном задании полет по кругу – полет по "коробочке", бывает малая и большая).
> 
> Дополнительное пояснение:  
> Переговоры пилотов ведутся на общей радиочастоте по сторого определенным правилам. Пилот (или диспетчер) сначала должен произнести свой позывной, потом – позывной того, к кому обращается, затем в максимально сжатой форме передать сообщение. Никаких пространных предложений, наоборот, рекомендуется опускать отдельные слова, если от этого не теряется смысл. Например, фраза "Башня, Винг, квадрат С, эшелон сто восемнадцать" переводится следующим образом: "Диспетчер центра управления полетами обращается к летчику с позывным "Винг" и дает ему указание переместиться в квадрат С и занять высоту одинадцать тысяч восемьсот футов". Фраза: "Винг. Дороти, подо мной облачность, кучевые, север-север-восток признаки циклона", - означает: "Летчик с позывным "Винг" сообщает диспетчеру с позывным "Дороти" информацию о погодных условиях. В небе облачность, вид облаков – кучевые, с северо-востока приближается циклон".  
> Майор Ирвинг регулярно нарушает эти правила, а именно – не называет позывной того, к кому обращается. Особенно когда обращается к диспетчеру.  
> И вообще ребята довольно часто несут в эфир то, что туда нести не надо. Потому что они ебанавты.


	3. Часть 1. Глава 2

_Военная база "Футенма"  
17 апреля – 27 мая 2033 года_

На следующий же день Ирвинг поставил Альберту первый тренировочный полет. Крупных разведывательных операций пока не планировалось, для регулярных рейдов хватало и одного звена _(1)_ , но "Грифоны" поднимались в воздух каждый день и при любой погоде.   
Альберта это не удивило.  
Появление ЭМИ-оружия десять лет назад внесло существенные коррективы в тактику и особенности ведения воздушного боя. К усиленной маскировке, маневрированию на дальних дистанциях и негласному правилу "первый обнаружил – первый ударил" добавилось требование "если тебя обнаружили – немедленно сокращай дистанцию". По сути, это был возврат к ближнему маневренному воздушному бою времен далекой Второй мировой, только с применением куда более совершенных боевых машин. ЭМИ не разбирал своих и чужих, а потому в бою на короткой дистанции применение импульсного оружия было равносильно самоубийству.  
Ракеты, содержащие в себе источник ЭМИ, при взрыве генерили кратковременное электромагнитное поле, вырубающее всю радио- и электронную аппаратуру в радиусе действия. Радиосвязь, видеокамеры, навигационные системы, бортовые компьютеры, датчики скорости и высоты, электронные системы наведения оружия – все летело к чертям, превращая пилотов самых совершенных истребителей в беспомощных котят посреди кучи металла и пластика. В первые годы войны – с летальным исходом.  
Первой гениальной разработкой Массачусетского технологического института стал материал, который, попав под воздействие импульса, создавал собственное электромагнитное поле. Внутри закрытой со всех сторон коробки, сделанной из этого материала, поля взаимно уничтожали друг друга и вся драгоценная электроника была в безопасности.  
Руководство вооруженных сил США резво начало массовое производство военной техники с новым покрытием. Истребители, бомбардировщики, транспортники – все прятали в "анти-ЭМИ".   
И тут вскрылась вторая проблема, куда более серьезная. Запертая в "ящике" электроника работала исправно, но не могла ни принимать информацию из внешнего мира, ни передавать ее. "Анти-ЭМИ" работал лучше любого глушителя, попросту не пропуская сигналы ни внутрь, ни наружу. Для пилота это означало полную слепоту и глухоту.  
Способ защиты внешних датчиков до сих пор так и не изобрели. Было найдено временное решение проблемы, постепенно ставшее постоянным – за неимением лучшего. Все датчики попросту дублировались. При импульсной атаке они отключались и почти тут же заменялись на братьев-близнецов, до той поры надежно спрятанных под защитой "анти-ЭМИ"-покрытия.   
На хороших боевых машинах таких "дублеров" было по два, а то и по три, но покрыть всю поверхность самолета датчиками было невозможно. А это означало, что истребитель мог выдержать три, максимум четыре атаки ЭМИ, после чего пилот должен был немедленно покинуть опасную зону и вернуться на базу. Если сумеет унести ноги.  
Воздушный бой стал наступательным, агрессивным, контактным. Угроза применения ЭМИ вынуждала пилотов летать быстро, уметь уворачиваться, не выпускать противника из поля зрения и бить сразу на поражение. А этому летчиков давно уже не учили.  
Тренировочные полеты стали острой необходимостью, и руководство ВСС США не жалело на них ни времени, ни топлива, ни самолетов. Неудивительно, что "Грифоны" летали ежедневно.  
Альберт гадал, кого же майор поставит ему в пару. Летать вместе с Эммерсом он пока не надеялся, но очень рассчитывал попасть в звено Маэстро. К его удивлению и огорчению, на пути к ангарам его перехватила капитан Стоун:  
– Доброе утро, лейтенант, – она протянула руку, и Альберт ответил на рукопожатие, пытаясь скрыть разочарование.  
Они неспешно пошли рядом.  
– Капитан, вы будете моим ведущим?  
Леди отрицательно качнула головой. Светлая прядь выбилась из тугого хвоста и упала на лицо, и Альберт, заглядевшись на нее, споткнулся. Кэтрин Стоун была очень красивой женщиной. Раньше Альберт полагал себя недосягаемым для женских чар, но после знакомства с капитаном Стоун начал в этом серьезно сомневаться.   
Губы Кэтрин тронула легкая понимающая улыбка. Альберт окончательно смутился и отвел взгляд.  
– Нет, лейтенант, – пояснила наконец Леди. – У вас не будет постоянного ведущего. Привыкайте, – и добавила с неожиданно теплой улыбкой. – Кто знает, возможно, через пару дней вы поведете меня.  
Альберт задумался, а потом неуверенно уточнил:  
– Майор пытается подобрать мне пару?  
– В нашей эскадрилье нет слетанных пар, – спокойно ответила Стоун. – И нет постоянных звеньев. Каждый летает с каждым. Полная взаимозаменяемость.  
Юноша задумчиво кивнул. Подход был неожиданным, но интересным и давал эскадрилье дополнительные возможности для мгновенных перестроений и маневров. Хотя о полной взаимозаменяемости, конечно, не могло быть и речи. Альберт сомневался, что даже среди "Грифонов" найдется пилот, равный по мастерству Маэстро.  
Тем не менее, Стоун сказала ему правду. За следующие три недели он перелетал со всеми, включая Эммерса. Убедившись, что не уступает никому, кроме высшего офицерского состава, Альберт вздохнул свободнее. Все-таки современные методы обучения в условиях искусственно смоделированных боевых ситуаций почти ничем не отличались от практики, как он и подозревал. И зря, конечно, этот Николай так презрительно отреагировал, когда узнал об отсутствии у него реальных боевых налетов.   
Довелось ему посмотреть и на совместную тренировку Непобедимого звена – так ребята за глаза окрестили группу из Маэстро, Винга, Леди, Норд-Оста и Молчуна. К счастью, это случилось уже на исходе второй недели, когда Альберт окончательно осознал, что сможет летать с "Грифонами" и достоин занимать место в их рядах. Уже после учебного разбора он еще долго сидел в классной комнате и пересматривал запись со слеткой асов, стараясь проникнуть в самую суть каждого из них по манере пилотирования.  
Он не признался бы даже себе, но его восхищали эти летчики. Вместе и по отдельности.  
Холодное совершенство Леди.  
Смертоносные виражи Молчуна.  
Подавляющее превосходство и невероятная меткость Норд-Оста.  
Потрясающая воображение скорость и реакция Винга.  
И, конечно, торжество тактики, стратегии и высочайшего уровня пилотажа Маэстро.  
Пусть не все ему нравились, пусть не всех он мог заставить себя уважать, как людей, – как учителям им не было равных.

Само собой, помимо полетов, учебы и прочих приятных вещей, существовали и неприятные.  
Раньше у Альберта не было необходимости налаживать с кем-то отношения – он всегда держался особняком, стараясь свести контакты к необходимому минимуму: помощь в учебе, совместный разбор задания на тренажере и все в таком роде. Он быстро понял, что здесь так не получится. Какой бы огромной ни была база "Футенма", люди все же находились на ней в условиях полуизоляции. А это означало необходимость участия в жизни социума. То есть, говоря проще – **общение**.  
Альберт мог решить математическую задачу практически любого уровня сложности, но простое взаимодействие между людьми, когда надо было говорить, пытаться понять, что движет собеседником, о чем он думает, чем живет, ставило его в тупик. В особенности если эти люди были не совсем обычными и не всегда следовали общепринятым нормам поведения. Каковыми являлись, как минимум, девяносто процентов населения базы и все "Грифоны" скопом.  
Взять хотя бы этого русского. Совершенно непонятно, как он сюда попал. И дело даже не столько в том, что он русский (хотя в этом, конечно, тоже), но и в том, что человек с таким характером, по мнению Альберта, попросту не мог служить в ВВС. Николай Андреевич Корсаков-Шуйский, которого из-за совершенно непроизносимых имени и фамилии все звали просто Ник, явно страдал паранойей вкупе с пироманией. Ник всегда и везде ходил с зажигалкой и постоянно ею щелкал. И за год изводил на нее бензина, наверное, больше, чем эскадрилья – топлива на самолеты. Эта привычка была тем более неприятной, что Норд-Осту ничего не стоило щелкнуть у самого носа кого-то из своих. И почему-то, во всяком случае, Альберту так казалось, чаще всего Ник делал это именно у его носа.  
А красавица Кэтрин и вовсе выбила его из колеи. Как-то раз Альберт возвращался к себе из тренажерного зала и стал свидетелем крайне неприятной ситуации. Кто-то из морских пехотинцев (двухметровый громила без малейших признаков интеллекта на лице) зажал Леди в углу с самыми недвусмысленными намерениями. Альберт не любил физические упражнения, тренировался всегда только для того, чтобы сдавать необходимые нормативы, а драки и вовсе считал примитивнейшим способом решения проблем. Но он все же готов был броситься на помощь, понимая, что у него нет шансов против этой горы мышц, когда услышал ровный и совершенно не испуганный голос Стоун.  
– Новенький? – равнодушно спросила она морпеха.  
– Я так и думал, что тебе хочется свежего мясца, цыпочка, – гоготнул тот.  
Стоун вздохнула, а потом "морского котика" развернуло, так что Альберт не увидел толком, что же произошло, услышал только тошнотворный звук, словно кость треснула, и вроде что-то чавкнуло. Мужик повалился на пол, завывая как стая гиен, а Леди небрежно отпихнула его ногу мыском ботинка и удалилась.  
За спиной Альберт услышал удовлетворенное хмыканье и, обернувшись, успел заметить, как Ирвинг, точнее, кончик его косы скрывается за дверями спортзала.  
А Боинг, который, кажется, всерьез решил с ним подружиться? А Оса, который подкладывал ему на скамейку кнопки, словно они школьники, а не взрослые люди? А постоянно куда-то его зовущие или заходящие запросто в его комнату остальные пилоты? Все пытались с ним общаться, куда-то звали, о чем-то рассказывали, беспрерывно теребили, не оставляя в покое ни на минуту.  
Изо всей этой развеселой компании только Молчун обычно никого не трогал и никто не трогал его. Он мог, казалось, молчать месяцами. Правда, когда открывал рот, случалось, откалывал номера не лучше, чем окружающие.   
К огромному сожалению Альберта ему не удавалось установить контакт только с тем, с кем по-настоящему хотелось. С Маэстро. Нет, тот был дружелюбен, всегда внимательно его выслушивал, охотно отвечал на вопросы и объяснял, но дальше этого беседа никогда не шла. Зато их механики подружились удивительно быстро, что, конечно, служило слабым утешением.  
– А еще у нас есть бойцовский клуб! – громким заговорщическим шепотом поведал ему Дороти на исходе первого месяца. – В основном туда ходят, конечно, морпехи, но иногда подбирается отличная компания.  
Видимо, посвящение в эту тайну означало, что Альберт окончательно признан "своим". Но почувствовать радость юноше сильно мешала близость диспетчера, который, пользуясь отсутствием в столовой Мэтта, снова уселся прямо перед ним на край стола. На этот раз волосы у Дороти были ярко-малиновые.  
– Драки среди военнослужащих запрещены, – наконец с сомнением проговорил Стэнфорд.  
– Конечно! – улыбка Дороти стала шире. – В этом-то и вся прелесть! Кстати, еще год назад наш майор был звездой клуба и занимал первую строчку рейтинга.  
Альберт бросил недоверчивый взгляд в сторону офицерского стола, за которым Ирвинг что-то обсуждал с Леди. Физическая подготовка у майора, конечно, была лучше, чем у Альберта, и намного – он видел результаты тестов и медкарты. Но Ирвинг был скорее жилистым, чем мощным, и в полтора-два раза легче тех амбалов, которые, по словам диспетчера, имели обыкновение посещать бои. И уж точно на голову ниже любого из них – рост летчиков жестко регламентировался из-за ограниченного размера кабины истребителя. Даже Норд-Ост, самый высокий пилот в эскадрилье, был только чуть выше шести футов и едва проходил по верхней планке.  
– Не веришь? – понимающе усмехнулся диспетчер. – А зря. Ирвинг без труда кладет на обе лопатки даже Мэтта.  
А вот это уже было откровенной ложью. Представить себе огромного добродушного негра поверженным кем-то вроде Ирвинга Альберт не мог при всём желании. Которого у него к тому же не было.  
Стэнфорд честно старался быть объективным и непредвзятым, в конце концов, в любом деле главное – профессионализм, вежливость и сдержанность. Но юноша ничего не мог поделать с отвращением, которое вызывала в нем одна мысль о сексе между двумя мужчинами. А Дороти и Ирвинг были открытыми гомосексуалистами. Хуже того – пассивными, чего даже не думали скрывать.  
И если Дороти просто раздражал Альберта своей неуемной трескотней, фенечками, пирсингом, крашеными ногтями и привычкой вешаться на всех мужчин эскадрильи поочередно (явно без последствий – те относились к нему скорее как к ребенку, чем как к возможному любовнику), то поведение майора выводило Стэнфорда из себя.  
Майор Ирвинг был блядью. Альберту крайне неприятно было произносить это слово даже мысленно, но никакие другие эпитеты не могли в полной мере выразить то, что Ирвинг себе позволял. Кажется, на базе не было ни одного подразделения, в котором майор не отыскал бы себе любовника. Но предпочитал он худшую из возможных категорий.   
– Майор любит котиков, – доверительно сообщил ему вездесущий Дороти, заметив выражение лица Альберта при виде Ирвинга, флиртующего с двухметровым морпехом.   
– Котиков? – оторопело переспросил Стэнфорд.  
Зрелище было настолько шокирующим и отвратительным, что юноша даже не сразу сообразил, что диспетчер имеет ввиду не домашних животных.  
– Именно. Так что за себя можешь не переживать, ты не в его вкусе, – Дороти неожиданно ехидно усмехнулся. – Но смотри, чтобы котики не заинтересовались тобой. Ты у нас настоящий красавчик.  
Альберт побледнел от гнева и хотел было ответить, но Дороти предусмотрительно ретировался. Трус несчастный. Юноша мрачно посмотрел на Ирвинга, который ухватил "котика" за ремень и прямо на виду у всех повел за собой как барана, коим тот и являлся.  
Была у неприязни Альберта к майору и еще одна причина, в которой он не хотел себе признаваться. Винг и Маэстро между собой не ладили.   
Альберт не мог понять, почему был так уверен в этом: летчики не конфликтовали, не выражали открытой неприязни друг к другу, напротив, общались подчеркнуто уважительно и корректно. И исключительно по рабочим вопросам. На фоне делового веселья, царящего в эскадрилье, общих шуточек, дружных волейбольных матчей и прочих признаков командного духа пустое пространство между Ирвингом и Эммерсом ощущалось почти физически. Эти двое не только не разговаривали, но и старались избегать любых, даже случайных прикосновений. Альберт подумал было, что Маэстро мог недолюбливать Ирвинга из-за его ориентации и вызывающего поведения, но к тому же Дороти Эммерс относился с явной теплотой.   
В чем бы ни была причина разногласий между майором и его кумиром, она давала Альберту полное право испытывать к Ирвингу еще большую неприязнь.

– Через двадцать минут летучка. Касается всех, – Ирвинг развернулся и направился к офицерскому столу, где сидели Эммерс, Стоун и Лю.  
Альберта немного покоробило от категоричности тона, но он успел уже понять, что без надобности Ирвинг не выпячивает свой ранг.  
Маэстро и Леди без возражений оставили на столе чай и кофе и последовали за майором.  
Юноша оглядел остальных – они спокойно доедали. Значит, "через двадцать минут" в понимании майора – это в самом деле через двадцать. Альберт уткнулся в свой суп, гадая, что такого могло произойти.  
В переговорную "Грифоны" вошли кучно – воплощение командного духа. Ирвинг предложил всем садиться, закрыл дверь и выключил свет. Освещенным остался только планировщик, по которому двигались стилизованные линии атмосферных фронтов, воздушных и морских течений, условные обозначения самолетов и судов. На углу экрана гордо высился черный силуэт – сэр Эдгар тоже решил принять участие в совещании.  
– Пришла информация о новой базе. Китайцы это или русские, мы пока не знаем. Предположительно где-то в этом квадрате, – изображение увеличилось и приблизилось, охватывая часть Сахалина, заливы Терпения и Анива и южную часть курильского архипелага, являвшуюся уже давно владением Японии. – Довольно сомнительно, что на карте еще есть не отмеченные GPS и QZSS _(2)_ острова, так что вероятнее всего база – это несколько авианосцев, постоянно дрейфующих в море и временами выходящих в Тихий океан. Наша задача – произвести разведку и, по возможности, подробную аэросъемку. Поскольку это просто разведка, все должно пройти спокойно и тихо. Шесть машин, не больше. Вопросы есть?  
На данном этапе вопросов быть не могло, и их, разумеется, не было.  
Майор включил указку.  
– Территория, как видите, немалая. Погода сегодня не очень, особенно в районе островов. Нам необходимо разработать оптимальный маршрут, чтобы сократить время поисков и повысить их результативность. Иными словами, – он вдруг озорно улыбнулся, – мы должны показать, что не зря протираем штаны и проедаем деньги налогоплательщиков.  
Картинка на планировщике изменилась – по ней побежали приблизительные схемы полетов, накладываясь одна на другую.  
– Я перебрал несколько вариантов и пока не пришел к каким-то конечным выводам. Думаю, нам требуется мозговой штурм.  
Повисла пауза. Альберт в недоумении посмотрел на майора. Похоже, тот говорил на полном серьезе. Остальные "Грифоны" тоже явно задумались, пытаясь разработать вариант, отличный от уже предложенных Ирвингом.   
В то время как решение было очевидным.   
Стэнфорд начал перебирать в голове вводные, проверяя, все ли он учел, и тут вдруг почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Юноша вскинул голову и встретился глазами с Маэстро. Эммерс едва заметно кивнул головой в сторону экрана, а потом перевел взгляд на Ирвинга и проговорил:  
– Кажется, у лейтенанта Стэнфорда есть идея.  
Все взгляды немедленно обратились к Альберту, и он снова почувствовал желание убежать, почти как в тот, самый первый, вечер в шахматном клубе.   
Ирвинг улыбнулся и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону экрана:  
– Прошу.  
Альберт на ватных ногах дошел до майора и забрал из его рук сенсорный грифель. Неуверенно взглянул на ворона, молча восседавшего наверху. Тот ответил ему полным презрения взглядом.  
– Это совсем просто, – он повернулся к монитору и начал рисовать. – Нам нужно охватить прямоугольник. Если теория майора верна, и база рассредоточена по нескольким авианосцам, они должны использовать берега как прикрытие. Следовательно, зоны берегов должны взять на себя более опытные пилоты, а по центру пойдет пара менее опытных. По следующей схеме…  
Он быстро набросал на экране по две непересекающиеся спирали на флангах и соединил их в середине двумя дополняющими друг друга зигзагами.  
– Как шнуровка на корсете, – хмыкнул кто-то с задних рядов.  
– Если так понятнее – да, – холодно ответил Альберт.  
– Дозаправщик? – отрывисто спросил Ирвинг.  
Альберт быстро посчитал в уме.  
– Пойдет над Курильскими островами примерно до половины квадрата, заправит правый фланг и по дуге уйдет в центр, заправит центр и пойдет по плавной дуге на разворот и подберет левый фланг ближе к левому верхнему углу квадрата. Таким образом, первой должна стартовать пара правого фланга, за ними – центр и потом левый фланг.  
Ирвинг стоял некоторое время, молча глядя на карту и покачиваясь с пятки на мысок, потом кивнул.  
– Отличный план… Думаешь как компьютер. Процессор, – он вдруг хмыкнул. – Ладно. Если возражений нет, вылет через полтора часа. Идем я, Маэстро, Шило, Туман… Боинг поведет наш Процессор. Док, Честер, прикрываете танк _(3)_. Леди, остаешься за старшего.  
Возражений опять не последовало, и пилоты спешно покинули переговорную.  
Только в раздевалке, натягивая поверх комбинезона обвязку и летный жилет с аппаратурой, Альберт набрался храбрости и спросил:  
– Капитан… Почему вы сами не предложили этот план?  
Эммерс неожиданно усмехнулся:  
– Потому что у меня его не было. А у тебя – был. Но ты бы еще полчаса все перепроверял и пересчитывал, прежде чем заговорить, – он хлопнул потрясенного Альберта по плечу и направился на выход.  
Заброска на исходные позиции прошла без эксцессов. Уже привычно странно воспринимался ровный голос Дороти в наушниках, уже не вызывал такого трепета позывной Маэстро. Машина ощущалась как продолжение рук и ног.  
Они летали впустую. Пока ничего не было. Альберт даже на пару минут позволил себе забыть, что он на задании, и просто смотрел вниз, любуясь тем, как сверкает океан, – в их районе облачности не было.  
Ожило радио.  
– Винг. Боинг, Проц, танк ушел к вам. В моем секторе чисто.  
Проц? Он имел ввиду...  
Альберт стиснул зубы. Над его позывным за этот месяц как только не издевались. Он слышал в наушниках и "Кенс", и "Кенси", и даже "Кейси", и подчеркнуто вежливое "лейтенант Стэнфорд" от Дороти, и совсем уж непонятно откуда взявшееся "Тони". А теперь вот это. Майору, судя по всему, было глубоко безразлично, что из позывного "Кенсингтон" слово "Проц" не получится никаким образом.  
Он лег на левое крыло, снова меняя курс, бросил взгляд вниз. Чисто.  
– Боинг, Проц, вижу танк. Чур я первый к титьке.  
И этот туда же! Альберт промолчал, боясь, что иначе просто сорвется.  
Внизу что-то мелькнуло и исчезло под крылом. Он поспешно заложил вираж, возвращаясь в сектор.  
Вот, снова.  
Альберт вывел изображение с камеры на монитор, включил дополнительную систему распознавания.  
Авианосец!  
– Кенсингтон, Винг, Маэстро, вижу авианосец.  
– Боинг, Проц, иди жрать, я проверю.  
Решив, что с издевательством над своим позывным разберется на земле, Альберт отправился на дозаправку. На некоторое время это отвлекло все его внимание – до того, как попал к "Грифонам", он никогда не производил эту операцию и ему все еще было немного сложно стыковаться со штангой _(4)_.  
– Боинг, Проц, у меня тут компания, передаю координаты.  
Они обменялись координатами. Альберт похолодел. Четыре корабля. Четыре!  
– Кенсингтон, Винг, Маэстро. Четыре авианосца в секторе Q56, передаю координаты.  
– Винг, отлично. Сматывайте удочки.  
– Заправщик, – вдруг раздалось в наушниках.  
– Ёбаный сарай! Прикрывать танк! Винг. Повторяю. Боинг, Проц, Док, Честер, прикрывать танк!  
– Десять минут.  
– Долго!  
– Семь.  
Винг и Маэстро говорили быстро, отбросив позывные с такой легкостью, словно в небе они были одни. Но времени на то, чтобы размышлять над этим, у Альберта не было: в ушах предупреждающе зазвенело, и руки на автомате потянулись к системе перехвата. Дальнейшее произошло молниеносно: прицел, пуск и красно-рыжее облако под брюхом у качнувшего крыльями танкера.  
– Винг, Б-7, лечь на прямой курс, следуйте в Гнездо.  
– Б-7, Винг, вас понял.  
Огромная неуклюжая туша повернула вправо. Очень медленно скорость возросла. Док и Честер практически забрались под крылья танкера. Бросив взгляд на камеры, Альберт понял, почему: снизу очень быстро поднимались чужие истребители.   
– Кенсингтон, Винг, шестерка чужих.  
– Винг. Три минуты.  
Рядом завис Боинг и жестом показал чуть ниже заправщика, Альберт кивнул и нырнул под струю большого самолета, продолжая наблюдать за противником. Началась бесконечная чехарда. Черные истребители поочередно подлетали к ним, пытаясь разбить строй и выманить F-39 за собой, не решаясь, тем не менее, применить ни ЭМИ (слишком близко к своим), ни даже ракеты ближнего боя – в танкере оставалось еще достаточно топлива, чтобы их всех размазало по небу. Потом справа вынырнули две птички – Винг и Туман. Этим ничто не мешало атаковать сверху, чем они и воспользовались, попытавшись расстрелять черного короткими очередями. Если они и попали, на самолете это никак не сказалось, но шестерка преследователей чуть приотстала.  
– Винг. Док, Честер, ведите танк. Боинг, Проц, давайте потанцуем.  
Истребители замелькали в воздухе, описывая бесконечные петли, бочки, уворачиваясь, подставляясь и обманывая, загоняя противника в кольцо. Винг определенно ждал чего-то. В игру включились Маэстро и Шило, что только усилило общую кашу. Альберт старался только ни в кого не врезаться и не подстрелить своего, поэтому не очень осознавал, что творится вокруг. Внутри все дрожало и звенело от напряжения и возбуждения. Он даже уже начал находить в этом определенное удовольствие, когда в наушниках прозвучал сухой голос Винга.  
– Винг. Боинг, север на два-тридцать, Проц, север на десять-тридцать, Маэстро, Шило, за танкером. Пошли!  
Альберт краем глаза засек черный сгусток справа, метнувшийся за Боингом, который стартовал, не дожидаясь команды, и точно так же, не дожидаясь, пока до разгоряченного воздушными кошками-мышками мозга дойдет, что происходит, послал в этот сгусток ракету-перехватчик.  
– Боинг, – в тот же момент ожила связь. – Я на крючке! Был… Спасибо, Проц.  
– Я сказал: пошли! – рявкнул Винг.  
Отчего-то сверхзвуковой режим включился словно сам по себе…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Звено - тактическое авиационное подразделение, минимальная единица, входящая в состав эскадрильи. Звено обычно насчитывает три-пять летательных аппаратов. В составе современной эскадрильи находится от 10 до 30 и более самолетов.  
> (2) Аббревиатуры обозначают спутниковые системы навигации. GPS принадлежит Министерству обороны США. QZSS принадлежит Министерству обороны Японии.  
> (3) Танк, танкер – самолет-заправщик.  
> (4) С помощью телескопической штанги производится дозаправка самолетов в воздухе. Выглядит это так (почти секс, кстати): http://eurasian-defence.ru/sites/default/files/640x392_13200_205941_0.jpg


	4. Часть 1. Глава 3

_Военная база "Футенма"  
27-28 мая 2033 года_

Голос Дороти в наушниках теперь воспринимался как-то иначе. Альберт, впрочем, не стал анализировать, как именно. Он все еще пребывал в горячке боя, раз за разом проматывая в памяти запомнившиеся эпизоды, гадая, что делали в это время остальные.  
Одно было понятно. Это китайцы. Их "Черные орлы" были очень узнаваемы.  
– Башня, лейтенант Стэнфорд, первая полоса, эшелон тридцать.  
– Кэнсингтон, башня, понял.  
Он зашел на посадку следующим за майором и на выходе из машины успел увидеть, как Ирвинг раздраженно швырнул летное обмундирование прямо на пол, что-то зло сказал Мэтту и с быстротой молнии исчез из ангара.  
– Да… Ему не позавидуешь, – сзади подошел Боинг и встал рядом. – Сейчас ему за всю нашу гопу отчитываться перед Лукасом. Слетали, блин, по-тихому… Ну что, чувак, пошли.  
– К-куда? – оторопело спросил Альберт.  
Проблемы Ирвинга его не особо занимали, влетит – так ему и надо, может, даже так влетит, что сместят с должности. А вот поразмышлять о первом, по сути, боевом вылете очень хотелось. Желательно с парочкой проекционных панелей наедине.  
– Как это куда? Ты ж боевое крещение прошел у нас! – Боинг заржал. – Лишился девственности, можно сказать.  
– Точняк! – к ним присоединился Док. – Это надо обмыть.  
В ангар спокойно и даже как-то торжественно вкатилась "Ласточка" Эммерса. Уже не в первый раз Альберту бросилось в глаза, какая она маленькая и легкая по сравнению со своими мощными собратьями. На фоне F-39 тридцать пятый смотрелся как балерина рядом с бодибилдерами. Эммерс выскочил из кабины и провел рукой по боку самолета прежде чем соскользнуть на землю. Приветственно махнул рукой механику и зарылся в м-панель.  
– Так что? Придешь? – возник в сознании навязчивый голос.  
Альберт обреченно промямлил что-то насчет получаса и душа и ретировался. По дороге пару раз отругал сам себя – ну что стоило отказать? А теперь придется пить с ними. Но пока взбудораженные мысли постепенно успокаивались под струями горячей воды, недовольство сменилось радостью, а к радости добавились давние мечты об исследовании квадрата В34.  
Китайская военная база "Лэйгун" _(1)_ , да, вот это достойная цель. База находилась где-то в районе Станового нагорья и, по имеющимся сведениям, почти целиком уходила под землю, спутники могли засечь лишь грунтовую дорогу, несколько строений и едва заметные следы присутствия человека. Если бы удалось как следует все там разведать, это бы поставило его на одну доску с Маэстро. Вот только как бы подобраться? В одиночку не полетишь…   
Он уже одевался, когда в дверь постучали. На пороге обнаружился Боинг.  
– Что, думал, я тебя брошу? – улыбнулся парень во все тридцать два зуба. Потом добавил серьезно: – Спасибо, брат. Без тебя мне бы жопу поджарили. Спасибо от нас всех…  
Видя недоумение в глазах Альберта, Боинг сунул руку в карман и тряхнул перед ним бумажником. Тот раскрылся. С фотокарточки на Альберта смотрела смеющаяся девушка, обнимающая за плечи щекастого младенца и указывающая ему в объектив пальцем. Младенец улыбался чему-то своему и камерой совершенно не интересовался.  
– Ладно тебе. Любой бы на моем месте так сделал, – смущенно пробормотал Альберт.  
Рон как-то странно хмыкнул и решительно потащил его за собой.  
В баре было не так уж людно. Но моментально стало шумно, как только ввалились "Грифоны" во главе с Альбертом и Роном. Вездесущий Дороти, видимо, уже сменился, поскольку тоже был там.  
Пришлось пережить минут пять оваций, кружек за здоровье и первого сбитого, потом всплеск тестостерона у всех немного снизился (видимо, под влиянием пива) и завязалась вполне даже интересная беседа. Рон, Дон и Томми рассказали то, что пропустил Альберт. Посмеялись над тем, как дважды зарыли носом истребители противника, выпустив им в кабину по реактивной струе, потом подтянулся Майк. Сказал, что по пути пришлось разворачивать танк, чтобы дозаправиться на пару с Маэстро – до них танкер вовремя дойти не успел, на боевое маневрирование топлива едва хватило.  
К счастью, постепенно смешки и взаимные безобидные зуботычины смолкли, кто-то развернул умное стекло и набросал поверх карты план, согласно которому выполняли разведку. Альберт вспомнил, где именно и как шли авианосцы, ребята добавили недостающее.  
Оказалось, что Маэстро и Шило шли по заданному курсу без происшествий, попутно обнаружив парочку рыболовных суденышек. Винг и Туман также ничего интересного не нашли, не считая густой облачности над северной оконечностью Хоккайдо и дальше к северу. Если судить по курсам авианосцев, вылети они часа на три раньше, вполне могли бы встретить по одному-два каждый в своем секторе.  
– Видно, личное твое новичковое везение было, – мрачно сказал Тень.  
– Да какая разница. Беда в том, что операцию-то мы провалили. Теперь они уйдут в океан, и поминай как звали.  
– И что им приспичило всем в одну точку сойтись, – озадаченно проговорил Альберт. – Что они могли делать посреди именно нашего квадрата, вдали от берегов да еще и все вчетвером?  
– А я-то откуда знаю? – возмутился Шило. – Что угодно. Приказ свыше, получили задание, обычная перекличка вживую, просто собрались погутарить. Я вообще не понимаю, как думают китайцы и чем они это делают. Вон, у Молчуна спроси.  
– Лю китаец?! – Альберт в шоке уставился на лейтенанта, спокойно сидевшего в стороне и медленно цедившего один и тот же бокал пива уже почти час. Для англичанина все азиаты были на одно лицо, он не отличил бы китайца от монгола или японца даже под угрозой расстрела.  
– Лучше не спрашивай, – предостерег вдруг Боинг. – Предки Молчуна эмигрировали в Штаты в тридцатых годах прошлого века. Назовешь его китайцем – мало не покажется.  
Все замолкли и настороженно посмотрели в сторону Лю, который, кажется, ничего не заметил.  
Дверь вдруг стукнулась о стену. Вошел Ирвинг. Майор был в одной рубашке с закатанными рукавами, не озаботившись для разнообразия даже кителем. Он стремительно подошел к своим пилотам и застыл напротив Альберта, пристально в него вглядываясь. Альберт ненавидел его за эту манеру. И в то же время не мог не заметить, как мастерски у майора получалось нагнетать таким образом обстановку.  
– Ну что, Проц, – хрипловато спросил Ирвинг. – Ничего нигде не тренькает?  
– В смысле, сэр? – Альберт понял, что у него сейчас лопнет мозг.  
– Я спрашиваю, как чувствуешь себя после первого человекоубийства? – по губам Ирвинга пробежала кривоватая и какая-то горькая усмешка. – Вижу, что никак не чувствуешь. Вопрос снят.  
Не дожидаясь реакции, майор развернулся и удалился в сторону выпивающих морпехов, которые приветствовали его появление дружными возгласами и моментально поставили перед ним виски на два пальца.  
Альберт поморщился и вернулся к своим.  
– Мне может кто-нибудь сказать, при чем тут Проц? – тихо спросил он.  
– Да просто босс сказал, что ты думаешь как процессор, и…  
И прицепилось? Просто прицепилось с легкой руки этого?  
– Ну а что такого? – попытался как-то подбодрить его Док, – О’Флаэрти благодаря Мэтту вообще превратился в Дороти, и ничего.  
– И каким образом? – вяло поинтересовался Альберт. Судьба диспетчера почему-то не помогала примириться со своей собственной.  
– Да ты глянь на него: дунешь – и улетит, как Дороти в Канзас.  
Все заржали, включая Дороти, но Альберту было совершенно не смешно.  
Он вновь посмотрел на то, как возбужденно обсуждает что-то в компании узколобых морских пехотинцев Ирвинг. Что там можно обсуждать? Как вообще можно общаться с этими тупорылыми свиньями при настолько высоком интеллекте? И почему над ними поставили этого выскочку, а не Курта Эммерса? Вот уж кто по-настоящему заслуживал руководить элитным подразделением, а не этот клоун.  
Еще три года назад Маэстро командовал собственным авиакрылом, базировавшимся на немецкой базе "Раммштайн", и Альберт предвкушал, как после окончания обучения переберется назад в Европу, поближе к дому. До печально знаменитой операции, получившей впоследствии говорящее имя "Яньло-ван" _(2)_. Двадцать третье марта, день, когда Америка лишилась сорока семи летчиков-истребителей, стал днем национального траура.  
Как ни старался, Альберт так и не смог выяснить, что же на самом деле произошло. Понятно, что данные операции были самым тщательным образом засекречены: не часто в военной истории США встречались такие сокрушительные провалы. Но среди армейских упорно ходили слухи, что Маэстро и его ребятам пришлось столкнуться с новейшей китайской разработкой лучевого оружия, которое на раз пробивало даже хваленое "анти-ЭМИ".  
Маэстро не только выжил, но и сумел вытащить кого-то из своих. Был объявлен национальным героем, удостоен высшей военной награды, а буквально через несколько месяцев тихо и без каких-либо пояснений понижен в звании и отправлен на "Футенму".  
Альберт полагал это величайшей несправедливостью. Отсутствие данных о новом ЭМИ-оружии было ошибкой разведки, а никак не Эммерса. Но политики, как обычно, отыгрались на том, кто меньше всех виноват.  
Дверь в бар вновь открылась, пропуская предмет его размышлений.  
Курт кивнул "Грифонам", подошел к бармену, дождался, пока тот выдаст ему запотевшую кружку темного пенистого пива, и спокойно направился к бильярдным столам.  
К удивлению Альберта, майор Ирвинг почти сразу же попрощался со своими высокоинтеллектуальными собеседниками и направился вслед за ним. Для них быстро освободили стол, и Эммерс начал составлять пирамиду, пока Ирвинг выбирал себе кий.  
– Они играют друг с другом в бильярд? – вырвалось у Альберта, прежде чем он успел подумать.  
– Да они только друг с другом и играют, – Рон махнул рукой куда-то на стену. – Видишь панели со статистикой матчей? Две верхние строки?  
Стэнфорд послушно посмотрел в ту сторону. В бильярде он разбирался слабо, но для того, чтобы увидеть огромный разрыв в счете между двумя игроками в самом верху списка и всеми остальными, понимание правил игры не требовалось.  
Альберт неожиданно вспомнил недавний вылет и ту легкость, с которой Маэстро и Винг находили общий язык в воздухе. Даже в горячке боя, средь мельтешащих самолетов и мешанины команд они умудрялись расслышать и понять друг друга без лишних слов и позывных.  
– Интересно, они всегда понимают друг друга с полуслова? – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
– Нет, – сказал вдруг кто-то рядом.  
Альберт вздрогнул и скосил глаза вправо.  
Там стоял Дороти и со странным выражением на лице смотрел на то, как перемещались вокруг стола Ирвинг и Эммерс – словно танцевали какой-то сложный танец или сражались на дуэли. Юноша уже думал, что больше ничего не услышит, когда Дороти тихо договорил:  
– Иногда им вообще не нужны слова.  
Альберт досмотрел игру до конца.  
За всю партию Эммерс и Ирвинг действительно едва ли обменялись парой фраз, но не похоже было, что между ними царит взаимопонимание.

Утром у Стэнфорда с непривычки слегка гудело в голове. Судя по опухшим физиономиям вокруг, не только у него. За офицерским столом сидели несколько человек из командования морской пехоты, Кэтрин Стоун и Николай – и все они постарались отодвинуться подальше от Курта Эммерса, который с невыразимой ненавистью втыкал вилку в кусок запеканки и резал ее ножом так, что любому становилось ясно: капитан мечтает о том, чтобы под ножом сейчас была совсем не запеканка. Настолько мрачным Альберт его, пожалуй, еще не видел, хотя пару раз Маэстро уже бывал с утра в дурном настроении.  
– Похоже, Курт сегодня не в духе, – тихо пробормотал Рон и тут же бросил взгляд на офицеров, проверяя, не услышал ли кто.  
– Он всегда не в духе, когда не выспится.  
– Выспишься тут, – мрачно проговорил вдруг Патрик, с усилием растирая пальцами виски, – под такой кошачий концерт.  
Альберт от неожиданности уронил вилку и поспешно нырнул за ней под стол, надеясь, что никто не заметил, как он покраснел.  
Этой ночью он и в самом деле подскочил в кровати, потому что услышал крики в коридоре. Поначалу юноша подумал, что кого-то бьют и срочно нужна помощь, начал одеваться, но на середине второй штанины вдруг смутился и сел на постель, отчетливо расслышав в очередном вопле вполне членораздельное "еще, детка, сильнее!". Сообразив, что помощь не только не нужна, но будет крайне нежелательной, он аккуратно повесил штаны обратно на спинку стула и улегся под одеяло.  
Ему почему-то даже в голову не приходило, что во время секса можно так орать. Вдобавок это было не очень-то этично по отношению к окружающим. Сам Альберт смог заснуть только когда тщательно заткнул уши берушами.  
– Да, майор у нас голосистый, – усмехнулся Майк.  
– Мог бы и потише.  
– А тебе что, завидно?  
– Хорошо еще, что Ирвинг не каждый день таскает котиков к себе.  
Тихие смешки за столом начали перерастать в равномерный радостный гул, прерванный появлением виновника веселья и бессонной ночи заодно. Майор с мрачным выражением лица подошел к офицерскому столу и что-то коротко уронил. Кэтрин, Ник и Курт отставили тарелки, поднялись и последовали за ним.  
Альберт проследил за тем, как аккуратно Маэстро придвинул за собой стул – словно тот был по меньшей мере хрустальным и мог рассыпаться от малейшего касания, – и вдруг подумал, что не хотел бы попасться Эммерсу под горячую руку, когда он в таком настроении.  
У самых дверей в Курта на полном ходу впечатался проспавший завтрак Питер. Оса любил покушать, и подобного рода опоздания всегда воспринимал как личную трагедию. Эммерс смерил его тяжелым взглядом, и плотный коренастый Питер как-то съежился и стал казаться меньше ростом, но ничего не случилось – Курт только потеснил его плечом и вышел. Оса тут же кинулся к столу и с облегчением плюхнулся на свободное место рядом с Майком:  
– Что, сильно злой? – отвечать ему никто не стал, все и так было понятно. Оса радостно положил в рот первый кусок запеканки и добавил, не дожевав: – Это все потому, что Ирвинг ему не дает.  
Альберт от такой наглости едва не подавился, а Майк с явным сомнением спросил:  
– Да с чего ты это взял?  
– А ты сам подумай.  
Майк честно задумался, явно что-то припоминая.  
Потом неуверенно проговорил:  
– Да нет, быть не может. Курт же по бабам...  
– До встречи с нашим майором многие так думали, – невозмутимо ответил Оса, проглотив наконец-то свою запеканку и принимаясь за яичницу.  
Остальные "Грифоны" прислушивались к их разговору с явным интересом. Майк еще немного подумал, а потом выдал:  
– Нет, Оса, не клеится. Будь все так, как ты говоришь, Ирвинг дал бы Эммерсу только чтобы спасти его от приступов раздражения. И потом, – он обвел взглядом товарищей в поисках поддержки, – чтобы нашему Маэстро и кто-то не дал?!  
Со всех сторон послышались одобрительные выкрики и смех. Альберт судорожно стиснул пальцами край стола и встал. Такого издевательства над своим кумиром он стерпеть не мог.  
– Прекратите немедленно! – голос прозвучал не грозно, а, скорее, резко и пронзительно, но юноше сейчас было не до этого. – Вы не имеете никакого права оскорблять достойного человека подобной мерзостью и поливать его грязью! Капитан Эммерс никогда бы и не посмотрел в сторону этого… этого… – он споткнулся, пытаясь подобрать эпитет.  
– То есть, в чью-то еще посмотрел бы? Уж не в твою ли? – раздался вдруг ехидный голос.  
С противоположного края стола на него насмешливо смотрел Дороти. Альберт сжал зубы и отчеканил:  
– Я и капитан Эммерс – нормальные здоровые мужчины.  
За столом внезапно воцарилось почти гробовое молчание. Кто-то уставился в тарелку, кто-то прятал усмешку, а некоторые явно подбирали слова. Но Дороти опередил, и голос у него разом замерз градусов на двадцать.  
– Да знаешь, Стэнфорд, я на здоровье тоже не жалуюсь. Ни на психическое, ни на физическое. Что именно ты хотел сказать? – обычно добрые, смешливые – серые глаза О’Флаэрти сейчас обрели оттенок стали, а взгляд примерно ту же твердость.  
– Да он просто пошутить хотел, – не очень уверенно начал Оса.  
– Захлопнись, О’Тул, – мягко посоветовал ему Дороти и выжидающе посмотрел на Альберта.  
Юноша знал, что разумнее было бы как-то замять разговор, сдержаться, перевести все в шутку, но понимал, что не сможет – со злости и обиды его откровенно несло, поэтому прежде чем голос разума смог до него достучаться, он уже брякнул:  
– Я хотел сказать, что Эммерс не какой-то там гомик. И у него есть дела поважнее, чем думать о чьей-то там заднице. И я тоже не такой!  
– И мы это слышим от ангельски красивой блондинки, которая глаз не сводит со своего распрекрасного Маэстро, – фыркнул Дороти. – Ты себя в зеркале видел, детка?  
Альберт покраснел от гнева. Внешность была его больным местом – несмотря на высокий рост, юноша был довольно субтильным, а породистое лицо могло бы быть очень даже мужественным, если бы не голубые глаза и не проклятые золотистые кудри, упрямо падающие на лоб, стоило только забыть про парикмахера.  
– Да ты…!  
– Ша! – раздался вдруг резкий окрик.  
Альберт вздрогнул и испуганно вскинул голову на голос.  
У входа в столовую, прислонившись к косяку, стоял Норд-Ост и вертел в руке зажигалку. От движений его пальцев у Альберта почему-то засосало под ложечкой. Удостоверившись, что все смотрят на него, Ник щелкнул крышкой, выпуская на волю язычок пламени.  
– Чума, Мор, Принц, Тень – на выход. Детали по дороге.  
Названные им пилоты поспешно поднялись из-за стола, и снова повисла тишина. Норд-Ост стоял практически неподвижно, блуждая взглядом по лицам замерших парней сквозь огонек своей проклятой зажигалки.  
И только когда Тень бочком протиснулся мимо него за дверь, перевел взгляд на Альберта:  
– Стэнфорд, ты прав. Ирвинг и Дороти пидоры. И этим пидорам я без колебаний доверю свою задницу, – он резко захлопнул крышку и равнодушно добавил: – А тебе – нет.  
Лишенный дара речи, Альберт молча посмотрел в широкую спину. Желание спорить и что-то доказывать отшибло напрочь. Как и аппетит. Вяло поковыряв в тарелке, он отодвинул ее подальше, глядя в стол.  
– Стэнфорд, О’Флаэрти! – как бичом хлестнуло от двери ненавистным уже голосом. – В башню!  
Ирвинг. Задним местом он чует, что ли… Подумав об этом, Альберт поморщился от отвращения к самому себе.  
"Становлюсь как они все..."  
Дороти отставил в сторону стакан и быстро направился прочь из столовой. Ирвинг вышел сразу же вслед за ним.

Альберту пришлось поторопиться, чтобы их догнать. Он уже бывал в контрольном центре, но только однажды и дорогу не запомнил. В тот раз там шла обычная рутинная работа, мало чем отличающаяся от работы гражданского управления воздушным движением, разве что менее напряженная – на базу не садились и не взлетали с нее ежеминутно.  
– На, надень, – прохладно сказал Ирвинг и сунул Альберту в руки что-то, похожее на очки, только без стекол.  
– Что это? – озадаченно спросил юноша, гадая, что именно успел услышать или узнать майор из нелицеприятного разговора в столовой. И что успел ему рассказать Дороти.  
– Какая именно часть слова "надень" вам непонятна, Стэнфорд? – осведомился Ирвинг.  
На нем самом уже красовались такие же очки. Он отвернулся и вышел в центр комнаты. Снизу вокруг него выдвинулись из пола панели с консолями, майор, не глядя, коснулся нескольких клавиш, и комната превратилась в полноценный командный центр. Вдоль стен развернулись интерактивная карта, дополнительные экраны, перед диспетчерами замерцало еще по одному планшету.  
– О’Флаэрти, связь?  
– Ближняя в порядке, сэр. Проверяем камеры и датчики дальней.  
– Дай панораму.  
– Есть, сэр.  
На стеклах вокруг заплясали фрагменты пола ангара, шлангов, чьих-то ног, на чьей-то камере уже было полотно ВПП _(3)_.  
– Лейтенант Стэнфорд.  
– Сэр!  
– Подойдите ближе. Это место механиков. Встаньте за моим левым плечом и учитесь.  
Альберт наконец справился с очками и встал куда сказано. Ему было неудобно после всего, что он наговорил сгоряча. И быть рядом с Ирвингом – последнее, чего ему сейчас хотелось. Но повернуться и уйти он не мог.  
Один за другим истребители стали взлетать. По коротким отрывистым командам Альберт понял, что четыре пары, ведомые Маэстро, Норд-Остом, Леди и Молчуном, разлетелись в разных направлениях. Похоже, намечалось что-то серьезное.  
Вокруг заплясало изображение с задних камер, передних, нижних.  
У Альберта зарябило в глазах, он попытался на чем-то сосредоточиться, но не мог. Ирвинг вдруг повернулся к нему, протянул руку и коснулся его лица справа. Юноша вздрогнул, хотел отпрянуть, но не успел. Майор уже вновь стоял на своем месте, повернувшись спиной, а изображение стабилизировалось, вдобавок с двух сторон стали появляться цифровые данные – высоты, расстояния, показания различных датчиков. Перед ним разворачивался полет первой пары: Маэстро и Принца.  
– Переключение между изображениями как на умном стекле, – резко сказал майор.  
Альберт коснулся оправы, проверяя, поочередно переключился на каждую из четырех пар и вернулся к Маэстро.  
В комнату вошли механики отправившихся на задание пилотов, тут же с потолка спустились стекла-дублеры м-панелей, стало тесновато. Но теперь Альберт не ушел бы ни за какие коврижки. Вот, оказывается, как все это выглядит с земли! У него дух захватило от восторга.  
Между тем Ирвинг спокойно перебрасывался парой слов с каждым пилотом, сверял данные и не забывал про механиков – то один, то другой передавал ему информацию о состоянии бортовых систем самолетов.  
Довольно скоро на одном из экранов возникла крошечная черная точка. Пара истребителей начала снижение, и точка обрела очертания, схожие с локомотивом железнодорожного состава, перевернувшегося набок. Авианосец!  
Альберт ощутил, как рука непроизвольно дрогнула – заложить вираж и пойти на снижение. Но никто на него не смотрел – все были заняты своими делами. Он немного успокоился и стал вчитываться в информацию, которую передавала "Ласточка". Класс авианосца, вместимость, количество самолетов на борту. Потом пошли более четкие снимки и видео-записи: истребители подобрались максимально близко.  
Вдруг Ирвинг впереди дернулся.  
– Маэстро…  
Больше он ничего не сказал, только закурил очередную сигарету. Но по скорости, с которой он это сделал сразу за предыдущей, Альберт понял, что что-то не так. Ирвинг, конечно, смолил как паровоз, но между сигаретами обычно все же проходило какое-то время.  
Изображение вдруг стало невыносимо четким. Очевидно, два истребителя приблизились настолько, что смогли бы при желании разговаривать с экипажем корабля морской азбукой.  
– Винг. Маэстро. Принц. Достаточно. Возвращайтесь.  
Голос Ирвинга звучал глухо.  
"Что происходит?"  
Авианосец быстро пропал с мониторов: истребители послушно зашли на разворот. Альберт спешно проверил три другие пары – пусто. И вдруг шесть экранов погасло. Впереди Ирвинг дернулся всем телом, но изображение на экранах почти сразу восстановилось.  
– Винг. Маэстро, Принц. Обстановка.  
– Маэстро. Все ОК.  
Голос Эммерса звучал неестественно ровно и спокойно.  
– Принц, Винг. Нормально. Зацепило ЭМИ. Нас засекли.  
– В Гнездо, – жестко сказал Ирвинг.  
На этот раз ощутимо моргнул свет – погасло уже двенадцать экранов. Четыре истребителя, по три камеры на каждом.  
– Какого хуя… – выругался Ирвинг. Нервные длинные пальцы буквально запорхали над консолями.  
– Сэр, – тихо сказал Дороти.  
– Что?!  
– Радиосвязь…  
Но тут изображение восстановилось и Дороти вновь уткнулся в наушники.  
– Норд-Ост, Винг, нас зацепило.  
– Чума, Винг, подтверждаю.  
– Винг. С хуя ли?  
– Норд-Ост, Винг, по касательной. Граница с квадратом.  
На экранах видны были черные истребители, поднявшиеся навстречу "Грифонам". Потом изображение несколько утратило четкость – Маэстро и Принц начали уворачиваться.  
– Что-то китаёзы стали борзые... – пробормотал Ирвинг. Потом добавил уже громче: – Всем экипажам вернуться на базу. Повторяю. Всем экипажам вернуться на базу. В бой не вступать, уклоняться от огня.  
– Маэстро, Винг, – неожиданно раздалось в башне. – Сбой связи. Повторите.  
Альберт в недоумении обернулся и посмотрел на механика Эммерса. Тот стоял с совершенно беззаботным видом, его м-панель светилась голубовато-зеленым светом, что свидетельствовало о полном здравии систем истребителя.  
Альберт вернулся к мониторам и с удивлением обнаружил, что картинка перед глазами вновь изменилась: "Ласточка" пошла на разворот.  
– Маэстро! На базу! – в голосе Ирвинга вдруг прорезались металлические нотки.  
Ответа не последовало. Майор сжал поручень над консолью. А потом три камеры внезапно разом погасли, но больше уже не включились. Альберт в панике обернулся к механику. Его экран тоже замолчал.  
– Твою ж мать! – Ирвинг остался на месте, во рту у него уже снова торчала сигарета. – Норд-Ост, Чума, Принц, как слышите?  
– Чума, Винг, на связи.  
– Принц, Винг, на связи.  
– Норд-Ост, Винг. Я прикрою.  
– Чума, Принц, на базу. Норд-Ост, выполняйте прикрытие. Леди, Тень, следуйте в квадрат Е15. Обеспечить прикрытие Норд-Осту и Маэстро.  
– Леди, Винг, принято.  
– Тень, Винг, вас понял.  
Альберт оторопело пялился в погасшие мониторы, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Выходило, что вопреки показаниям м-панели механика, случился какой-то сбой, Маэстро не расслышал последний приказ, развернулся и пошел обратно к авианосцу. Норд-Ост, похоже, разгадал его маневр и решил обеспечить прикрытие, но...  
Додумать он не успел. Погасло еще три монитора – Норд-Ост попал под очередной удар ЭМИ. И какой был смысл посылать на прикрытие подбитый истребитель?!  
Он перевел взгляд на майора. Тот стоял неестественно прямо и курил. Сминал пальцами недотянутый бычок, ронял его в пепельницу, встроенную в консоль, и прикуривал новую сигарету. Альберт мог видеть только левую половину его лица, но заметно было, как от напряжения у Ирвинга сводит челюсть и как бешено бьется пульс на горле. Внешне майор оставался спокоен.  
Юноша краем глаза заметил какое-то движение на боковых мониторах и переключил очки на пару Леди-Тень. И застыл, глядя на развернувшуюся перед ним картину.  
Маэстро носился в воздухе над авианосцем, преследуемый пятеркой "черных орлов". Вражеские истребители раз за разом пытались взять "Ласточку" в кольцо, загнать в угол, расстрелять из пушки в упор, пустить ракету – и раз за разом терпели поражение. Применять ЭМИ они уже не пытались – все внешние датчики F-35 давно отрубились, в этом не было смысла. Но это же значило, что у Маэстро отказали все системы наведения. "Ласточка" была абсолютно беспомощна.  
Перед камерой прошел бок самолета Норд-Оста, в следующую минуту заработала его пушка. Снаряды вошли точно в сопло "орла", тот расцвел огнем, но отлетевший обломок повредил камеру Тени.  
Альберт, словно загипнотизированный, впился взглядом в экран Леди, пытаясь разгадать замысел Эммерса, как вдруг F-35 заложил крутой вираж и резко взмыл вверх, уходя из-под носа сразу двух вражеских истребителей.  
Время остановилось. Две черные птички неестественно плавно, словно в замедленной съемке, прошлись друг по другу по касательной – в последнее мгновение пилоты попытались избежать столкновения, но всё же не успели. Один из "орлов" взорвался на месте, расцветив небо желтым и красным, а второй камнем рухнул вниз.  
На авианосец.  
Снова погасли экраны – сдетонировали заряды ЭМИ столкнувшихся истребителей.  
А потом включились, издевательски четко демонстрируя всем желающим картину охваченного пламенем корабля.  
– Ох ты ж ебаный ты нахуй…  
К удивлению всех собравшихся, это сказал не Ирвинг, а Дороти.  
Альберт видел, как стиснул зубы майор, как побелели костяшки пальцев, сжимавших поручень и щелкавших по клавишам одной из консолей. Если утром юноша точно не хотел бы попасться под руку Эммерсу, то сейчас куда более пугающим вариантом выглядел Ирвинг.  
Но команды майор отдавал спокойным, размеренным и бесконечно нейтральным тоном.  
– Леди, сигнализировать Маэстро и Норд-Осту команду возвращения на базу. Леди и Тень, возвращайтесь. Дороти, подготовиться к визуальной посадке истребителей. Механики Эммерса и Корсакова-Шуйского – на полосу. Подготовить систему амортизации и аварийного торможения.  
Башня зашевелилась – все кинулись выполнять распоряжения.  
Но Альберт не тронулся с места. Освоившись с панелью управления злополучными очками, он раз за разом заставлял их воспроизводить перед глазами последние кадры: крутой вираж и с ювелирной точностью срежиссированная авария в воздухе и на воде. Маэстро действительно был гением...  
Этот очевидный факт был подтвержден громовыми аплодисментами, сопровождавшими руление "Ласточки" – встречать Маэстро высыпали все "Грифоны". Капитан даже не стал снимать "колпак" (дополнительную защиту кабины от ЭМИ, сквозь которую после отключения всех внешних датчиков, разумеется, не пробивались никакие сигналы, включая команды Дороти) и красиво сел вслепую. Выпрыгнул из кабины, привычным уже движением огладив бок самолета, и тут же оказался зажатым в кольцо восхищенных пилотов. Его приветствовали, хлопали по плечу, по спине, возбужденно поздравляли, и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока "Грифоны" не добрались до выхода из ангара.  
Там стоял Ирвинг.  
На протяжении нескольких бесконечно долгих секунд он молча смотрел в глаза Эммерса, а потом равнодушно уронил:  
– Через полчаса в моем кабинете.

Альберт сам не мог бы объяснить, что его занесло именно в эту часть базы именно в этот момент. Но сейчас он все отдал бы, чтобы оказаться подальше – для одного, и без того слишком тяжелого и длинного, дня это было чересчур. Но он не мог пошевельнуться, потому что был уверен, что его заметят.  
– Связь вырубилась, значит? – ядовито осведомился Ирвинг, практически неподвижно стоя напротив Эммерса и сверля капитана взглядом.  
Дверь в кабинет эти двое закрыть и не подумали.  
– Так бывает, – невозмутимо отреагировал Курт.  
Альберт мысленно с ним согласился: это и вправду было возможно. После атаки ЭМИ электроника работала нестабильно, сбои случались не то чтобы часто, но всё же.  
– Бывает, – если отжать голос Ирвинга, из него наверняка можно было бы приготовить яд, нет, сразу несколько ядов разных видов, например, цианистый калий, кураре и ботулотоксин. – Только я пока еще способен отличить "бывает" от "а пошел бы я развлечься", Курт.  
– Что тебя не устраивает? – голос Маэстро звучал всё так же спокойно. – Задание выполнено. Не мы первыми проявили агрессию. Правила игры соблюдены.  
– Курт, ты дебил? – взорвался Ирвинг. – Тебя могли убить!  
– Но не убили.  
Ирвинг на одно гнетущее мгновение замер, вглядываясь в лицо капитана, а потом размахнулся и двинул кулаком Эммерсу в челюсть.  
Альберт вмерз в стену.  
– Идиот! Ты поставил под угрозу свою жизнь, свой самолет и жизнь тех, кто был вынужден прикрывать твою самодовольную задницу! – Ирвинг резко хлопнул ладонями по столешнице и выдохнул. – Значит так. Отстранен на две недели. Полетишь на мясорубке _(4)_ инспектировать запасные аэродромы.  
К шоку Альберта, Эммерс вдруг расхохотался:  
– Могу хоть ковровые дорожки постелить на полосы, – выговорил наконец он. Только под нездоровым весельем Стэнфорд вдруг почуял что-то другое, чему не мог подобрать названия. – И, Винг. Ты отлично знал, что прикрытие мне не потребуется.  
Эммерс развернулся и вышел из кабинета.  
– Да пошел ты, мудила!  
В стену полетело что-то тяжелое, разбилось, а потом Ирвинг вылетел вслед за Маэстро, хлопнул дверью и удалился в противоположном направлении.  
Невольного свидетеля этой сцены ни одни из них так и не заметил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Лэйгун – бог грома в китайской мифологии  
> (2) Яньло-ван – бог смерти в китайской мифологии  
> (3) ВПП – взлетно-посадочная полоса  
> (4) Мясорубка (вертушка, вентилятор, мельница и т.д.) – жаргонное название вертолета.


	5. Часть 2. Глава 1

_База ВВС США во Флориде  
16 января 2031 года_

Талантливый, мыслящий не по шаблону, постоянно нарушающий субординацию, да еще открытый пассивный гей – Ирвинг был занозой в заднице у всех командиров, к которым попадал, пока ему не встретился Ратерфорд Лукас. Его Генеральство похмыкал над досье, посмотрел на сидящего напротив летчика и так хлопнул папкой об стол, что даже стальные нервы Ирвинга дрогнули, и молодой человек едва не подпрыгнул в кресле.  
Лукас что-то говорил о традициях военных, о перспективах, о том, что (ну конечно) знал его отца. Но уже с первых слов Ирвинг понял четыре вещи: Лукас кристальный гетер, он срать хотел на правила, ему нравится Ирвинг и сейчас он ему предложит что-то интересное.  
– ... нужны, такие как ты, – эхом откликнулся генерал. – Но ты никуда не впишешься. Самое большее, чего добьешься, – капитанское звание где-нибудь у черта на рогах с дай Бог парой не боевых вылетов в месяц. Я предлагаю тебе кое-что получше.  
Несмотря на легализацию гомосексуальных браков по всей стране, несмотря на реформу устава, проведение разъяснительной и образовательной работы, несмотря на формирование у общественности положительного образа людей с гомосексуальной ориентацией, многие все еще сторонились таких, как Ирвинг. А в ВВС концентрация гомофобов иногда и вовсе достигала опасной величины. Так что тут Лукас был прав. Ничего ему не светит, если и дальше плыть по течению.  
– Закурить можно?  
Лукас глянул на него исподлобья, потом, видимо, решил не обращать внимания на его выходки и кивнул.  
– Я тебе предлагаю эксперимент. Наберешь себе лучших из лучших. Асов. Гениев. Слетаешь команду.  
Ага. То есть, собери вокруг себя банду таких же отморозков, как ты сам, разгребись с их тараканами и попробуй усидеть потом на этом вулкане.  
– Под моим непосредственным руководством, – пробилось сквозь поток вялого отрицания.  
Ирвинг сел прямо и даже затушил сигарету.  
– Вы хотите себе элитную эскадрилью в личное пользование, сэр? Под моим командованием?  
Лукас спокойно смотрел прямо ему в глаза.  
Это было: да.  
– И вы не будете вмешиваться в мои методы и оспаривать мои приказы вне боевых действий?  
– Если только ты не решишь атаковать Белый дом или Пентагон.  
Ирвинг хмыкнул.

_Военная база "Футенма"  
1 сентября 2031 года_

Эммерс был вторым, кто пришел к нему в программу.  
Вечером накануне позвонил Лукас и жизнерадостно сообщил, чтобы Ирвинг ждал гостей.  
Ирвинг никаких гостей не ждал и вообще пребывал не в лучшем расположении духа после беглого просмотра бухгалтерии. Он уже собрался тактично рекомендовать генералу одно глухое темное местечко для вечного успокоения, как тот вкрадчивым голосом назвал имя. Словно специально дожидался именно этого момента.  
Это произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы.  
Слава Курта Эммерса уже лет семь гремела по всем базам и частям, а его боевые операции и маневры подробно разбирались на лекциях в летных училищах по всему миру. На груди две Медали почета, три Креста ВВС и чертова прорва звездочек _(1)_.   
А полгода назад – операция "Яньло-ван".  
Гибель почти полусотни летчиков и их аппаратов стала национальной трагедией. Эммерс, чудом вытащивший из пекла единственного оставшегося в живых парня из своей эскадрильи и посадивший его и свой аппараты вслепую, стал легендой. С тех пор о нем ничего не слышали.  
Командир, лишенный крыльев.  
Ирвинг криво усмехнулся в экран.  
– На кой черт мне травматик, Лукас?  
– Тебе понравится, Кейс, – сообщил сукин сын и отключился.  
И вот этот травматик стоял перед ним, заложив руки в карманы брюк. И с любопытством разглядывал.  
Боль? Вина? Страдание? Тяжелые складки, глубокие морщины? Сгорбленные плечи?   
Нихуя.  
Этот мужик уже начал седеть, явно видел слишком много для одного, но был подтянут, спокоен, расслаблен и улыбался.  
Ирвинг поднялся, нехотя вытащил сигарету изо рта и затушил ее в пепельнице.  
– Майор Эммерс, я полагаю.  
Вместо того, чтобы отдать честь, они синхронно протянули друг другу руки. Ирвинг коротко кивнул. Рукопожатие было что надо. И тоже без следов пережитого стресса.  
– Капитан, – спокойно поправил его Эммерс. – Понижен в звании.  
Итак, ветеран войны, гордость нации и кумир всех американских мальчишек в возрасте от пяти до пятидесяти сломался от пережитой трагедии, потерял дубовые листья и отправлен зализывать раны в его эскадрилью.  
И ему предлагалось поверить в эту хуйню.  
Ирвинг с трудом подавил раздражение. Он терпеть не мог, когда его пытались наебать.  
– Ну и почему я, капитан?  
– Если верить досье, вы лучший.  
Взгляд Эммерса неуловимо потяжелел. Ему явно не терпелось проверить способности нового командира на практике.   
И это желание было взаимным.  
– Когда прибудет ваша ласточка?  
Капитан поморщился:  
– Доставят к концу месяца. Все еще латают, в последний раз ей крепко досталось.  
Ирвинг раздосадовано кивнул. Предлагать Эммерсу одну из своих птичек было бессмысленно. О причудах гордости нации уже тоже ходили легенды. Маэстро изменял своей ласточке и садился за штурвал другого истребителя только в случае крайней необходимости.  
– Идемте, капитан. Покажу наше гнездо.  
Разумеется, ничего нового он ему показать не мог: видел одну базу, можно считать, видел почти все. Не считая того, что непосредственно в Гнезде все еще царил хаос.  
База уже несколько лет обживала островок Шумшу между Камчаткой и островом Парамушир. Японцы разумно решили, что лучше не мелочиться и отдать на откуп весь остров, чтобы военные сидели там и не совались к нормальным людям. Американцы спорить не стали, тем более что нашлась на Шумшу заброшенная летная полоса, которую оставалось только починить и расширить.  
Места было более чем достаточно, в особенности если сравнить со старой базой на Окинаве. Хватило и летчикам, и морскому десанту, и сухопутным. Последних, впрочем, было не особенно много.  
Об Окинаве у Ирвинга сохранились отрывочные воспоминания. Он бывал там пару раз – еще с отцом. Тесная земля, крошечные домики, состояние полувойны с местными жителями. И невероятно красивая природа. И предельно вежливые люди. Холодная вежливость. Кинжалы улыбок.  
Здесь было иначе. Новая база напоминала Вавилон, хотя американцев на ней по-прежнему было больше всего. Под каждую часть выделили достаточно места, чтобы не сидеть друг у друга на головах, и еще немного осталось на общий спортивный комплекс с крытым стадионом.  
Их узнавали.  
Замирали.  
Смотрели.  
Переговаривались.  
Отдавали честь.  
Кто-то даже наспех щелкнул с коммуникатора.  
Навстречу попались расходящиеся с тренировки "морские котики". Один из парней приостановился, улыбнулся майору и знакомым жестом спросил: ну как сегодня? Ирвинг отрицательно мотнул головой. Этот вечер придется посвятить мистеру Совершенство. Который вдобавок, заметив их обмен жестами, явственно хмыкнул.  
Сам не зная, почему, Ирвинг разозлился и наконец по-настоящему внимательно всмотрелся в Эммерса.   
Красивый мужик. Лезвие. Тщательно выбрит. Тщательно подстрижен. Мужественное лицо, правильные черты, жесткий взгляд. Бабы на таких гроздьями виснут. Но гей-радар вовсю вопил, что перед ним свой.  
В личном деле ни единого упоминания о неуставных отношениях.  
Легенда Военно-воздушных сил Америки – латентный гей? Это становится интересным.  
– Идем. Хочу кое-что показать.   
Самое вкусное Ирвинг приберег напоследок. Курт наверняка уже мог что-то увидеть с воздуха, но вряд ли все. Бросив взгляд на идущего рядом пилота, Ирвинг вдруг понял, что тот в нетерпении. Когда заходили в башню, Курт неожиданно положил руку своему проводнику на плечо. Майор в недоумении обернулся: трогать его без разрешения мало кто осмеливался. Курт стоял с закрытыми глазами. Без проницательного взгляда его лицо сделалось мягче, стало каким-то беззащитным.  
– Я хочу свой сюрприз, – усмехаясь, сказал Эммерс.  
Ирвинг понял, что расползается в идиотской улыбке.   
Так близко.   
Так понятно.  
Он положил свою ладонь поверх горячей руки и шагнул вперед.  
Ему было, что показать. Улучшенная обзорность аквариума. Дополнительные мониторы на все слепые зоны. Данные метеобашни транслируются каждому диспетчеру. Превосходно видно ангары на другой стороне поля. Две рабочих ВПП и одна для экстренных случаев. Широкое поле руления. Аварийное освещение полос и аэродрома. Дублированные системы торможения и амортизации. Все, что затребовал Ирвинг, Лукас ему выбил без вопросов.  
Давай, смотри, легенда Новой Америки. Как тебе?..  
Ирвинг видел, что тому нравится. В карих глазах зажглись золотые искры. Эммерс стал похож на мальчишку в рождественское утро.  
Посыпались вопросы.  
А это есть? А это? А вы предусмотрели?.. А как вы?..  
Ирвинг сам загорелся, отвечая. Прямо тут же, в диспетчерской, уселся на стол и начал показывать карты, схемы, рисовать планы. Курт встал рядом, опираясь руками о столешницу, почти утыкаясь лбом в его лоб, и вскоре Ирвинг с удивлением осознал, что еще до кучи не продумал. Сенсорной поверхности стола и бумаг обоим быстро стало мало, и Эммерс с невозмутимым "у вас сейчас мало нагрузки" отогнал от ближайшего терминала диспетчера и запустил программу 3D-моделирования. Через полчаса они перешли на "ты", но оба этого не заметили.  
Распахнувшаяся дверь застала их врасплох. Они замерли над своими драгоценными чертежами и картами, настороженно вскинулись, не заметив, что движение одного практически в точности копирует другого.  
Зато диспетчеры, хранившие покерфейс и пытавшиеся работать, несмотря на устроенный начальством бедлам, воодушевились.  
– Наконец-то!  
– Тебя за чем посылали?!  
– Тащи сюда свою задницу.  
Ирвинг, слегка обалдев, воззрился вновь на дверь. В проеме стоял поднос. Пирамиду кофейных чашек и кружек, снеков, бургеров и прочей снеди венчал фейерверк.  
Прищурившись, майор сумел признать в этом фейерверке человеческое существо с разноцветными волосами. На автомате закинув в рот сигарету, Ирвинг щелкнул зажигалкой и поначалу попал мимо кончика. Потом обнаружил, что закуривает с фильтра. Матернувшись, он закурил новую, наблюдая как разгружается поднос.  
Наконец, дождавшись, пока озверевшие без кофеина стражи воздуха разберут кружки, он лениво сполз со стола.  
– Может мне кто-то объяснить, что за херня в **моей** башне?  
Воцарилось гробовое молчание, прерываемое писком приборов и редким позывным из чьего-либо наушника.  
– Я не херня, – наконец послышалось из угла, куда успел ретироваться разноцветный нарушитель спокойствия. – Я Донован О'Флаэрти.  
– Виноват, сэр! – тут же вскочил один из парней-навигаторов. – Это мой племянник, сэр!  
Взгляд Ирвинга скользнул по навигатору.  
– Сэр. Простите, сэр. Я все могу объяснить, сэр.  
– Заткнись, – дружелюбно сказал Ирвинг. – Просто заткнись. – И уже в адрес Донована: – Где учишься?  
– Я закончил, – полным достоинства голосом ответило цветастое чудовище, – Лекленд, сэр, и Колорадо.  
Ирвинг отчего-то переглянулся с Куртом. Во взгляде Эммерса как в зеркале отражалась заинтересованность и насмешливое любопытство.  
– И по какой же специальности? Стюарда?  
– Штурмана, – тихо ответил парень.  
С лица Ирвинга сползла глумливая усмешка. Он еще раз взглянул на ходячую радугу. Не дотягивавшую по весу килограмм пятнадцать до летной нормы и по росту – сантиметра два.  
Ну вот, блядь, так всегда. Хочешь поржать, а у людей трагедия.  
Как его вообще выпустили из Академии с такими физическими показателями…  
И вновь они с Куртом встретились взглядами. Майор уже не удивился, лишь ощутил глухой укол раздражения напополам с ледяными мурашками вдоль хребта.  
– Подойди, – коротко бросил он младшему О'Флаэрти.  
Ирвинг и Эммерс выставили взволнованного дядю вон и гоняли мальчишку два или три часа, поставили на уши башню, загрузив всех присутствующих моделированием сложных ситуаций и задач в условиях информационной перегрузки, даже подняли в воздух трех птичек с маневровыми, пять вертолетов и два личных самолета какого-то сухопутного начальства. Возмущенные вызовы, последовавшие немедленно, были проигнорированы. И в конце импровизированного экзамена Ирвинг понял, что случайно обзавелся, возможно, лучшим диспетчером-навигатором в мире.  
– Все, марш домой, – подытожил он, любуясь тем, как в огромных серых глазищах недоверие начинает сменяться робкой надеждой. – Завтра выходишь на работу. Сидеть пока будешь со своим дядей. Потом обеспечим тебе персональное место. Пошли, Эммерс. Мне определенно надо промочить горло. – Вспомнив о правилах хорошего тона, Ирвинг изобразил вежливость: – Или ты сначала хотел бы взглянуть на свою комнату?  
Курт усмехнулся:  
– Комната подождет, они все одинаковые. А вот жрать хочется. Совместим?

Командование Вооруженных сил США не поленилось снабдить своих бравых вояк целым развлекательным комплексом – в миниатюре, разумеется, никому бы и в голову не пришло устраивать здесь Лас-Вегас.  
Ирвинг уверенно толкнул дверь любимого бара и тут же оказался зажат в чьих-то объятиях. Усмехаясь, то и дело хлопая кого-то по плечу, а кого-то и по заднице, майор протащил своего спутника в любимый угол. Сидевшая за столиком парочка моментально ретировалась – парень только успел отдать робкое "честь имею".  
Ужин прошел в молчании – оба проголодались. А вот сразу после Курт приглашающе кивнул на бильярдные столы.  
– Уверен? – буднично бросил Ирвинг. – Доски со счетом видишь?  
Играть в пул против него давно уже никто не решался. Всем надоело проигрывать.  
– Так даже интереснее, – заверил Курт, подхватывая со стола пиво.  
Усмехнувшись, Ирвинг двинулся за ним.   
У столов шел ожесточенный спор. Рыжий вихрастый паренек возбужденно жестикулировал, пытаясь втолковать что-то небольшой группе слушающих его вертолетчиков. Партия явно была забыта.  
– ...бессмысленно! Китайцам достаточно кнопку нажать – и все наше хваленое оборудование станет бесполезной кучей дерьма!  
– Владивосток был восемь лет назад, – вяло протянул один из летчиков. – Что ж они ее не применяли с тех пор?  
Судя по лицу, этот спор успел ему порядком надоесть. Таинственную и вездесущую "ЭМИ-пушку", с помощью которой китайцы разом накрыли половину восточной территории бывшей России, обсуждали почти беспрерывно последние семь лет на всех уровнях. С нулевым результатом.  
– Дорабатывают! Представь себе такую пушку на каждом вертолете или танке! Или на спутнике! А? Представил? – паренек взмахнул руками и случайно задел плечо Курта. – Простите, – он дежурно извинился и тут же замер, уставившись на Эммерса.  
Тот спокойно кивнул и проследовал за Ирвингом к дальнему столу, но мальчишка вдруг нагнал его и схватил за локоть:  
– Майор Эммерс! – взгляд споткнулся о две полосы на воротнике. – Простите, капитан... Вам ведь это известно лучше, чем кому-либо другому! Скажите им!  
– Сказать что? – спокойно поинтересовался Курт.  
Под его взглядом паренек неожиданно стушевался. Но всё равно упрямо проговорил:  
– "Яньло-ван"... Вы... Вас ведь тогда всех почитай одним залпом вырубили.   
Гомон вокруг прекратился. Все взгляды устремились на Эммерса, но тот молчал. Вскоре тишина стала абсолютной.  
– Да, – наконец неохотно уронил Курт. – Они ударили разом. Синхронный выстрел из двадцати ЭМИ-орудий. Гораздо мощнее, чем раньше – вся электроника полетела к чертям.   
Парень судорожно вздохнул. Ирвинг отчаянно смолил несчастный бычок, пытаясь не заржать и не испортить Курту веселье.  
А Эммерс невозмутимо продолжил:  
– Скоро они поставят такие излучатели на каждую машину... Семья есть? – неожиданно спросил он.  
Паренек растерянно кивнул:  
– Мама дома ждет...  
– Вернулся бы ты к маме. Пока не поздно.  
– Так вы... Вы что-то знаете, да? – на лице юноши заиграла понимающая улыбка.  
Ирвинг поспешно схватился за кий, жалея, что при таком стечении народа не может вцепиться в него зубами, чтобы не заржать в голос.   
Курт многозначительно промолчал и принялся невозмутимо натирать руку мелом. Поняв, что разговор окончен, парень еще раз кивнул и с торжествующим выражением лица вернулся к своим.   
Ирвинг окинул взглядом бар и с облегчением заметил глумливые улыбки и смешки.  
Он выровнял пирамиду и хмыкнул:  
– И как ты только можешь нести полную хуйню с таким невозмутимым лицом.  
Курт пожал плечами:  
– Много практики.  
И тут же сощурился и наклонился над столом – первый удар по негласной традиции был за пригласившим. Майор проводил взглядом три шара, разбежавшиеся по лузам. Начало многообещающее.  
– Неужели так часто спрашивают...  
Курт зашел на второй удар. Гладкое темное дерево вновь коснулось кожи, кий мягко скользнул в ложбинке между большим и указательным пальцем. А Ирвингу вдруг стало жарко. Представился совсем не кий и не поверх руки. Интересно, у него такое же хищное выражение лица в постели?..  
Курт промахнулся, Ирвинг усмехнулся и легко оттолкнул его бедром от стола. Эммерс шутливый вызов на тактил не поддержал – спокойно подвинулся и встал позади, наблюдая, по какой траектории будет бить противник.   
Обиделся?  
Нет.  
Вправду наблюдает.  
– Так что там произошло? – Ирвинг загнал в лузу очередную партию и на мгновение выпрямился, ловя взгляд.   
В карих глазах промелькнула насмешка:  
– Хочешь пополнить ряды спрашивающих?  
Курт окинул взглядом стол и потянулся за рестом _(2)_. Очередной шар влетел в лузу, оставляя на доске бело-черную пару. Позиция была невыгодной, и он опять уступил место у стола Ирвингу.  
– Такая "пушка" должна жрать немыслимое количество энергии, – неожиданно проговорил Курт. – Для залпа пришлось бы обесточить пол-Китая. Не говоря уже о том, что ЭМИ – не лучевое оружие.  
– И ты думаешь, что... – Ирвинг промазал и выпрямился, глядя ему в глаза.  
– ...ложки нет, – Курт буднично закончил фразу за него.  
Зато есть военная программа, гранты университетам и многомиллионные исследования. Экономика США надрывалась, пытаясь создать новое сверх-оружие, повторяющее или превосходящее знаменитую китайскую установку. И ни к чему простым людям знать, что так сильно пугающей их пушки не существует.  
Ирвинг кивнул. Он сам давно пришел к тем же выводам.  
– Тогда как...  
– Много маленьких источников.  
Майор сощурился:  
– Одномоментно. Тщательно спланированная акция устрашения...  
– ...и она удалась. – Восьмерка легла в лузу, и Эммерс легко коснулся края его бокала с пивом своим. – Первая партия за мной. Играем дальше?  
– Уж не думал ли ты слиться?  
Курт выиграл и вторую партию. На третьей Ирвинг собрался и переманил удачу на свою сторону. Вокруг стола начали собираться зрители, но ни тот, ни другой их не замечали. Игра превратилась в поединок. Про пиво оба забыли, захваченные азартом и желанием во что бы то ни стало обставить, одержать верх. Четвертую партию Ирвинг завершил совершенно показушным красивым триплетом _(3)_ , вскинул кий и с вызовом уставился в глаза Курту.  
– Ну что, кто выиграет пятую, тот победил?  
Эммерс кивнул.  
Незваные помощники мигом кинулись составлять новую пирамиду, и тут вдруг в баре вновь воцарилась тишина.  
Ирвинг недоуменно оглянулся через плечо и немедленно развернулся всем корпусом.  
Через толпу бравых вояк шествовала королева. Во всяком случае, никакие сравнения, кроме этого, не пришли ему в голову. Уложенные короной светлые волосы, темно-зеленые глаза, точеное лицо, великолепная фигура, отлично сидящая форма. Пожалуй, это была самая красивая женщина, какую Ирвингу доводилось видеть. Но ни единого свиста, ни одной сальной или даже просто одобрительной реплики вслед или навстречу. И когда она приблизилась, майор понял, почему. Женщинам с таким взглядом вслед не свистят из чувства самосохранения пополам с уважением.  
Рядом прислонился к столу Курт, во взгляде которого читалось явное восхищение. Ирвингу внезапно захотелось оторвать ему голову. Чтобы не смотрел. Он на секунду зажмурился, недоумевая, что происходит. Они знали друг друга всего часов восемь. Что за идиотизм...  
– Майор Ирвинг, полагаю, – голос богини вполне соответствовал внешности.  
– Верно. С кем имею честь?  
– Лейтенант Стоун, – она протянула ему руку.  
Рукопожатие было уверенным, но без излишней твердости. Лейтенант оставалась женщиной до кончиков ухоженных ногтей.  
– Кэтрин "Леди" Стоун, – в голосе Курта зазвучало уважение. – Капитан Эммерс. Рад с вами познакомиться.   
– Взаимно, Маэстро, – красавица перевела на него заинтересованный взгляд. – Вы тоже будете служить под командованием майора Ирвинга?  
Эммерс улыбнулся шире:  
– О, так нашего полку прибыло?  
– Что значит – тоже? – встрепенулся наконец Ирвинг. – Я не подавал запроса на ваш перевод.  
– Конечно не подавали, – всё так же спокойно ответила женщина.  
Майор на мгновение опешил. И подумал, что если это очередная выходка Лукаса, он завтра же пошлет его генеральство куда подальше. А Стоун невозмутимо продолжила:  
– Я направила вам официальное прошение две недели назад, и вы его, разумеется, проигнорировали. Потому что я женщина, а вы, майор, женоненавистник и шовинист, – в голосе лейтенанта не было гнева или обиды. Она просто прочитала его досье и сделала выводы. – Поэтому я прибыла сюда лично. Вы протестируете меня и возьмете в команду.   
– Почему вы так в этом уверены? – машинально спросил Ирвинг, похлопывая себя по карманам в поисках зажигалки.   
Ему срочно нужно было закурить.  
– Вам нужны лучшие из лучших? Значит, вам нужна я.  
Ирвинг покосился на Эммерса в поисках поддержки, но того реакция майора на летчицу явно забавляла. Сукин сын.  
Наконец, Ирвинг отыскал зажигалку и прикурил:  
– Хорошо, – наконец, сказал он единственное, что мог в этой ситуации сказать. – Завтра в десять. Посмотрим, на что вы способны.  
– Благодарю, майор. Вы не разочаруетесь.  
А баба гордячка. Впрочем, Ирвинг подозревал, что с обоснованной или не обоснованной манией величия при наборе команды ему придется столкнуться еще не раз.  
Он хотел уже попрощаться и вернуться к игре, но Стоун вдруг улыбнулась Эммерсу и проговорила:  
– Капитан, вы не угостите даму бокалом вина?  
– С удовольствием, – Курт отставил кий и кивнул Ирвингу. – Будем считать это разминкой. С тебя следующая партия.  
Ирвинг неохотно кивнул.  
Глядя вслед удаляющейся парочке, он подумал, что они отлично смотрятся вместе.  
Эта мысль ему неожиданно очень не понравилась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Названия военных наград США.   
> Медаль почета – высшая военная награда США, ею награждают за "выдающуюся храбрость и отвагу, проявленные с риском для жизни и превышающие долг службы, при участии в действиях против врагов Соединённых Штатов..." и далее по тексту.  
> Крест Военно-воздушных сил – персональная военная награда ВВС США, высшая награда Военно-воздушных сил, вторая награда по старшинству в общей системе старшинства военных наград США. Основанием для награждения Крестом ВВС служит проявленный особо выдающийся героизм, не могущий, однако, быть отмеченным Медалью Почёта.  
> Серебряная звезда – персональная военная награда США, основанием для награждения которой служат мужество и отвага, проявленные в бою. Серебряная звезда является федеральной наградой и предназначена для награждения военнослужащих всех пяти видов Вооружённых сил США.  
> (2) Рест (англ. rest) – приспособление для установки кия (применяется в случае, если игра с руки невозможна или крайне затруднительна). В русском бильярде носит гордое название "теща".  
> (3) Триплет – удар, при котором играемый шар сперва отразится от двух бортов а затем направляется в лузу.


	6. Часть 2. Глава 2

_Военная база "Футенма"  
2-30 сентября 2031 года_

Лейтенант Стоун оказалась хороша. На вкус Ирвинга, не идеальна – слишком академичным, слишком роботизированным выглядело ее управление машиной, но это как раз было поправимо. Во всем остальном она его устроила. Он безошибочно чувствовал в ней стратега, тактика и отличного управленца. Отказаться от нее означало проявить не только упоротый шовинизм, но и откровенную тупость. Если на первое Ирвинг еще был вполне способен, то на второе уже нет.  
Стоун и Эммерс в значительной степени облегчили его жизнь, взяв часть административных обязанностей на себя. Сделать еще предстояло много. Благо обстоятельства позволяли.  
У них не было боевых вылетов, и даже учения требовали спецзапросов. Между мировыми державами воцарилось очередное перемирие, ходили слухи о том, что скоро и вовсе заключат мир. Само собой, пока все готовились усесться за стол переговоров на нейтральной территории демократичной старушки Европы, никто никуда не летал и даже пернуть не смел без указа свыше.   
Временами до базы докатывались отголоски новостей с территорий Китая и России. Этим глобальное перемирие было, очевидно, по барабану. Раз начав боевые действия, обе страны катились дальше по инерции.  
Ирвинг подозревал, что с Куртом у него будут проблемы. Все-таки старший по званию, привык командовать, распоряжаться. Опыт Ирвинга был несравним с его опытом. Но... подозрения оказались беспочвенными. Конфликтов не было, если не считать мелких стычек, завершавшихся к обоюдному удовольствию жаркими дебатами. Обычно их венчало совместное решение, устраивавшее обоих. Им работалось хорошо и как-то просто, словно они не первый год и даже не первое десятилетие вместе тянули лямку. Ирвингу и нравилось это, и злило, и настораживало. Курт удивительно легко вписывался в жизнь базы, в жизнь эскадрильи, в его собственную жизнь.   
Как-то совершенно незаметно Ирвинг пришел к выводу, что ему хотелось бы, чтобы Курт вошел не только в жизнь. Капитан был хорош до неприличия, и в постели наверняка отжигал. Хотя, строго говоря, не вполне соответствовал вкусам Ирвинга, предпочитавшего парней повыше и помощнее. Просто грех было оставлять Эммерса в неведении относительно его настоящей ориентации. Главное, не переть в лобовую – и все будет отлично.

Накануне прибытия ласточки Эммерса, Ирвинг потащил его в ангары. На птичку майора они уже любовались, но никак не могли застать там главного механика, а именно с Мэттом Ирвингу очень хотелось познакомить Курта.  
В этот раз удача им улыбнулась.  
Мэтт, осторожно отодвинув полупрозрачную м-панель, покинул освещенный пятачок рядом с F-39 и направился им навстречу, сдвинув инфоочки на лоб, отчего приобрел слегка удивленный вид.  
– Мэтт Стенджерс, лучший инженер-механик ВВС, – улыбнулся майор. – Крут Эммерс.  
– Наслышан о вашей "Ласточке", – громыхнул Мэтт.  
Руки обоих пилотов поочередно практически утонули в его лапище.  
– Надеюсь, слышать пришлось только хорошее, – усмехнулся Курт. – Разрешите посмотреть? – он указал на панель.  
Мэтт кивнул.  
Следующие полтора часа пролетели незаметно, пока у них над головой не захлопало и не заговорило что-то хрипло и немного напыщенно.  
– Что за чудо в перррьях?  
Ирвинг поднял голову и расплылся в улыбке.  
– Сам ты чудо в перьях. Это Курт, познакомься.  
На стол перед Куртом шумно шмякнулась большая черная птица и уставилась на пилота изучающе то одним глазом, то другим. Вдоволь насмотревшись, ворон выпрямился и, казалось, подбоченился.  
– Пррривет, крррасавчик.  
Ирвинг с Мэттом переглянулись, но постарались сохранить серьезные выражения на лицах.  
– Спасибо, – хмыкнул наконец Курт, – ты тоже ничего.  
– Сэррр Эдгаррр кррруче всех, – поучительно сказал ворон.  
– Да, неплохо писал старик.  
– Это его зовут так, – пояснил Мэтт. – Только ума не приложу, почему сэр.  
– Ты дурррень! – птица тюкнула его клювом в карман и взлетела к потолку.  
Дурнем Мэтт, конечно, не был. В тот же вечер он в пух и прах разбил Курта в партии в шахматы, чем вызвал у того уважение и одобрение. А вот Ирвинга проигрыш Эммерса, хоть и не удивил, но слегка раздосадовал. И тот факт, что Курт относился к своему поражению философски и даже с изрядной долей иронии, не успокаивал – скорее, больше заводил. Отчего-то хотелось немедленно вызвать механика на матч-реванш, но Ирвинг лучше всех на базе знал, что обыграть Мэтта практически невозможно. Во всяком случае, Ирвингу еще ни разу не удавалось.  
А еще охереть как раздражало, что Курт игнорировал все намеки и оставлял без ответа все попытки соблазнения. Раздражало, потому что невозможно было понять, как он к этому относится, поскольку не выказывал ни положительной, ни отрицательной реакции. Ирвинг впервые встретил человека, способного вообще никак на него не реагировать. И отчего-то это лишь сильнее подхлестывало.

После импровизированного матча вышел на связь Лукас и в свойственной ему мягкой полунасмешливой манере поинтересовался, отчего из рекомендованного неким Джонатаном Кейси Ирвингом числа "двадцать два" в летном составе присутствуют всего двое, не считая самого Кейси. Попытавшись препираться, майор встретил неожиданный отпор от начальства и вынужден был прослушать длительную отповедь про политику, финансирование и нормы этики и морали. После чего генерал отключился, ясно показывая, что дело серьезно.  
Ирвинг вздохнул и принялся за работу. Через два часа и пачку сигарет он с ненавистью окинул взглядом царящий в кабинете хаос и потянулся к коммуникатору. И только нажав кнопку вызова, сообразил, что уже за полночь и Эммерс наверняка спит. Но тот откликнулся почти сразу:  
– Что случилось?  
От звука чуть хриплого со сна голоса по спине пробежали мурашки.   
– Отбой, все в порядке. Просто… – Ирвинг замолчал, слушая спокойное ровное дыхание в трубке. Почему-то подумалось, что Эммерс наверняка спит голым, и воображение тут же услужливо подбросило картинку. – Скажи, Курт, ты когда-нибудь команду себе набирал?  
Капитан понимающе усмехнулся:  
– Через десять минут буду.  
Ирвинг хотел сказать, что можно заняться этим и завтра с утра, но Эммерс уже отключился.   
Ровно через десять минут дверь бесшумно скользнула в сторону, впуская Курта – одетого, бодрого и подтянутого, словно он и не ложился.   
С бутылкой, парой бокалов и ведерком со льдом.  
– В первый раз такие вещи на трезвую голову не делаются, – сообщил он в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд и тут же поморщился. – Ну ты и надымил. Под потолком пару Костей подвесить можно.  
Он сгрузил свою ношу на край заваленного бумагами стола и включил приточную вентиляцию. Потом, не удовлетворившись полученным результатом, подошел к окну и распахнул его. Ирвинг повел плечами – с улицы потянуло промозглым холодом.  
Эммерс разлил виски по бокалам, придвинул стул и сел по левую руку.  
– Для начала давай выкинем тех, кого рекомендовало начальство. Обычно там мусор, – его рука замерла над панелью. – Не возражаешь?  
Ирвинг кивнул.   
Пальцы мягко пробежали по сенсорной клавиатуре, открывая первое досье, и майор снова поймал себя на мыслях совсем не о работе. У Курта были очень красивые руки – крупные, жилистые, с выраженными венами и длинными сильными пальцами. Чистый секс. Ирвинг представил эти руки на своем теле и нервно потянулся за сигаретами.  
Через час куча запросов и личных дел, приводивших его в ужас, уменьшилась раза в четыре. Большая часть лежавших на столе бумаг также улетела в ведро. Курт наконец отпил из бокала, откинулся на спинку и довольно хмыкнул:  
– Вот теперь можно работать.  
– Почему ты здесь? – вдруг в лоб спросил Ирвинг.  
Почему здесь. Почему не набрал новую эскадрилью. Почему пошел под руку младшего и по возрасту, и по опыту – звание в данном случае было всего лишь фикцией. В голове роился десяток таких "почему". И ни одного ответа.  
Курт молчал.  
Он начал говорить, когда Ирвинг уже решил, что ответа так и не добьется.  
– Операция "Яньло-ван" готовилась меньше трех недель. Лично генералом Андерсоном.  
Ирвинг кивнул. Последнее знал из газет любой мальчишка. А вот первое стало сюрпризом. Операции такого масштаба готовились месяцами, а иногда годами.  
– Задачей Одиннадцатого крыла было прикрытие бомбардировщиков при атаке оружейного склада и двух небольших китайских аэродромов в районе Станового нагорья. Под легендой уничтожения баз террористов.  
– Трех, – машинально поправил Ирвинг.  
– Двух, – тихо повторил Эммерс. – По данным разведки в квадрате B34 никакой базы не было.  
– В34?!  
Ирвинг выпрямился. Посмотрел в отсутствующий взгляд Курта и закурил. Чертова зажигалка в пальцах дрожала.  
– Честь открытия базы "Лэйгун" официально принадлежит двадцать пятой разведывательной эскадрилье. "Хамелеоны". Отличные ребята, к ним у меня никаких претензий... А место проведения операции "Яньло-ван" во всех отчетах просто перенесли на сто миль южнее.  
Ирвинг глубоко затянулся. Не помогло.  
– И никаких сверх-новых модификаций ЭМИ, – голос Курта звучал слишком спокойно и ровно. – Только приказ немедленно атаковать, истерика в штабе, переполох в командном центре, ближний маневренный бой с сотней самолетов противника и ракеты земля-воздух. – Курт потянулся к бутылке и отпил прямо из горла. – Импульсными зарядами добивали уже при отступлении.  
Ирвинг молчал. Слова здесь были неуместны.  
– Я вытащил двоих. Гром отказался снимать колпак и впечатался в скалу. Для Лиса это стало последней каплей. Он слушал мои команды – тогда он был готов слушать любые команды. Сел. И на следующий же день был списан мозгоправом.  
Сигарета обожгла губы. Ирвинг швырнул бычок в пепельницу и закурил новую. Руки тряслись от ненависти и злобы в адрес козлов из верхушки.  
– На земле выяснилось, что Андерсон даже не направлял разведчиков в тот квадрат. Посчитал имеющиеся данные достаточными.  
– И после этого он остался при погонах? – Курт кивнул, и Ирвинг ошалело мотнул головой. – Бред собачий.  
– Он сын Уайта, – при звуках фамилии президента майор дернулся. – Внебрачный и единственный. Первая леди рожает уже пятую дочку. Мальчик с детства любил играть в самолетики... – Эммерс поднял на Ирвинга горячий давящий взгляд и усмехнулся. – Я получил вторую Медаль почета. А через месяц Андерсон вызвал меня к себе и в приватной беседе порекомендовал как можно быстрее набрать новую команду. И перейти под его личное руководство.   
– Дай угадаю, – Ирвинг попробовал пошутить. – Ты разбил ему нос.  
Но Курт шутить и не думал.  
– Челюсть. И два ребра. Ребра срослись, а вот с челюстью врачи намудрили.  
– Так вот почему он картавит! – Ирвинг запнулся и пристально вгляделся в заострившееся лицо. – Трибунал?  
– Замяли. По личному ходатайству Лукаса, – Курт мрачно улыбнулся. – Через пару дней генерал вызвал меня к себе и предложил на выбор: Академия в Колорадо или ты.  
Дрессировать молодых щенков или летать. Ирвинг медленно кивнул. Вот теперь все встало на свои места.   
Курт Эммерс явно не мог обходиться без неба и своей ласточки. Такой же псих, как он сам. Старый лис умел делать предложения, от которых не отказываются.  
Эммерс сидел неестественно прямо. Ирвингу захотелось протянуть руку и размять напряженные плечи и шею, почувствовать, как расслабляются под пальцами сведенные мышцы. Возможно даже, Курт откинул бы голову назад и лег затылком в ладонь…  
Майор мысленно проклял разыгравшееся воображение и разлил оставшийся виски по бокалам:  
– Не расстраивайся, – он шутливо салютовал Эммерсу. – Меня вообще сослали на Камчатку, потому что я пидорас.  
Незамысловатая шутка произвела именно тот эффект, на который он рассчитывал: Курт откинулся на спинку стула и расхохотался.  
Напряжение в комнате ощутимо спало.  
– Уговорил, – с трудом выдавил Курт сквозь смех, – расстраиваться не буду. Буду радоваться.  
Неожиданно он скользнул по телу майора откровенно изучающим взглядом. Совершенно недвусмысленным. Продолжение шутки или... По-прежнему глядя в глаза, Ирвинг улыбнулся и картинным движением закинул ноги на стол.  
Курт усмехнулся и бросил ему папку:  
– Кандидат номер один.  
Ирвинг машинально открыл ее, пытаясь заставить себя сосредоточиться на деле, и уставился на фотографию:  
– Ты рехнулся?  
– Почему? – Эммерс был сама невозмутимость. – Новоиспеченный лейтенант, диплом с отличием, больше пятидесяти боевых вылетов, превосходные характеристики...  
– Курт, он китаец.  
– Американец в пятом поколении. Ты не дочитал до графы "информация о семье".  
– Охотно верю, но рожа у него самая что ни на есть китайская.  
– Так ты еще и расист? – ехидно осведомился Курт.  
Ирвинг шутливо замахнулся на него папкой.  
– Майор-гей, диспетчер-фрик, женщина-ас и легенда ВВС в опале. Мне не хватает только китайца.  
– И русского.  
– Да ни за что!  
– Не зарекайся…  
Эммерс насмешливо сощурился и открыл следующее досье.

Они просидели над бумагами до глубокой ночи. Возможные кандидатуры продолжили обсуждать и на следующий день, за поздним завтраком. У Ирвинга строчки всевозможных запросов и личных дел уже отплясывали перед глазами тарантеллу. Он даже попытался разжалобить этим Курта, но тот отрицательно качнул головой и неумолимо потащил его обратно в кабинет. Оставалось только смириться.  
Спасение неожиданно явилось к майору в лице лейтенанта Стоун:  
– Вашу машину доставили, капитан, – невозмутимо сообщила Курту эта невероятная женщина, перехватив их на выходе из столовой. – Распишитесь.  
Эммерс чиркнул в бумагах стоящего рядом с ней паренька и расплылся в счастливой улыбке:  
– Фрэнк Браун?  
– Ваш механик в ангаре, – усмехнулась Кэтрин. – Не отходит от аппарата ни на шаг.  
Курт кивнул и перевел на Ирвинга горящий взгляд:  
– Ты не будешь против, если...  
– Разумеется, я за! – перебил его майор и решительно потянул Эммерса на выход, пока тот не передумал.  
Мог не волноваться. Судя по блеску в глазах, Курт стремился к своей ласточке как на свидание с лучшей из любовниц. В ангар они почти что вбежали, и Эммерс нетерпеливо оглядел огромное и пока полупустое помещение в поисках своей ненаглядной. Та обнаружилась совсем рядом, возле истребителя Ирвинга.   
И не только она.  
На краю освещенного пятачка молодой коренастый парень отмахивался от сэра Эдгара.  
– Мерррзавец! – ворон негодующе хлопал крыльями, норовя заехать по голове. – Пррреступник!  
– Убери от меня свою чертову птицу!   
– Он просто за меня переживает, – недовольно откликнулся Мэтт, приманивая к себе возмущенного любимца. – Дай мне посмотреть, и мы оба успокоимся.  
– Так смотри, м-панель перед носом, кто тебе не дает?!  
– Я хотел бы познакомиться лично...   
Ирвинг понимающе хмыкнул. Об истребителе Маэстро ходили легенды. Старый F-35, полностью модернизированный и абсолютно не уступающий новеньким F-39, а если верить многочисленным слухам, даже их превосходящий. Прежний механик Эммерса, Майерс Вернер, слыл гением. Каким-то непостижимым образом он умудрился втиснуть в небольшой самолет всю ту механику, которая с появлением ЭМИ стала жизненно необходимой. И благодаря которой новейшие F-39 были больше "Ласточки" раза в полтора.   
Узнав о смерти Вернера, Мэтт попросил увольнительную и напился первый и единственный раз в жизни. Конечно же, теперь ему не терпелось прикоснуться к последнему творению своего кумира. Но Фрэнк был неумолим:  
– Это все равно что на чужую бабу залезть!  
– Тогда уж не на, а под, – Мэтт хмыкнул. – Обожаю позу наездницы. Отличный ракурс и делать ничего не нужно.  
– Да хоть раком! Не твоя машина – не лезь!  
– Тррррус! – немедленно возбудился Эдгар.  
– Так, хватит, – недовольно уронил Курт. – Вы мне механика угробите. А он единственный, кого Вернер успел чему-то научить.  
В голосе Эммерса отчетливо прозвучали металлические нотки, и Мэтт неохотно отступил. Эдгар оскорблённо скосил на капитана глаз и взмыл под потолок. В наступившей тишине Курт наконец подошел к своей миниатюрной красавице, поднял руку и нежно провел пальцами по краю крыла:  
– Здравствуй, милая...  
Ирвинг проследил за движением ладони, которая мягко огладила бок истребителя, и почувствовал острое желание закурить. Он щелкнул зажигалкой, и Фрэнк едва не взвился под потолок:  
– Рядом с летательными аппаратами курить запрещено!  
Воркующий над самолетом Курт вздрогнул и недовольно обернулся:  
– Успокойся. Ему – можно, – он перевел на взгляд на Ирвинга, и карие глаза потемнели: – Ну что, майор... потанцуем?  
Ирвинг хмыкнул, стартанул в сторону раздевалки и… оказался вдруг вздернутым в воздух.  
– Эй! Что за черт?!  
– В медблок, – Мэтт опустил начальство на землю и строго посмотрел на Курта. – И ты тоже.  
Пилоты хмуро переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, направились на осмотр. Быстрее было его пройти, чем переубедить упрямого механика. Краем глаза Ирвинг успел заметить, что Мэтт что-то втолковывает недоверчивому Фрэнку, а потом тот кивнул и потянулся к коммуникатору. Думать о том, что там замыслили эти двое, времени и желания не было – перспектива долгожданного полета заслонила все.  
Спустя целую вечность две птички покинули ангар и начали руление. В наушниках тут же раздался возмущенный вызов.  
– Башня, кого там несет на полосу?  
– "Ласточка", Маэстро.  
– "Рип", Винг.  
– Башня, Винг, Маэстро – отмена.  
– Винг. С хуя ли?  
– Башня, Винг, вылеты запрещены приказом…  
– Дай сюда!  
Эфир наполнился помехами. Потом прозвучал ясный и четкий голос:  
– Башня. Винг и Маэстро, разрешаю руление.  
– Винг. Кто говорит?  
– Донован О’Флаэрти, сэр.  
Ирвинг усмехнулся.  
– Маэстро на первой, – прозвучал спокойный голос. – Башня, проверка системы.  
– Башня, Маэстро, разрешаю проверку.  
– Винг. Запуск двигателей.  
В эфир снова прорвался возмущенный голос первого диспетчера:  
– Башня, Винг, Маэстро, отмена. Повторяю, отмена.  
– Да пошел ты, – весело хмыкнул Ирвинг.  
Взревели двигатели, и "Рип" рванул с места, набирая скорость.  
– Майор, я буду вынужден доложить генералу Лукасу...  
– Маэстро, взлет.  
– Башня, Винг, Маэстро, взлет разрешаю, – невозмутимо отдал команду О'Флаэрти, и через мгновение два истребителя синхронно оторвались от ВПП.  
Вопль "Да я тебя под трибунал отдам, сопляк!" все проигнорировали.  
Маэстро повис на хвосте почти сразу. Предупреждающе взвизгнула система перехвата, сообщая о попадании "Рипа" в прицел ракеты малой дальности. Ирвинг сбросил обманку и винтом рванул вверх, ощущая присутствие "Ласточки" почти физически. Поддав, он развернулся и зашел "Ласточке" в спину, но тут же вновь почему-то оказался на мушке – Маэстро успел сделать петлю.  
– Сссука, – восторженно прошипел майор, резко уходя вправо от прежнего курса.  
– Башня, Винг, Маэстро, маневры в коробочке запрещены.  
– Башня, закройте хлебало, – отозвался Ирвинг.  
"Рип" лег на левое крыло. Ирвинг собирался сделать квадратную петлю и в процессе увидеть Курта, но как ни вертел головой, ничего не обнаружил.  
– Маэстро, ты в космос съебал?  
– В теньке отдыхаю, – насмешливо отозвался Курт.  
"Ласточка" вынырнула из-под брюха F-39 – Эммерс, красуясь, крутанул вокруг "Рипа" бочку и снова спрятался в тени более крупного истребителя. Маэстро отлично знал расположение бортовых камер и с ювелирной точностью скрылся в слепой зоне.   
Ирвинг скрипнул зубами и забродил из стороны в сторону, пытаясь оторваться от назойливой прилипалы, как акула в море. Когда ничего не вышло, он стал набирать высоту. "Ласточка" не отставала. На мгновение показалось, что Курт что-то намурлыкивает себе под нос прямо в эфире. Или не показалось. Что точно не показалось – так это определенное неудобство от начавшего жать в промежности комбинезона.  
Майор сощурился и резко задрал свою птичку носом относительно курса. "Рип" послушно встал в кобру, и "Ласточка" по инерции пронеслась вперед. F-39 упал на спину, описал мертвую петлю и зашел меньшему собрату в хвост.  
– Винг. Башня, у меня тут красные перистые. Какого хера?  
– Башня, Винг, сине-красные. Вам мы тоже добавили цвета.  
"Ласточка" метнулась вправо и вверх, но Ирвинг в точности повторил маневр, не выпуская Курта из прицела.  
– Маэстро. Башня, что за салон?  
Ирвинг не без удовольствия уловил в голосе Курта хриплые нотки.   
О'Флаэрти весело сообщил:  
– Башня, Маэстро, вся база на улице. Скоро начнут выпадать из окон. Генерал затребовал прямую трансляцию.  
"Ласточка" сорвалась с крючка. Злился Курт или был доволен? Ирвинг вот злился.  
– Винг. Маэстро… Ну что, устроим им ебаное шоу?  
Эммерс ответил не сразу.  
– А давай.   
"Ласточка" вынырнула слева, поравнялась с F-39, и Курт молча показал большим пальцем вверх. Ирвинг кивнул, и два истребителя взмыли в небо, сливаясь в точку, попутно расписывая небо узорами.   
– Маэстро, башня, пятьсот двадцать восемь.  
– Маэстро... Иди ко мне, детка.  
"Рип" замер на одно мгновение и синхронно с "Ласточкой" закручивающимся вертикальным штопором спикировал вниз на малой тяге. Далеко впереди завращалась заплатка земли. Ирвинг поднял голову. Пилот F-35 отзеркалил его движение, но чертовы шлемы не позволяли увидеть выражение лица, взгляд.  
– Башня, Винг, Маэстро, четыреста шестьдесят три.  
Ирвинг поманил Курта пальцем – ближе.  
Кабина "Ласточки" приблизилась обманчиво послушно.  
Интересно, стоит ли у Курта сейчас так, как стоит у Ирвинга?  
– Триста девяносто семь.  
Наверняка стоит, судя по тому, что Ирвинг успел о нем узнать.  
Ближе.  
Да, это железо и стекло. Да, чертовы шлемы. Между ними почти полторы тысячи километров в час и разреженный воздух, в котором дыхание замерзает прямо в легких. Но ближе просто никого нет и быть не может, потому что сейчас они вместе раскалывают небо пополам как одна огромная молния. И потому что этот их танец – один на двоих в пустом воздушном пространстве. Только их. Только для них.  
– Триста шестьдесят четыре.  
Голос в наушниках охрип.  
Ирвинг промолчал – у него у самого сейчас вместо голоса сплошное рычание. Наверное. Было бы. Похуй.  
Он снова шевельнул пальцем – ближе. Давай. Глаза в глаза. Хватит тебе стали в яйцах?  
Курту хватило.  
Истребители пошли рядом на минимально допустимом расстоянии.  
Сзади заворачивалась цветная ДНК.  
Донован молчал. Увлекся?  
– Винг. Доложите эшелон.  
– Башня, – Донован откашлялся. – Минуту, сэр.  
– Винг. Башня, ты знаешь, где мы будем через минуту?!  
– Виноват, сэр! Тридцать, сэр! Набрать высоту!  
Ирвинг оскалился, не сомневаясь, что за соседним забралом Крут сделал то же.  
В ушах зазвенел тумблер тревоги. Чертова электроника предупреждала о прохождении нижнего потолка.  
Они разошлись в трехстах футах от земли, обдав друг друга разноцветным дымом. Разлетелись в разные стороны, снова набирая высоту.  
– Винг, малыш... – хрипло прошептал голос Курта в наушниках. – Поцелуешь меня?  
Ирвинг сглотнул, пытаясь сообразить, что имеется ввиду. Первой мыслью было: "Можно, я тебе сразу дам?". "Рип" дрогнул, качнулся, приводя пилота в чувство.  
Поцелуй…  
Отличная идея. Феерично завершит маленькое шоу к полному восторгу публики.  
– Маэстро, поддерживаю.  
F-39 развернулся на сто восемьдесят и понесся вперед.  
– Парни… Вы чего? – недоуменно вопросил Донован в наушниках.  
– Доложитесь по форме, Башня – невозмутимо ответил Ирвинг.  
– Башня. Винг, Маэстро, эшелон семьдесят девять. Вы идете в лобовую, расстояние девять тысяч, нет, восемь пятьсот.  
– Контролируйте, Башня.  
Видимость была отличной – в кои веки Камчатка порадовала солнечной ясной погодой. Завидев впереди "Ласточку", Ирвинг сжал рычаг в радостном предвкушении.  
– Две пятьсот до столкновения, – еле слышно пробормотал Донован.  
– ПАН, ПАН, ПАН _(1)_ , Башня, Винг, Маэстро, вы выполняете запрещенный маневр, – вмешался первый диспетчер.  
– Так точно, – прошептал Ирвинг, уваливая самолет на спину и выпуская шасси.  
Он никогда и ни с кем не целовался раньше и надеялся, что Курт сумеет ничего не оторвать его драгоценному "Рипу". F-35 скользнул выше, пропал из зоны видимости, и Ирвинг почувствовал слабый толчок, когда истребители на мгновение соприкоснулись рулевыми шасси.  
– Охуеть, они это сделали… – прозвучало в эфире.  
Чей был голос, Ирвинг не разобрал. У него тряслись руки. В голове все перемешалось от страха за самолет, от эйфории, от сознания собственной и чужой крутости и от тупого совершенно подросткового желания. Все, чего ему сейчас хотелось, – это добраться до земли и найти кого угодно, чтобы снять напряжение.  
Качнувшись, "Рип" послушно зашел на разворот.  
– Винг. Башня. Разрешите посадку.  
– Башня, Винг, разрешаю, вторая полоса. Начинайте снижение на двенадцать.

Курт догнал его в раздевалке, на ходу расстегивая летный жилет. Отшвырнул ненужный предмет одежды в сторону, впечатал Ирвинга спиной в шкаф и впился губами в губы.  
Ирвинг не раз думал, каким будет этот поцелуй, представлял, как касается языком упрямого рта, но все равно оказался не готов. Жесткие губы подавляли, подчиняли, почти не оставляя возможности ответить. Или не ответить.  
– Ты же натурал... – наполовину простонал, наполовину прохрипел он, запуская пальцы в жесткие волосы и безуспешно пытаясь перехватить инициативу.  
Курт сейчас казался выше и шире, чем был на самом деле, он словно захватывал, заполнял собой пространство вокруг. И от этого кружилась голова.  
– С чего ты решил? – хрипло пробормотал Курт и снова накрыл его рот своим.  
Ответа он явно не ждал. Дернул майку вверх, прошелся тяжелыми сухими ладонями по бокам, и Ирвинг прогнулся навстречу, вжимаясь пахом в пах и внезапно понимая, что способен кончить от одних поцелуев. Слишком давно хотел.   
Слишком давно, слишком сильно, слишком остро, и поэтому когда сильные пальцы легко коснулись соска, а потом резко сжали, Ирвинг не сдержался и застонал уже в голос.  
– Сссука, – прошипел он, глядя в горящие желанием глаза, сейчас похожие цветом на расплавленное золото, и чувствуя, что плавится сам под этим взглядом, как воск, как любая из его наверняка многочисленных баб, как подросток, которому сносит гормонами крышу.  
Как законченный придурок и влюбленный идиот, которым он и являлся.  
Ирвинг резко дернулся, разрывая поцелуй.  
– Отъебись.  
Курт только усмехнулся и положил руку на шею под подбородком, заставляя вздернуть вверх голову. Его губы невыносимо легко коснулись кадыка, скользнули к ямочке между ключиц, и Ирвинг на мгновение забыл, как дышать.  
А потом вмазал кулаком в челюсть и резко оттолкнул от себя.  
– Я сказал – нет.  
У края рта выступила кровь, и Ирвинг с трудом подавил желание потянуться вперед и собрать соленые капли языком.  
Курт вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и усмехнулся:  
– Ты же хочешь, Винг...  
Низкий хриплый голос обволакивал. Чертов Эммерс умел им пользоваться и делал это осознанно.   
Курт снова шагнул вперед и навис над Ирвингом, опираясь рукой о шкаф. Он явно считал происходящее просто частью любовной игры. Ирвинг на мгновение закрыл глаза, слушая удары сердца, а потом вскинул голову и насмешливо улыбнулся:  
– Конечно, хочу, – он сглотнул, прогоняя из голоса проклятую хрипотцу. – Хороший полет как секс. После него у меня всегда отличный стояк. Но с чего вдруг ты принял его на свой счет?  
Первый удар достиг цели: глаза Эммерса еле заметно похолодели. Но этого явно было мало.  
– И что же мне мешает помочь тебе сбросить напряжение?  
Курт улыбался. Уязвленно, насмешливо и немного зло. Больше всего Ирвингу сейчас хотелось дернуть его на себя, стереть эту улыбку поцелуем и послать все к чертям.  
– Может, то, что я тебя не хочу?  
– А ты не хочешь?  
– Я люблю парней покрупнее. Ты не в моем вкусе.  
Вот теперь Курта удалось уязвить по-настоящему.  
– Предпочитаешь трахаться с безмозглой горой мышц?  
Он презрительно усмехнулся, и Ирвинг в точности повторил его усмешку:  
– Для того, чтобы хорошо ебаться, много мозгов не требуется.  
– Ты сильно не прав.  
– Скажи мне, гений, – Ирвинг наконец-то заставил свой голос звучать колко и холодно, – какая из букв тебе не понятна в слове "отвали"?  
Эммерс отстранился. Губы сжались в тонкую линию.  
– Прости, что побеспокоил. – Он подхватил с лавки жилет, закинул его на плечо и направился к выходу. Но у самой двери вдруг обернулся: – Но за полет спасибо. Это было великолепно.  
Только спустя пару минут после того, как фигура Курта скрылась за поворотом коридора, Ирвинг позволил себе отвернуться и уткнуться лбом в шкаф. Холод металла успокаивал разгоряченную кожу, но это мало помогало. И дело было даже не в том, что от невозможности немедленной разрядки тупо болел член.  
Слева под ребрами что-то металось и выло, требуя, чтобы Ирвинг немедленно догнал, поговорил, взял обратно все сказанные слова и произнес вместо них прямо противоположные и даже сверх того.  
То есть сделал именно то, чего делать было нельзя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) ПАН (англ. pan-pan) – сигнал в голосовой радиотелефонной связи, обозначающий возникновение аварийной ситуации, при которой транспортное средство (судно, самолёт и т. д.) и его пассажиры подвержены конкретной угрозе. Срочный вызов должен начинаться с трёхкратной отправки сигнала ПАН.


	7. Часть 2. Глава 3

_Военная база "Футенма"  
28 мая - 11 июня 2033 года_

Разумеется, Эммерс и не подумал отступать.   
Два месяца тяжелых взглядов исподлобья, попыток поговорить и вырванных едва ли не силой сумасшедших горячих поцелуев в раздевалке или душевой. Два месяца отказов, идиотских выходок, язвительных шпилек и колкостей, от которых у любого другого мужика давно упало бы все, что только могло упасть. Но на беду Ирвинга у Курта стояк оказался отменным, а характер – непрошибаемым.  
Почти.  
Ирвинг так и не смог вспомнить, что именно он тогда сказал. Возможно, это не имело значения. Возможно, эти слова стали последней каплей. Возможно, в тот день Эммерс просто встал не с той ноги.  
Майор вжимался в стену, безуспешно пытался высвободить вздернутые над головой руки из стального захвата, смотрел в горящие чистым бешенством золотые глаза и понимал, что еще один такой взгляд – и он даст этому безупречному ублюдку прямо здесь и сейчас. Несмотря на то, что Курт явно дошел до кондиции, когда сначала его изобьет в кровь и сопли, и только потом трахнет.  
И именно в этот момент Эммерс отстранился.  
Выпустил запястья.  
Шагнул назад.  
Пальцы едва заметно подрагивали: Курт с явным трудом сдерживал желание ему врезать, и Ирвинг равнодушно прикидывал, куда придется первый удар – в челюсть или под дых.  
Бесконечно долгие мгновения ничего не происходило.  
Потом Курт резко выпустил воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, развернулся и пошел прочь.  
Конечно же, Ирвинг попытался наладить какое-то подобие отношений. Не сразу, а через несколько недель, дав Эммерсу время поостыть. Но в ответ на любую попытку сближения тот ясно давал понять, что довольствоваться одной лишь дружбой не намерен. И Ирвинг отступил.  
С тех пор стена, которую майор начал возводить между собой и Эммерсом, стала в два раза толще. Кирпичи в неё они теперь укладывали вместе. В два ряда.  
И Ирвинг был этому чертовски рад, потому что для долбаной любви было не место и не время.  
За два с половиной года они выстроили преграду высотой с Вавилонскую башню и толщиной, которая могла бы поспорить со стенами легендарного города Ур _(1)_. Безупречная система защиты, почти не дающая сбоев. Они даже сумели вновь начать худо-бедно общаться.  
Да, иногда, во время очередной партии в пул он, выбирая удобную позицию для удара, забывшись, невзначай касался Курта бедром. Иногда Эммерс против обыкновения не ставил бокал пива на стол у его локтя, а протягивал, и их пальцы соприкасались. Иногда Курт бесился и отводил душу в тренажерном зале, завидев Ирвинга с очередным любовником. Все это можно было контролировать. И игнорировать.  
И вдруг – эта идиотская выходка с "обрывом связи". Ирвинг прекрасно знал, что именно было причиной дурного настроения Маэстро. Но никак не ожидал, что в момент, когда полностью отрубится вся связь, сердце пропустит удар. И не один. И понимание, что у Эммерса достаточно мастерства и опыта, чтобы выкрутиться и не из такой передряги, не спасло. Ему сорвало башню от страха за Курта. Настолько, что подставил под удар других пилотов, послал за ним людей, из которых только Норд-Ост умел стрелять на механике, без участия систем автоматического наведения.  
"Идиот".  
Под рукой засветился сигнал личного вызова. Ирвинг некоторое время тупо смотрел на него. Потом тряхнул головой. Пока Эммерса не будет на базе, их попустит, и когда он вернется, оба снова будут в порядке и работоспособны.  
– Майор Ирвинг.  
– Привет, Кейси, – с экрана коммуникатора на него весело смотрел Лукас.  
Охуеть вовремя.  
– Хватит меня так называть.  
– По-моему, когда старший по званию хочет показать свое расположение младшему, он называет его по имени, и это нормально.  
Нормально. Если только младший по званию любит свое имя. Но как-то сложно проникнуться любовью к имени, если тебя зовут Джонатаном ебаным Кейси.  
– Давай, я тебе отчитаюсь по-быстрому, потеряю твое расположение, и ты снова будешь называть меня по фамилии?  
Он огрызался. Плохо. Очень плохо. И дело даже не в том, что огрызался он в разговоре с командующим ВВС США.  
– Что там у вас?  
– Нам удалось обнаружить четыре авианосца, сэр. Китайский аналог "Джеральда Форда" _(2)_ , но вместимостью поменьше, на пятьдесят-шестьдесят летательных аппаратов каждый. На борту ЭМИ-установки. Каждый корабль сопровождает по меньшей мере одна эскадрилья. При выполнении разведки эти суки нас подставили, – Ирвинг, вспоминая о том, что ощутил, когда догадался об этом, стиснул в руках кружку с кофе. Дешевый фаянс скрипнул, и ручка отломилась. Он быстро поставил кружку на стол. – Использовали авианосец как приманку. Одно звено, сэр, попало под удар.  
– Можно подробнее?  
Злится или нет? По роже Ратерфорда никогда нельзя было догадаться – старый лис мог с одной и той же улыбкой делать выговор и повышать в звании.  
– По завершении фото- и видео-съемки самолеты Курта Эммерса и Джуда Принстона повернули в сторону базы и были атакованы зарядами с ЭМИ. Дважды, сэр. – Он ни слова не сказал о том, что именно себя в этом винит. Бессмысленно. Он догадался слишком поздно, и дать парням завершить разведку, раз уж они там, – единственное, что он мог и, более того, обязан был сделать. – Залпами по касательной зацепило самолеты Николая Корсакова-Шуйского и Пола Канингтона.  
– Вы рапортовали мне, что послали в зону боевых действий Кэтрин Стоун и Патрика Грейса, а также Николая Корсакова-Шуйского.  
– Так точно, сэр.  
Ирвинг подумал, что чувство вины за этот идиотизм будет преследовать его еще долго. Если не вечно.  
– Почему?  
– В зоне остался Курт Эммерс, сэр. Без электроники. Связь слетела до того, как он смог принять приказ возвращаться, и он выполнял приказ, данный ранее. То есть, в случае обнаружения авианосца противника и атаки с его стороны попытаться потопить корабль. Кэтрин Стоун и Патрик Грейс не обнаружили кораблей в своем квадрате, их самолеты не были атакованы. А Корсаков-Шуйский… сами знаете.  
Лукас усмехнулся.  
– Я пойму, сэр, если мне впаяют выговор.  
– Не впаяют. Кейси, у вас новое задание. Найти оставшиеся три авианосца. Убедиться, что они покинули ваш сектор. Если корабли находятся в вашем секторе, уничтожьте их. Если ушли дальше, сообщите координаты в разведуправление. И… Кейси.  
– Да, сэр?  
– Выспитесь. На вас лица нет.  
– Да, сэр, так точно.  
Хуя с два он выспится. Ему необходимо было как следует потрахаться.  
Ирвинг соскочил со стула, небрежно перебросил китель через плечо и вышел за дверь. Парочку свободных парней он точно найдет без труда.  
– Ирвинг.  
И этот чертовски вовремя. Сегодня явно день ебуче удачных моментов.  
– Ирвинг, если будешь пропускать занятия, нифига не выучишь язык.  
– Да бля! – Ирвинг нехотя остановился и повернулся к русскому лицом.  
Тот стоял, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на мощной груди. И любимой зажигалки в руках у него не было. Плохо. Похоже, ждал майора уже минут десять. И его вид ничего хорошего не предвещал.  
– Ладно. Хорошо. Идем.  
Курт и тут оказался прав. Скотина. Последним в их команду попал русский. Ирвинг даже думать не хотел, какую проверку прошел этот человек прежде чем его допустили просто летать в ВВС США, не говоря уже о том, чтобы войти в состав элитной эскадрильи. В первую же встречу Николай невозмутимо заявил, что прислан лично Лукасом. Потому что в эскадрилье нет, во-первых, ни одного человека, владеющего русским ("и кунг-фу", – мысленно добавил Ирвинг), а во-вторых, умеющего стрелять без автоматической системы наведения ракет ("ну, почти кунг-фу", – обреченно добавил майор).  
Но против правды не попрешь. Этого не умел даже Эммерс.  
Учить стрелять на глазок Ник отказался ("Это либо есть, либо нет, третьего не дано", – пояснил он возмущенному Боингу), но русскому добросовестно обучал весь офицерский состав "Грифонов" и тех из пилотов, у кого хватало терпения выносить его экзотическую манеру преподавания.   
Ирвинг быстро попал в категорию учеников одаренных, но безалаберных, заслужив тем самым особое отношение со стороны учителя. Если Ник пришел за ним сам – проще было сдаться. О последствиях отказа майор предпочитал не думать.   
Хотя в данной ситуации умнее было бы отказать и перенести занятие. Потому что в итоге он сидел и пялился на капитана совершенно недвусмысленно. Какая уж тут двусмысленность – мысль у него в голове была только одна, а у несчастного Норд-Оста были такие руки, что почему-то думалось только о том, как...  
– Что, прости? – Ирвинг вздрогнул.  
Это плохая мысль – соблазнять Ника. Тот мог сделать из Ирвинга фарш. И сделает непременно, если так будет продолжаться. Но Ирвинга уже несло.   
– Я говорю, как ты спросишь дорогу, если заблудился?  
А рот какой...  
Мммать твою.  
– Слушай… Бля… Izvinite, kak mne proiti na… – Ирвинг вдруг расхохотался, сообразив, что только что чуть не сморозил. – Ник, отбой, я безнадежен. Да и черт, – майор сполз ниже в кресле, слегка разведя колени и с вызовом посмотрел на русского, – как вообще можно выучить язык, в котором "khuyovo" это плохо, а "pizdato" это хорошо. И я убился пытаться понять, почему "pizdetz" это хуже, чем "khuyovo", а "okhuenno" – лучше, чем "pizdato".  
Ирвинг, совершенно не соображая, что делает, в задумчивости коснулся пальцами шеи, пристально глядя Нику в глаза. Тоже, к слову, красивые. Сейчас прямо-таки **убийственно** красивые.  
– Так, – после долгой паузы уронил Норд-Ост. – Встал. Развернулся. И пошел **нахуй** отсюда. И позаботься о том, чтобы тебя как следует выебали.  
Первая дельная мысль за день.  
Ирвинг натянуто улыбнулся, резко встал и направился куда послали.  
– Завтра в десять утра, – невозмутимо бросил ему в спину Николай.  
Истукан.  
Впрочем, Ирвинг даже и не сомневался в исходе.  
Николай Андреевич был натурален как выращенный на навозе овощ и принадлежал к категории мужиков, которые ждут свою Единственную Принцессу. Всю жизнь, если понадобится. Хотя регулярно ходить по бабам в оздоровительных целях ему это не мешало.  
И слава Богу.

За время своей службы в ВВС Ирвинг привык к тому, что общественный душ – это такое загадочное место, в котором рано или поздно оказываются все. Довольно часто в этом месте пересекаются дорожки тех, кто очень хотел здесь оказаться с теми, кто ни за что сюда не пошел бы, если б знал о результатах встречи. Так что майор не очень удивился, застав в душе троицу морпехов, явно собиравшихся пустить кого-то по кругу.   
Обычно Ирвинг в эти развлечения не вмешивался. По разным причинам.  
Морпехи были особой категорией людей. За редкими исключениями их мозг был устроен максимально просто, их мир был поделен на черное и белое, расчерчен на квадраты и лишен абстрактных понятий. Ирвинг не понимал, зачем культивировать эти качества в людях, но скорее всего подобный подход помогал как-то держать в узде этих адских псов _(3)_.  
Максимум, что он мог сейчас сделать, – это выйти и пойти к их начальству. Но что он им скажет? Что группа лиц принуждает кого-то к сексу? С него потребуют имена.  
Ирвинг вдруг остановился.  
Жертва вывернулась из-под руки и повернулась к майору лицом.  
В голове у Ирвинга мелькнула мысль о том, как все в этом мире чертовски не вовремя.  
И Норд-Ост будет недоволен, что командир опять пропустил урок.  
И разбирайся потом с "котиками".  
Но это – свой. А своих "Грифоны" не бросают.  
Вздохнув, Ирвинг размял пальцы и повел плечами, приводя тело в готовность.  
– А ну-ка смирррно! – рявкнул он.  
Воспользовавшись секундным замешательством, Ирвинг быстро скользнул к ближайшему мордовороту, молясь, чтобы пол не оказался мыльным, и резко выбросил ему в солнышко кулак. Не ожидавший нападения солдат* попятился, запнулся о собственную ногу и приложился головой об кран. Кран свернуло набок, а парень осел на пол, обливаясь кровью.  
Ирвинг перевел взгляд на двух других.  
– Советую помочь другу **до** того, как об этом станет известно вашему командованию.  
Он читал в их глазах явное желание начистить ему морду. И желательно потом еще отодрать во все щели. И уже прикидывал, у кого какие слабые места, но тут вдруг один из них скользнул взглядом по его татуировкам. Этого добра, естественно, среди военных хватало, но коса до жопы была только у Ирвинга. Не узнать его мог только тот, кто прилетел сюда утром с бодуна. Морпех явно был из старичков, потому что опустил голову, прерывая визуальный контакт, и направился к подранку.  
– Извините, майор. Мы уже уходим.  
Ирвинг кивнул, но остался стоять неподвижно до тех пор, пока они в самом деле не ушли. И только потом повернулся к забившемуся в угол парню.  
– Вставай, Проц, идем отсюда.  
Ноль реакции.  
Заебенно утро начинается...  
Ирвинг подошел к Альберту, опустился перед ним на колени и положил на плечи руки. Юноша дернулся было, но потом мышцы расслабились. Он судорожно вздохнул и стал неловко подниматься, опираясь рукой о стену. Ирвинг убрал руки и молча встал рядом, не пытаясь помочь. Крепких мужских объятий мальчику явно было достаточно. Ему бы сейчас не помешало попасть к ласковой бабе, но где ж ему такую тут достанешь. Да и пора было отрываться от мамочкиной юбки.  
Альберт стоял молча, почти не шевелясь и низко опустив голову. Майор уже собрался было вновь его окликнуть, но вдруг заметил, что у парня трясутся плечи.  
Твою ж мать! Только истерик не хватало для полного счастья. Если бы это был не Альберт, Ирвинг рявкнул бы что-то типа "соберись, тряпка!" и на этом сеанс психотерапии был бы окончен. Но у этих умненьких мозгов была одна проблемка. Точнее, две. Во-первых, парень был латентным геем, а во-вторых, девственником.  
– Пошли, – устало сказал майор.  
– К-куда?  
И куда только делся весь гонор...  
– Для начала, одеваться.  
Ирвинг бросил парню полотенце и направился на выход, не сомневаясь, что Альберт последует за ним.  
Когда Альберт Стэнфорд еще только прибыл на базу, Ирвинг сразу понял, что с ним будут проблемы. С британцами всегда были какие-то проблемы, особенно с богатыми, родовитыми, таскающими за собой механиков-дворецких и имеющими об этом мире самые романтические представления. Именно таким был Альберт. Но помимо этого мальчишка был гением – зеленым, бестолковым, заносчивым, но гением. И Ирвинг принял его, потому что у парня было блестящее будущее, нужно было только поменять местами пару винтиков и гаек в его башке. Но, пожалуй, морпехи были лишними.  
Он вышли из здания, Ирвинг закурил. Дым уносило ветром в сторону базы. На КПП майор показал удостоверение, махнул рукой знакомому сержанту и направился к океану. Стэнфорд молча шел за ним, всем своим видом пытаясь показать, что ничего особенного не случилось. Это было недопустимо, поскольку случилось. И случится снова. Но сначала нужно было дать парню успокоиться.  
Поэтому Ирвинг дошел с ним до берега, они побродили, молча пиная камни и бросая их в волны, полюбовались чумовым туманом, который внезапно принесло с Камчатки, успели даже переброситься парочкой долбаных фраз о долбаной погоде, ебись эти бриты со своей погодой. Потом Ирвинг решительно повернул назад.  
– Майор Ирвинг, сэр, – раздалось позади.  
– Ну? – буркнул майор.  
– Спасибо.  
И все? Надо же. Его только что каким-то чудом не отымели трое мудаков, а он тут спасибкает и думает… Что? Ирвинг вообще не понимал, о чем это чудо в перьях думает.  
– Альберт.  
– Н-не надо, сэр. Я в порядке.  
– Да ни хуя! – Ирвинг остановился и резко повернулся к нему. – Не надо мне тут этого дерьма и рыцарских приседаний. Я знаю, что произошло и почему это произошло. И если ты сунешь голову себе в зад, рано или поздно оно все равно произойдет снова с громким "чпок!", с которым эту самую голову выдернут из задницы, чтобы засунуть туда что-то еще, – он прикурил сигарету, разглядывая пилота, которого явственно корежило от выражений, в которых с ним говорили. – Давай смотреть правде в глаза. На данный момент ты – жертва. И будешь ею.  
– Сэр, я…  
– Нет уж. Ты достаточно уже наговорил. Теперь я буду говорить. Ты как красная тряпка, Стэнфорд. И в особенности для морпехов. Потому что ты богатый маменькин сынок, ты смазливый и ты умный. Поверь, для таких людей этого достаточно, чтобы захотеть тебя втоптать в грязь, да так, чтобы ты никогда больше оттуда не выбрался. И мне – лично мне – странно, что этого не случилось раньше. И еще мне странно, что за полтора ебаных месяца у тебя даже мысли не шевельнулось о том, что пора бы научиться себя защищать не только невъебенно пламенными речами.  
Странно. Как же. Нихуя ему было не странно. Курт носился с сосунком как с писаной торбой, и пока Маэстро был здесь, никому в голову не могло прийти тронуть эту принцесску хоть пальцем.  
Ирвинг сделал паузу, дожидаясь, пока смысл сказанного полностью дойдет до краснеющего и бледнеющего собеседника. Он видел, как парню хочется ему вмазать за то, **что** он говорит и **как** , но знал, что пороху не хватит. И вдруг понял, что так злится, потому что ему не все равно. Альберт был… как младший брат. Бестолковый, трёхнутый на голову и – свой. И если сейчас Ирвинг ему не устроит встряску, ее в самом деле ему устроит кто-то еще.  
– Значит так. Начиная с этого дня в твое расписание добавляются обязательные ежедневные занятия по самозащите и рукопашному бою, каратэ, тхэквондо или что ты там выберешь. Сдавать нормативы будешь мне лично. И чтобы в следующий раз в подобной ситуации я увидел, как адские псы от тебя разбегаются с истеричными воплями и выражением ужаса на лицах. Это ясно?  
Он замолчал и смотрел на Альберта до тех пор, пока парень не выдавил мрачное:  
– Так точно, сэр.  
Звучало не очень бодро. Но Ирвинг решил, что для начала хватит.  
– Идем. Сдам тебя кому следует.  
Уж Мэтт точно справится с этим великовозрастным ребенком. Мэтт любил детей. В отличие от Ирвинга.

Пытаясь переключиться с мыслей об Эммерсе, Ирвинг с головой ушел в работу, покорно учил язык.  
День за днем он высылал разведгруппы на поиски нарушителей границ, но всякий раз ребята возвращались с пустыми руками. Треклятые авианосцы как сквозь землю провалились. Как будто их просто никогда не было.  
А вечерами его вызывал Курт и подробно отчитывался о ходе инспекции, о состоянии построенных аэродромов или почему их не представляется возможным построить. По все возрастающей язвительности капитана и по выражению его глаз Ирвинг понимал, что мог бы никуда никого не посылать. Курта не попустит. И его самого тоже не попустит. Но этот мерзавец Эммерс, в отличие от него, в поездке явно отсыпался и отдыхал, купался и загорал и что там еще можно делать…  
Ирвинг скрипнул зубами, глядя на довольную мину на экране коммуникатора.  
– Что-то еще?  
– Да. Песочек тут отличный.  
Воображение услужливо подсунуло картинку с ебущим какого-нибудь мальчишку Куртом. На песочке. Под шум волн и шорох прибрежной травы.  
– Не натри хуй, вдруг еще пригодится, – прошипел Ирвинг, отключился и швырнул коммуникатор в стену.  
Это было чересчур.  
Все было чересчур.  
И очередной долбоебик в постели – тоже.  
Ирвинг ушел от любовника, едва тот кончил. И понял, что больше не придет. Ни к этому, ни к кому-то другому. По крайней мере, пока его, ирвинговы, мозги на место не встанут.  
В комнате его встретил сэр Эдгар. Проклятая птица каким-то образом включила комп и теперь тыкала клювом в краткие досье "Грифонов". И кто бы сомневался, что этот засранец откроет именно досье Курта во всю ширь.  
– Ну и что ты тут делаешь, мерзавец? – мрачно спросил Ирвинг, отгоняя птицу от терминала и закрывая файлы.  
– А где Курррт? – вопросил ворон.  
– Где-где… В гнезде!  
– Непррравда. В Гнезде пусто.  
Кажется, в этот момент Ирвинг понял смысл слова "pizdetz".  
– Слушай, вали отсюда, а то я из тебя жаркое сделаю.  
Ворон склонил голову набок, а потом подпрыгнул и полетел к окну, дав Ирвингу попутно крылом по башке. На подоконнике он задержался, повернул свою умную голову в комнату и сообщил:  
– Маэстрррро крррасавчик.  
– Я знаю, блядь! Вали уже!!! – заорал Ирвинг, и на этот раз сэр Эдгар счел за лучшее последовать его совету.

Последний гвоздь в крышку гроба, в который определенно слег его здравый смысл, вбила Кэтрин. Накануне возвращения Маэстро прекрасная женщина возникла на его пороге как статуя Командора и тщательно закрыла за собой дверь.  
Ирвинг почему-то сразу понял, что к нему пришел тот самый "pizdetz", только уже в кубе.  
– Можно? – Кэтрин указала на стул напротив его стола, и Ирвинг затравленно кивнул. Леди невозмутимо уселась и подняла на него серьезные глаза: – Нам нужно поговорить.  
"Не нужно".  
– Я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
Стоун еще раз смерила его взглядом и наконец произнесла:  
– Сколько еще это будет продолжаться, Ирвинг?  
– Думаю, еще пара-тройка вылетов, и я смогу отчитаться генералу Лукасу.  
Это было тупо. Ирвинг понимал, что речь точно не про поиски авианосцев. И даже догадывался, о чем именно. Но в каком-то идиотском приступе совершенно пизданутой паники пытался перевести стрелки. Наверное, чтобы причин побеситься стало больше, не иначе.  
– Я не об этом, – Кэтрин едва заметно поморщилась. – Я спрашиваю про твое отношение к Курту.  
– А что не так? Я очень хорошо к нему отношусь.  
– Настолько хорошо, что в его отсутствие не находишь себе места? – Леди явно надоело играть в кошки-мышки. – И настолько, что в момент, когда ему что-то грозит, перестаешь мыслить здраво?  
Ирвинг молчал. Кэтрин вздохнула:  
– Ирвинг. Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? – ответа вновь не последовало, и она явно рассердилась: – Вы оба своими выходками деморализуете эскадрилью. И подставляете всех нас.  
– Ну и что ты предлагаешь? Сложить полномочия и попросить о переводе?  
– Да, это выход, – спокойно кивнула Кэтрин. – Или подать прошение о переводе Маэстро. Раз уж ты не способен ни признать свои чувства, ни контролировать его.  
Стоун поднялась:  
– Ты в первую очередь наш командир, майор. И тебе все равно придется принять решение. Каким бы оно ни было.  
Ирвинг встал и подошел к окну. С темного стекла на него смотрел мужик, которому не мешало бы побриться. И перестать пить кофе литрами. И страдать хуйней.  
Леди все еще была здесь. Ей нужен ответ. Им всем нужны ответы.  
– Я тебя услышал, – тихо сказал Ирвинг.  
– Хорошо, если так, – уронила за его спиной Стоун. – У меня все.  
Через мгновение Ирвинг услышал тихий щелчок магнитного дверного замка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) У́р (шум. Urim) – один из древнейших шумерских городов-государств древнего южного Междуречья, существовал с 4-го тысячелетия до IV в. до н. э. Считается, что у этого города были самые толстые стены из всех построек того периода.  
> (2) Авианосцы типа «Джеральд Р. Форд» (англ. Gerald R. Ford class) — серия многоцелевых атомных авианосцев США. Отличаются сокращённым, за счёт высокой степени автоматизации, экипажем и как следствие, меньшими эксплуатационными расходами. Помимо этого, эти авианосцы отличаются внедрением ряда новых технологий и конструктивных решений, в частности, элементов стелс-технологии (технологии снижения заметности для радара).  
> (3) Адские псы (devil dogs) – один из псевдонимов, которым называют морских пехотинцев в США. Это прозвание ведет историю от немецкого Teufelhunden. Ирвинг и окружающие его пилоты не заморачиваются и всех морских пехотинцев именуют "котиками", хотя это не правильно. "Котики" являются отдельным подразделением и принадлежат скорее к ВМС США и береговой охране США. Но, как вы понимаете, наших ебанавтов это не колышет )))  
> (*) Бонусное примечание: а еще для морпеха обращение "солдат" оскорбительное.


	8. Часть 2. Глава 4

_Военная база "Футенма"  
11-12 июня 2033 года_

Когда Эммерс вернулся, Ирвинг был на задании. Но даже ему не удалось обнаружить корабли. Пора было сообщить генералу и разведуправлению, что три ебучих авианосца просто испарились в океане. И спугнула их команда Ирвинга. Не самое приятное, что можно сказать руководству.  
А тут еще Курт дожидался его прямо в ангаре. Шагнул вперед и подчеркнуто отдал честь:  
– На все полосы дорожек не хватило. Но я сделал все, что мог. Я прощен?  
Он не стал подходить ближе. Но в злых карих глазах Ирвинг прочитал именно то, чего боялся больше всего: для Курта за два с половиной года ничерта не изменилось. И самое страшное, что для Ирвинга – тоже. Он хотел его. Больше, чем кого угодно еще в своей не такой уж короткой жизни. И тот факт, что именно его он не мог себе позволить, раздражал неимоверно.  
– Вольно, – тихо сказал Ирвинг, отворачиваясь и заставляя себя уйти. Просто уйти из чертова ангара. Жалея, что нельзя вот так же просто уйти из жизни Курта Эммерса.  
Добравшись до своей комнаты, майор сел к терминалу и открыл файл, который не так уж часто открывал, особенно в последнее время.  
Полковник Рик Ирвинг.  
Летчик-испытатель. Потом – пилот разведгруппы.  
С фотографии на него смотрел мужчина немногим старше его самого. Немного вихрастый, с худым волевым лицом и тяжелым взглядом. Рик не был красавцем, это уж точно, но неизменно притягивал к себе внимание.  
Когда была объявлена война, Рик добровольно предложил свои услуги ВВС США. Его взяли. Конечно же. На тот момент опытных летчиков, которые понимали, на что способен их самолет, было не так уж много. Война казалась понятием абстрактным и бесконечно далеким. Сколько уже терок было, и обходилось. Ну, побудем в состоянии холодной войны. Потом снова мир, дружба, жвачка. Пронесет.  
Не пронесло.  
Самолет отца исчез во время разведполета над территорией Нового Китая.  
О заброске отряда для поисков черного ящика не могло быть и речи.  
По официальной версии самолет пропал якобы на пограничной территории рядом с Монголией, но Ирвинг был военным, и генерал Лукас дал ему послушать запись эфира и рассказал, какое задание получил Рик.  
Честь открытия военной базы "Лэйгун" в самом деле принадлежала "Хамелеонам". Точнее, одному из них. Просто тогда еще никто не знал, что это "Лэйгун". И никто не знал, что китайцы начали строить базы по всей завоеванной территории.  
Ирвинг давно пережил и потерю отца, и потерю матери. Но шрам остался. И он был намного больше, чем те, которыми было расписано его тело, а зажил – так и вовсе хуево.  
И Курт невольно наступил именно в это больное место.  
Ирвинг прекрасно умел жить, потеряв. Вот только терять так и не научился.

Накопленный стресс требовал экстренных мер. Так что с утра Ирвинг отправился на тренировку, решив устроить любимое народное развлечение под кодовым названием "кто на майора". Подпольный клуб ему давно надоел, но дружеские спарринги в узком семейном кругу – это именно то, что надо.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что еще никого нет, он немного погонял Альберта и довел его до приступа бессильного бешенства, обнаружив, что юноша вообще не держит удар. Стэнфорд все еще относился к драке как к разновидности балета, и майора до чертиков бесило удивленное и немного обиженное выражение глаз, сопровождавшее любой мало-мальски болезненный выпад. Мэтт внимательно следил за новым учеником и добродушно подшучивал над обоими.  
По одному стали стягиваться "Грифоны". Обнаружив в зале командира, парни радостно зашумели.  
– Предлагаю тянуть жребий! – крикнул Оса.  
Его поддержали, и первым Ирвингу выпал Чума. Самое то для разминки. Чума был мужиком невысоким, чуть ниже Ирвинга, крепким, жилистым и мосластым. Лицо его напоминало обтянутый кожей череп, за что ему и дали такой позывной.  
Они сошлись, и Ирвинг сразу выкинул из головы все лишние мысли. Он всегда испытывал радость от физических нагрузок, ему нравился контактный и максимально жесткий бой, нравилось ощущать каждую гребаную мышцу в теле, каждый сустав как единый механизм, мощное оружие. Любой человек – готовая машина для убийства. И в этом нет ничего странного или ужасного. Такими людей создали природа и миллионы лет эволюции. И изменить это за какие-то жалкие четыре или пять веков цивилизации и насильного внедрения этикета не могло ничто.  
Чума продержался минут десять. Это было лучше, чем в прошлый раз.  
Ирвинг помог ему подняться, хлопнул по плечу и радостно улыбнулся.  
– Ну, кто следующий?  
– Я.  
Улыбка медленно сползла с лица. Он подавил острое желание сказать, что пас. Начал – так заканчивай. Тем более что на него теперь смотрели все "Грифоны". В зале стало невыносимо тихо. А в глазах парней явственно читалось напряженное ожидание.  
И – азарт.   
Ну, конечно. Они этого больше двух лет ждали, засранцы.  
Ирвинг приглашающим жестом указал Курту на мат. Пока капитан сбрасывал куртку, снимал обувь, подходил, традиционно приветствовал его, Ирвинг напряженно думал. Курт никогда не ходил в клуб и на дружеские бойцовские встречи, а Ирвинг никогда не посещал его тренировки с Мэттом и Николаем, поэтому теперь совершенно не представлял, чего ждать. Охуенный идиотизм с его стороны. Примерно такого же масштаба как посланные на помощь Эммерсу люди, которых могли убить из-за него. Но Ирвинг знал, что не удержится, если увидит Курта в рукопашном. У его самоконтроля тоже были свои пределы.  
Курт был очень зол. Это легко читалось в его движениях и в том, как он смотрел на Ирвинга. И злость эта была последним, что хотел видеть Ирвинг, потому что она его заводила.  
– Ну, давай, детка, – майор с вызовом посмотрел ему в глаза.  
Курт пошел в атаку одним текучим движением, как лавина срывается с места. И стоило им коснуться друг друга, Ирвинг понял, что проиграет. И речь шла не только о раунде в спарринге.  
Лица и фигуры вокруг, голоса, эхо, мечущееся под потолком, огни ламп, маты – все исчезло, растворилось. Обманки, пров **о** дки, броски, захваты... Ирвинг совершенно не соображал, что делает. Его тело действовало само по себе, Ирвинг не имел к нему ни малейшего отношения. Мир заполнился Куртом. Его руками, его восхитительно бешеными глазами, его жестким телом, его запахом и дыханием.  
Блокировав очередной выпад, Ирвинг перешел в наступление, но встретил пустоту. Отпрыгнул в сторону и оказался в сантиметре от кулака. Выбросил вперед ногу и снова не успел. И вновь еле ушел от захвата.  
Он ошибался.  
Немыслимо.  
Капитан неожиданно сделал подсечку, и майор обнаружил себя лежащим мордой в мат, чего не случалось уже очень давно. Курт резко заломил его левую руку за спину и второй рукой подтянул правую лодыжку к пояснице в классическом борцовском захвате. От боли в мозгах немного прояснилось, и Ирвинг изо всех сил рванулся. Ему удалось каким-то образом сбросить капитана с себя. И лишь усевшись сверху и прижав горло Курта локтем, Ирвинг внезапно понял, что его наебали.  
Эммерс насмешливо смотрел на него снизу вверх и улыбался. Ему не нужно было ничего доказывать ни "Грифонам", ни кому-то еще, а потому он мог позволить себе роскошь поддержать имидж командира. К вящему восторгу ебаной публики.  
Вот только они оба знали, кто на самом деле выиграл бой: из этого чертова захвата выхода не было.  
– Твою мать, – прошипел Ирвинг еле слышно.   
Улыбка стала шире.  
Ирвинг вскочил. Во-первых, и так слишком долго на нем торчал, во-вторых, потому что Курт хуем упирался ему в бедро, а в-третьих, потому что Ирвинг сам упирался ему хуем в бедро. И стояк у обоих был что надо.  
К ним подскочил Мэтт и вздернул руку майора вверх в знак победы.  
Зрители поддержали механика восторженным ревом.  
Ирвингу почему-то впечатались в память не овации команды, а совсем другое. Как Норд-Ост стоял в стороне молча, привычно скрестив руки на груди и вертя в пальцах свою несчастную Zippo, и усмехался, пристально глядя на него.  
А потом Ирвинг посмотрел в спину Эммерса, который уходил, подцепив ботинки за шнурки и перекинув через плечо куртку. Футболка четко очерчивала лопатки. Финита ла сраная комедиа.  
Ирвинг матернулся, вырвал свою руку из руки Мэтта, в два шага нагнал Курта, развернул к себе, ухватил за ворот чертовой футболки и впился в его губы поцелуем.  
Курт среагировал мгновенно, как будто ждал – бросил одежду на пол и вжал в себя, стиснув в руках так, что от боли пополам с желанием перехватило дыхание.   
Рев вокруг достиг апогея, но Ирвингу уже было плевать. Не осталось ничего, кроме разгоряченного тела, жесткого рта и по-хозяйски тяжелых рук, свободно гуляющих по спине и заднице. Не прекращая целовать, Курт потянул его куда-то за собой, и они ввалились в подсобку. Ирвинг задел плечом стеллаж. По плечам, по голове, по полу запрыгали долбаные мячики для пинг-понга, дверь позади захлопнулась, отрезая от них вопли, свист и аплодисменты.  
Треснула ткань – Курт нетерпеливо потащил с него майку. Ирвинг послушно выскользнул из нее, дрожащими пальцами потянулся к штанам Курта, не разрывая поцелуя, чувствуя, как пересыхает от желания во рту, слушая шум крови в ушах. "Как турбина..." – пронеслась в голове мысль и пропала.  
Курт на мгновение отстранился, в одно движение стянул с себя футболку и отшвырнул ее в сторону. Дернул с него вниз штаны вместе с бельем – у этой сволочи руки не тряслись абсолютно – и опять притиснул к себе. Ирвинг коротко застонал, когда по голому члену прошлась жесткая ткань. Мозолистые руки сжали ягодицы, скользнули вверх по спине, и Ирвинг обнял широкие плечи, пытаясь прижаться теснее, хотя теснее было некуда. Курт мазнул губами по челюсти, коротко прикусил мочку уха и хрипло спросил:  
– Резинка есть?  
Ирвинг коротко мотнул головой.   
– Тебе можно без резинки.  
– Карту проверил? – ехидно осведомился тот.  
Прежде чем Ирвинг успел ответить, Курт развернул его и толкнул к стене. Сразу же прижался сзади, оглаживая спину, второй рукой проводя от паха по животу и вверх, по груди, по ключицам, обхватывая горло. Ирвинг выгнулся, запрокидывая голову. Мозг плавился. Мысли путались. Когда пальцы Курта коснулись рта, он даже не сразу сообразил, что от него требуется. Потом длинно выдохнул и обхватил их губами. Слюны не было, и Ирвинг нервно усмехнулся.  
– Давай сегодня сам...  
Курт хмыкнул у него над ухом, обдав горячим дыханием шею, и отстранился, оставив ладонь на пояснице, вжимая в стену, не давая потянуться за собой. Но уже через мгновение влажные пальцы скользнули между ягодиц. Курт растягивал его умелыми скупыми движениями – без боли и без ласки, но Ирвингу всё равно казалось, что чертов Эммерс делает это невыносимо долго.   
– Давай уже... – прошипел он, насаживаясь на длинные пальцы и понимая, что даже этого ему может хватить, чтобы кончить.  
– Я тебя порву, придурок, – почти прорычал Курт, уже явно с трудом сдерживаясь.  
– Да похуй!  
– Это тебе похуй, – Эммерс свободной рукой отвесил ему смачный шлепок по заднице, когда Ирвинг вновь нетерпеливо шевельнулся, – а я на одном разе останавливаться не намерен.  
– Это утеша-а-аххх... – Ирвинг почти задохнулся от ощущений: Курт решил, что достаточно, и наконец-то вошел. – Да-а, детка.   
Он попытался удобнее упереться в стену, мазнул по ней рукой и что-то снова упало с глухим стуком. Ирвинг успел подумать, как хорошо, что блины для штанг не кладут на полки, и это стало последней связной мыслью.  
Курт ебал его жестко, с силой вбиваясь в тело, даже не думая щадить или дать привыкнуть, вжимая в стену – так, что через пару движений Ирвинг застонал и больше уже не умолкал. Курт сзади довольно хмыкнул и перехватился поудобнее за плечо. Свободная рука прошлась по груди, а потом Эммерс сжал сосок между пальцами и выкрутил.   
Ирвинг прикусил губу.   
Все было слишком.   
Слишком ярко.   
Слишком глубоко.   
Слишком в ритм.   
Движение в движение.   
Слишком правильно.   
Чертов Курт Эммерс слишком хорошо знал, как сделать так, чтобы Ирвинг забыл о том, как думать.  
Мир сузился до руки на плече, хриплого дыхания за спиной и горячего члена в заднице.  
– Курт, я...  
– Давай, малыш.   
И этого ебучего низкого голоса.  
– Т-ты...!  
Он кончил.   
Думал отдышаться, но сам же шевельнул бедрами, требуя продолжения.   
Курт вышел из него и молча потянул в сторону сваленных кучей матов.  
И как он умудрялся еще хоть как-то соображать.  
Ирвинг вдруг разозлился, подставил не ожидавшему подлянки Курту подножку и упал спиной на маты, роняя его на себя. Хотел обхватить ногами, но не смог – чертовы штаны все еще болтались между колен. Ирвинг зло матернулся и обнял Эммерса одной рукой за шею, а второй за поясницу, прижимая теснее, не давая отстраниться, чувствуя, как его член упирается в живот.  
Курт ощущался восхитительно жестким и тяжелым, и целовался так, будто трахал языком в рот. И это тоже было до чертиков правильно.  
Эммерс вдруг отстранился и с коротким рычанием вытряхнул Ирвинга из штанов, толкнул в грудь, не давая перехватить инициативу, приподнял за бедра и потянул на себя. Ирвинг попытался притянуть его к себе за шею – от нетерпения все тело била крупная дрожь, оно горело как в огне, – но Курт опять властно уперся ладонью ему в грудь, заставляя откинуться назад. Пару раз мягко качнул бедрами в поиске нужного положения, и начал трахать его – быстро, резко, в прежнем темпе. Ирвинг выгнулся, уперся ногами ему в плечи и расслабился. Скользнул руками вдоль своего тела, лаская себя, едва касаясь головки члена, не отрывая взгляда от лица Курта.  
Глаза у того сейчас были почти черными – зрачок затопил радужку.  
Ирвинг смотрел в них, вздрагивая от каждого жесткого толчка. Ощущение наполненности сводило с ума, лишало способности соображать.  
– Еще, детка, сильнее... – прохрипел он, не соображая уже, что несет. – Да... да, да, да-а!  
От желания плавились кости.  
Его захлестывало как приливом – от темного тяжелого взгляда, от запаха, от горячих рук на бедрах, от твердого члена, от острых вспышек удовольствия, сопровождавших почти каждое движение.   
Курт не кончил в первый раз, поэтому хватило его ненадолго. Чувствуя подкатывающий оргазм, он слегка откинул назад голову и обхватил ладонью член Ирвинга. Коротко сжал, обвел большим пальцем головку – и Ирвингу этого вполне хватило, чтобы подойти к финишу вместе...

Они смогли остановиться только после третьего или четвертого раза. Кое-как отдышались, натянули на себя одежду, и Ирвинг, намертво вцепившись в руку Курта, потащил его к себе в комнату. Их появление в зале встретили свистом и бурными овациями – расходиться парни и не подумали, явно слушали все от начала и до конца.  
И наверняка комментировали.  
Суки.  
Похуй.  
Ирвинг сейчас мог думать только о том, сумеет ли преодолеть два коридора и один лестничный пролет и не упасть. Ноги подкашивались на каждом шаге. А споткнуться и повиснуть на Курте было бы уже слишком.  
К его глубокому моральному удовлетворению, на выходе из спортзала споткнулся Курт. Ирвинг насмешливо вскинул голову и тут же отвел взгляд – глаза у Эммерса были совершенно шальные.  
Они кое-как добрались до его комнаты, и только тогда Ирвинг отпустил руку Курта и направился в душ, на ходу стягивая одежду. Теплые упругие струи ударили по спине, расслабляя и успокаивая, но почти сразу Ирвинг почувствовал на себе горячие ладони.  
– Курт, погоди, мне...  
– Тсссс, – тихо проговорил тот. – Молчи.  
Он уперся спиной в стену, притянул Ирвинга к себе и поцеловал.  
Ирвинг хотел попросить о передышке, сказать, что при всём желании пока больше не сможет, но неожиданно понял, что Курт и не ждал продолжения.  
Он его просто целовал.  
Мягко, ласково, едва ощутимо прикусывая нижнюю губу и гладя руками спину.  
В тесной кабинке под ебаным теплым душем.  
Ирвинг прижался к нему и ответил. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз целовался так – просто стоя в обнимку, держась за чужие плечи и раз за разом касаясь губами губ.  
Получалось, никогда.  
Думать об этом отчаянно не хотелось, и Ирвинг мягко отстранился, провел рукой по его груди, любуясь. Курт весь был собранным, подтянутым и каким-то хищным, полностью соответствуя своему самолету _(1)_. Он стоял спокойно, опустив руки, не испытывая проблем с тем, куда бы их деть, и наблюдал за действиями Ирвинга. Ода сдержанности...   
Майор улыбнулся и провел языком по губам.  
“Интересно, надолго этой твоей сдержанности хватит?”  
Рука соскользнула с груди ниже. Ирвинг спокойно, уверенно погладил живот, прошелся по боку, а потом тыльной стороной ладони провел по расслабленному члену. Наблюдая за шире расставляющим для устойчивости ноги Куртом, Ирвинг ощутил, как в крови снова разгорается огонь. С несколько злым весельем удивился, сколько же можно, коснулся пальцами яичек, легонько сжал. Их тяжесть была приятной, кружила голову.  
Ирвинг потянулся вперед и поцеловал Курта в губы, ладонью второй руки уперевшись в грудь, не давая стиснуть себя в объятиях. Встать на имеющемся пятачке пространства на колени оказалось задачей не из простых, но Ирвингу кое-как удалось с ней справиться, попутно выключив воду. Он легонько сжал член Курта, приподнял и, прижав к паху, мягко провел ладонью по всей длине – и какое-то время просто гладил его так, наслаждаясь ощущениями.  
Момент, когда Курт завелся, он ощутил поначалу не рукой – капитан задышал чаще и тяжелее, немного сполз вниз по стене, и после этого член начал наливаться тяжестью. Ирвинг улыбнулся, любуясь тем, как темнеет головка, как постепенно проступают вены, а потом прижал его плотнее и неторопливо лизнул головку. И посмотрел Курту в глаза.  
Тот неотрывно наблюдал за ним, опустив голову. Потом поднял руку и мягко дотронулся до лица, убирая намокшую выбившуюся прядь. Пальцы ласково прошлись по виску, по щеке и замерли на губах. Там, где Курт его касался, кожа словно вспыхивала; Ирвинг чувствовал себя из-за этого так, словно секс у него был впервые в жизни.  
Завораживало.  
Возбуждало.  
Бесило.  
Чтобы как-то скрыть смущение, он обхватил пальцы губами, тронул языком, еле ощутимо прикусил, выпустил изо рта. С секунду еще смотрел в глаза, а потом склонил голову к паху, игриво прихватил губами кожу между яичек и коснулся языком основания члена. Провел им вверх, к головке, и обхватил ее наконец губами, оглаживая ладонями бедра. И только потом позволил Курту качнуть бедрами вперед. Головка прошлась по нёбу, Ирвинг чуть привстал, приноравливаясь, расслабил горло и забрал член в рот почти до половины, тронул языком и потянул голову назад, чтобы практически тут же снова забрать его в рот – уже целиком.  
От ощущения упругой плоти под губами, над языком, от трения головки о нёбо знакомо и приятно закружилась голова. Ирвинг любил делать минет, хотя не так уж часто соглашался кому-то отсосать. Курт вот попал в число тех, с кем ему хотелось это сделать. И этот факт Ирвинг тоже временно выкинул из головы. Хотелось просто ласкать его и немного – отомстить за устроенное в спортзале представление.  
Курт глухо застонал, ухватив его за косу у основания и временами забываясь и прижимая затылок, насаживая ртом на себя. Ирвинг не вырывался – расслабляться он научился давно и потерявший контроль Курт определенно стоил небольшого неудобства. Только обхватил собственный тяжелый отвердевший член и задвигал рукой в такт движениям губ.  
Лишь ощутив, как совсем явственно выгибается уже Курт, как железной хваткой сжимаются пальцы в волосах, Ирвинг немного отстранился, плотно обхватил головку губами, лаская и дразня ее теперь языком, наслаждаясь нетерпеливым рычанием. Курт попытался прижать его плотнее, но майор не дался. Более того – выпустил член изо рта и посмотрел на Эммерса.   
Курт резко втянул в себя воздух и с шипением выдохнул. Взгляд был совершенно бешеный.   
– С-сволочь.  
Рука на затылке дернулась, и Ирвинг понял, что сейчас его просто выебут в рот.  
Коротко усмехнувшись, он вернулся к прерванному занятию и больше уже не дразнился. Пары движений оказалось достаточно.  
Когда Курт попытался отстранить его, Ирвинг молча мотнул головой, не выпуская член изо рта… 

Ирвинг проснулся как от толчка. В комнате было тихо и темно. Тревожная лампа не мигала. По коридорам никто не носился.  
– Куда ты подорвался? Спи.  
Ирвинг послушно ткнулся носом в теплое плечо рядом и с довольным вздохом закрыл глаза. Все в порядке. Курт здесь, и можно не дергаться.  
Мысль окончательно проникла в сонный мозг минут через пять.  
Курт...  
Рядом.   
Они вчера выбирались только в столовую под одобрительные взгляды и перешептывания команды, трахались весь день, не могли оторваться друг от друга и уснули глубокой ночью.  
Ирвинг потянулся.  
Так, как Курт, его еще никто не брал. Он, впрочем, раньше не пробовал кому-то не давать два с половиной года. Но почему-то этот логический довод не ролял. Ирвинг знал, что так и будет, что секс с этим мужиком будет лучшим в его жизни. Знал с того самого полета, еще до того, как Курт накинулся на него в раздевалке.  
Эммерс не выпускал его из рук и во время коротких передышек. Обнимал, гладил, смотрел своими странными золотыми глазами и шептал что-то ласковое и бессмысленное.  
И это было пиздец как плохо.  
Ирвинг привык к темноте и долго молча разглядывал профиль Курта. Потом наступило утро. Ирвинг встал и пошел в душ.  
Придется сказать ему.  
Отношениям, привязанностям, всякой романтической поебени не место на войне. Это просто секс. И придется заставить себя в это поверить, если он не хочет снова испытать то, через что однажды уже прошел.   
Когда дверь открылась, пропуская Курта, Ирвинг поднял на него совершенно непроницаемый взгляд.  
– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это просто секс?  
Курт смотрел на него с минуту, потом подошел к раковине и плеснул в лицо водой.  
– Посмотрим, – донеслось до Ирвинга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Lockheed Martin F-35 Raptor – является модификацией существующей модели Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II. По сути, гибридный самолет, взявший лучшее от F-22 и F-35.


	9. Часть 2. Глава 5

_Военная база "Футенма"  
12 июня - 4 июля 2033 года_

Наступил период относительного затишья.  
После того, как Ирвинг понял, что авианосцы покинули Охотское море и каким-то образом вышли через один из проливов в океан незамеченными, он отчитался генералу и разведуправлению. Высказал также и свои догадки, что китайцы могли разработать свой вариант “анти-ЭМИ” и использовать лоцманов из многочисленных рыбацких суденышек, ходивших вдоль архипелага. Лукас поблагодарил его, и с тех пор никаких новых приказов не поступало. Запрета на учебные вылеты, впрочем, тоже, так что Ирвинг гонял эскадрилью в хвост и в гриву. Ребят это не смущало. Ирвинг чувствовал перемену в них: теперь “Грифоны” летали как единый организм.  
Что бы ни было тому причиной – сказались ли постоянные тренировки, жизнь на одной территории, упрочающиеся дружеские связи или то, что их с Куртом холодная война закончилась, или все это вместе, – создавалось впечатление, что пилоты научились читать мысли друг друга. По крайней мере, на время вылетов.  
Теперь единственным, что несколько омрачало общий горизонт, был Альберт. После их с Куртом парного выступления в спортзале юноша начал шарахаться от Эммерса даже больше, чем до того шарахался от Ирвинга и Дороти. Капитана это скорее забавляло, чем напрягало, и на его отношении к Альберту никак не сказывалось.  
Но привычный романтический мир, в котором Альберт предпочитал пребывать большую часть времени, явно трещал по швам. Осознание, что его идеал гей, для Стэнфорда, наверное, было сравнимо с ударом кувалдой по башке. Тем более что доказательства этого факта он мог наблюдать практически ежедневно.  
Свою угрозу не останавливаться на одном разе Курт выполнил. Ирвинг никогда не приходил к нему сам, пытаясь делать вид, что ничего такого между ними нет. И все ждал, когда же ощущения притупятся, и ему наскучит, как постоянно случалось раньше. Но с этим вышел облом. Хуже того – Курта становилось в его жизни больше. И дело было даже не столько в том, что они стали чаще видеться, сколько в количестве мыслей, занятых им.  
Спустя полторы недели Ирвинг понял, что дело дрянь.  
И в один из вечеров, когда знал, что Курт точно должен прийти, съебался в корпус морской пехоты. Ибо нехуй. Конечно, никакими страстями там и не пахло, ощущения от секса по сравнению с тем, что у него было с Куртом, были слабее, но зато вовсе не было эмоций. И это было отлично.  
Приближалось четвертое июля.  
За неделю до этой даты к нему традиционно явился шеф-повар базы. Ирвинг при виде его тепло улыбнулся. Кеннет ему очень нравился – большой, спокойный и добродушный, он раньше работал в одном из лучших ресторанов Майями. Когда началась война, Кеннет вызвался добровольцем в качестве военного повара – прицельно на дальние базы. Как он сам это аргументировал при первой встрече с Ирвингом, он не мог допустить, чтобы лучшие парни Америки питались чем попало. И чем попало они точно не питались. В обычное время еда была качественной, но простой, а вот по праздникам Кеннет непременно баловал базу чем-то особенным.  
– Я тут кое-что задумал, – Кеннет не садился обычно. Дивана у Ирвинга в кабинете не было, только стулья, и они повара явно пугали предположительной хрупкостью.  
– Надеюсь, это будет так же вкусно, как на Пасху?  
– Пасха не идет с этим ни в какое сравнение.  
Это тоже уже стало ритуалом…  
Ирвинг на мгновение задумался, а что будет чувствовать, если война вдруг кончится, и все эти люди отправятся по домам? Потом выкинул левые мысли из головы и углубился в предложенное Кеннетом меню. На листе уже стояли чьи-то подписи. Пробежав глазами все до последней строчки, Ирвинг мысленно облизнулся и тоже подписался.  
– Ты нас балуешь. А выпивка?  
– Я думал про пунш. Хороший королевский пунш, сэр.  
Что означало, что мозги у половины народа будут всмятку. Отлично!  
Майор поднялся и хлопнул Кеннета по мощному плечу в знак одобрения. Тот расплылся в улыбке. И тут дверь в кабинет распахнулась и с грохотом отлетела в стену. Ирвинг поморщился – в его кабинете, единственном в корпусе, почему-то была не пневматическая дверь, как везде, а старого образца. Видимо, в честь традиций и прочего дерьма.  
– Опс, – сказал Дороти. – Не знал, что вы тут не один, сэр.  
– Я уже ухожу, – поспешил заверить его Кеннет.  
От Ирвинга не укрылось, как пристально повар разглядывает диспетчера. Тот, конечно, ничего вокруг не замечал, взбудораженный тем, что принес на хвосте. Молнией пронесся мимо и устроился на стуле.  
Майор усмехнулся и махнул Кеннету рукой на прощание.  
Едва закрылась дверь, Дороти тут же перебрался на край стола и защебетал, как лучшая канарейка на свете, коей в глазах Ирвинга временами и был. Ирвинг мог себе позволить попутно проверять корреспонденцию и разбираться с документами. Дороти практически всегда начинал с привычных тем, лишь потом перебираясь к новостям и тому, что его больше всего волновало. Так что всплыл на поверхность майор только когда Дороти что-то сказал про грязных животных. Поскольку мысли у Ирвинга были о своем, он не сразу догнал, о чем речь.  
– Что, прости?  
– Я сказал, что на этой базе невозможно найти нормального мужика, – с обидой в голосе повторил Дороти, как будто Ирвинг лично выпер отсюда всех приличных мужиков.  
– Нормального – это какого? – напряженно спросил майор, в мыслях которого при словосочетании “нормальный мужик” почему-то вновь проявился Курт Эммерс.  
– Спокойного. Надежного, – Дороти невесть откуда достал пилочку и принялся полировать ногти. – И нежного. Здесь одни мужланы.  
– Тебе не кажется, что на военной базе и уж тем более в бойцовском клубе, куда ты так любишь ходить, с этим определенные сложности? – Ирвинг отчаянно пытался не заржать. Получалось так себе.  
Дороти на секунду задумался над этим революционным предположением. А потом вдруг хитро сощурился:  
– А в нашем клубе новая звезда.  
– В самом деле?  
По мордашке Дороти видно было, что разговор начат неспроста. А поскольку звезд, кроме Курта, поблизости не наблюдалось, Ирвинг обрадовался. Хорошо, что Эммерс нашел способ спустить пар и…  
– Ага. Жесткий он у тебя мужик.  
Это точно.  
На мгновение Ирвингу пришлось даже зажмуриться, чтобы Дороти, не дай Бог, не заметил выражение его глаз – от воспоминаний об этой самой жесткости кровь моментально прилила к паху.  
– Уже второго с арены уносят в лазарет, – пробился к нему голос Дороти. – Эд Нортон и Роберт Кейн, кажется.  
Ирвинг непроизвольно дернулся.  
– Уверен?  
– Неа, – диспетчер беспечно качнул ногой. Судьба морских пехотинцев его явно не очень-то волновала.  
А вот Ирвинга внезапно взволновала.  
Именно эти двое были его последними сексуальными партнерами.  
Если Дороти не напутал с именами… Майор почувствовал, как к горлу комом подступает злость.  
– Так, – он поднялся. – Мне пора. Кыш отсюда.  
Дороти ехидно приподнял бровь, но послушно спрыгнул со стола и вышел вместе с Ирвингом из кабинета.  
– Кстати, все время забываю тебя спросить. А твой самолет зовут Рипом, потому что он Ван Винкль _(1)_?  
– Нет, – мрачно отрезал Ирвинг, поворачивая в сторону больничного крыла. – Потому что эпитафия _(2)_.  
– Если ты в нем разобьешься, это будет иронией, – фыркнул ему в спину Дороти.  
Но следом не увязался, и слава Богу.

Больничное крыло Ирвинг покинул раза в три быстрее, чем туда пришел. И буквально влетел комнату Эммерса, запоздало подумав, что в это время дня его там скорее всего не будет. Но Курт оказался на месте – сидел у терминала и просматривал какие-то файлы. Заслышав шум, капитан поднял голову и обернулся к нему.  
Ирвинг захлопнул за собой дверь, в два шага дошел до Курта и прошипел:  
– Какого хера ты творишь?!  
Курт даже не подумал делать вид, что не понимает, о чем речь. В карих глазах отразились злость, насмешка и что-то еще. Но чертов Эммерс только спокойно спросил:  
– А в чем проблема?  
Он и не подумал встать. Смотрел на Ирвинга снизу вверх, и это почему-то еще больше выводило из себя. Перед глазами все на мгновение залило красным от злости. Ирвинг кое-как взял себя в руки и выдохнул:  
– Курт. Хватит. Я ебался и буду ебаться с тем, с кем хочу, и тогда, когда захочу. Это понятно?  
Звучало по-идиотски, как будто он перед ним оправдывался. Твою же мать.  
Курт усмехнулся:  
– Ты забыл добавить: потому что мы живем в демократичной стране...  
– Да хоть в штаб-квартире ООН!  
– ...что подразумевает в том числе мое право ломать кости тому, кому я захочу, – невозмутимо закончил Эммерс.   
Опизденеть оригинальная трактовка демократии.  
Больше всего бесило, что формально придраться было не к чему.  
Посещение бойцовского клуба и участие в поединках было делом сугубо добровольным, хоть и полулегальным. Руководство закрывало на эти развлечения глаза, хорошо понимая, что парням нужно где-то отводить душу. Хотя если Курт уложит на больничную койку еще парочку “котиков”, лавочку наверняка прикроют. До серьезных травм в этих драках дело раньше не доходило.  
Ирвинг вдохнул. Выдохнул. Посмотрел в глаза капитана и безнадежно попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу:  
– Курт. Ты не сможешь набить морду всем морпехам на этой базе.  
– Надо будет – набью, – холодно отрезал тот.   
В голосе звучала откровенная угроза. Какой нахер здравый смысл – от Эммерса сейчас несло какой-то первобытной, животной яростью. Сдерживаемой, кажется, только высоким IQ и угрозой трибунала.   
Ирвинг отступил назад, чувствуя себя законченным идиотом. Не нужно было приходить сюда и начинать этот разговор. Вообще не нужно было приходить.  
– Винг.  
Курт наконец-то встал и шагнул к нему. Ирвинг с трудом подавил идиотское желание попятиться. По легкой скованности движений, по вмиг посерьезневшим глазам, по тому, как разгладилась едва заметная жесткая складка в уголке рта, он сразу понял, что Эммерс хочет ему сказать.  
Вот только Ирвинг отчаянно не хотел этого слышать.  
Потому что совсем не был уверен, что у него хватит силы воли ответить правильно.  
– Пойди уже и выеби кого-то, кроме меня, а? – ехидно процедил он прежде чем Курт успел снова открыть рот. – Обещаю, тебя попустит.  
Лицо Курта мгновенно стало злым. Он метнулся к нему, схватил рукой за горло и впечатал в стену. Поцелуя Ирвинг сначала не почувствовал – от боли и резкой нехватки кислорода мир перед глазами поплыл.   
Спустя минуту Курт ослабил хватку, Ирвинг судорожно набрал воздух в легкие и обнял его за плечи. Чувствуя уже привычную тяжесть ладоней на бедрах, потянулся к вороту кителя – Эммерс всегда застегивался на все долбанные пуговицы.  
На шее наверняка останутся синяки.  
Плевать.  
Лучше так, чем этот гребаный разговор.  
Гораздо лучше.  
Он первым шагнул в сторону кровати, где они говорили крайне редко. Курт просто брал его, раз или два – жестко, сильно, так, что Ирвинг орал в голос и раз за разом терял способность соображать. И неизменно пытался найти в глазах любовника что-то, понятное только ему одному. А Ирвинг раз за разом отводил взгляд, а то и вовсе выворачивался, вставая раком. Ему слишком не нравилось бороться с желанием провести пальцами по заострившимся скулам, по злой складке в уголке рта в попытке разгладить чересчур жесткое, хищное лицо.  
А потом наступала разрядка, а следом за ней – тишина, нарушаемая только хриплым сбившимся дыханием. Ирвинг отворачивался, позволял обнять себя со спины и ждал, пока Курт придет в себя, встанет и уйдет. И снова боролся, на этот раз – с бездумным желанием прижаться теснее и погладить крупные вены на кистях рук и запястьях. Курт принимал душ, одевался и уходил.  
Это почти вошло в привычку, поэтому почувствовав, как жесткие пальцы скользнули от плеча вниз по спине, Ирвинг вздрогнул.  
– Откуда это? – пальцы остановились у конца шрама и замерли там. – И это... – Курт безошибочным движением обозначил соседний рубец.  
Ирвинг мысленно чертыхнулся. Внимательный, блять. Никому из его любовников не приходило в голову отыскивать следы старых шрамов в переплетении узоров покрывавшей его тело татуировки. А этот нашел.  
– Разбился в детстве, – буркнул он, выгибаясь под горячей рукой и невольно вжимаясь ягодицами в пах.  
Курт молчал. Но ладонь осталась лежать на пояснице. Выжидательно.  
Чертов упертый зануда.  
Ирвинг перевернулся на спину и мрачно уставился в медленно гаснущее золото глаз.  
– Мне было двенадцать. Родители подарили мне "Историю развития авиации: от братьев Райт до наших дней". Здоровая такая детская книжка. С картинками. Я долго разглядывал парапланы тридцатых и все никак не мог понять: неужели эти этажерки могли летать?  
Курт приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и недоверчиво поднял бровь:  
– И ты...  
– И я построил такой же. В родительском гараже. Выменял, выкупил, выцарапал, даже украл нужные детали – и построил. Вывел на дорогу, запустил пропеллер и полетел.  
– Далеко улетел?  
Эммерс улыбался. Нежно и очень тепло. Хотелось огреть его по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым, только бы не видеть эту улыбку.  
– Не очень, – Ирвинг потянулся к брошенному на пол кителю в поисках сигарет, пользуясь возможностью отвести взгляд. – А еще у меня был мопедный шлем. Потому и выжил... – Он глубоко затянулся, медленно выпустил струю дыма, и Курт поморщился. – Меня собирали по частям. Детские кости срослись быстро, но шрамы остались. И еще почти семь лет я ждал, пока тело сформируется окончательно, чтобы на него можно было нанести татуировку.  
– Красота требует жертв, – карие глаза смеялись.  
Ну конечно. Мистер Совершенство и не подумал бы прятать рубцы под татуировкой.  
– Да иди ты! – Ирвинг зло сощурился. – Можно подумать, ты в детстве не строил из конструктора самолетики.  
Курт отрицательно качнул головой:  
– Мои родители были фермерами. Натуральное хозяйство, полуручной труд, никаких удобрений. И никакого коммуникатора или телевизора – и это в наш прогрессивный век.   
Ирвинг попытался вообразить детство на забытой всеми богами ферме при полном отсутствии достижений науки и техники. Не получилось.  
– Отец как-то вырастил огромную тыкву и получил первый приз на праздничной ярмарке в Бойсе, – чертов Эммерс явно решил его добить. – Надеялся, что я повторю его достижение.  
– Ты явно не оправдал ожиданий, – Ирвинг сделал последнюю затяжку, затушил окурок в кружке, стоявшей на тумбочке, и сел на постели.  
– Он умер раньше, чем смог об этом узнать.  
Ирвинг не стал оборачиваться. Курт не нуждался в сочувствии или извинениях.  
Он поднялся, окончательно выпутавшись из его рук, и первым направился в душ.  
– Тренировка через час.  
Капитан не ответил. Принял информацию к сведению.  
Ирвинг включил воду, запрокинул голову, провел ладонями по лицу, убирая со лба мокрые волосы, и попытался представить себе эмоции неуклюжего фермерского сынка, который впервые увидел истребитель.  
И у него опять ни черта не вышло.

Ко Дню Независимости дувший в сторону материка почти непрерывно океанский ветер немного утих. Не достаточно, чтобы выбегать на улицу, не застегнувшись на все пуговицы, но по крайней мере установилась относительно ясная погода, что дико порадовало как метеорологов, так и военных. Первым непогода мешала передавать в башню точные данные, а вторые жаждали фейерверка.  
На футбольном поле по-быстрому соорудили пару шатров с подогревом, поставили гриль-бар и обычный бар, развесили фонари, флаги, установили динамики и даже небольшую сцену. За день поле преобразилось до неузнаваемости. А к вечеру, когда начали зажигаться огни, и стал собираться народ, стало почти как дома. Даже лучше. По крайней мере, Ирвингу люди с базы были ближе, чем оставшаяся в США родня.  
Он от души жалел значительную часть береговой охраны и тех, кто остался на постах по периметру, что они не могли поучаствовать. Сговорился даже со всем начальством, и они совместно отрядили по паре добровольцев с угощением и для компании несущим службу.  
– Эй, командир!  
Ирвинг оглянулся.  
Довольный Боинг тащил упирающегося и очень хмурого Альберта, как на буксире, и махал ему рукой. Ирвинг улыбнулся и вскинул руку в ответ, попутно поразившись упорству, с которым Рон пытался расшевелить эту унылую каракатицу.   
Заиграла музыка – на сцену взобралась кантри-группа из пехоты. Ирвинг лениво подумал было о том, чтобы подговорить слабать какой-нибудь запредельный хэви-метал Нортропа, Уилсона и Андерсона, но поток радостных людей увлек его, и он уже вскоре просто переходил от компании к компании, то и дело радостно натыкаясь на своих ребят, что-то рассказывал, о чем-то слушал, травил анекдоты и флиртовал с парнями.  
Через какое-то время объявили ужин. В этом году его накрыли в помещении. И когда Ирвинг попробовал нежнейшее мясо под винно-ежевичным соусом, свежую океанскую рыбу, которую только Кеннет умел приготовить так, чтобы доставшее всех блюдо могло удивить и порадовать, и прочую вкуснятину, он понял, что на ходу это есть было бы преступлением.  
Кеннет, к слову, сидел напротив. Ирвинг совершенно не удивился, увидев, что повар устроился рядом с Дороти. Он уже пару раз вздыхал по поводу того, какой диспетчер тощий и как неправильно питается, так что майор приготовился к небольшому представлению. Ждать долго не пришлось.  
– Донован, не хочешь попробовать вот это? – нерешительно спросил Кеннет.  
Дороти, которого мало кто звал настоящим именем, повернулся и некоторое время удивленно смотрел на него. Потом решительно откусил и прожевал второй кусок бутера, который сооружал себе минут пятнадцать из имевшегося на столе. При этом смотреть на Кеннета он не перестал.  
– Дай сюда! – завопил подоспевший Оса. – Он все равно ни черта не понимает в еде!  
Ко всеобщему удивлению, Кеннет вдруг отдернул тарелку от его протянутой руки.  
– Мяса на столе много. Иди и сам себе положи, – спокойно сказал он.  
Ирвингу подумалось, что вообще-то Оса был не так уж и неправ: Дороти, сколько он его помнил, постоянно питался какой-то лабудой из автоматов – снеками, бутерами, шоколадками, чипсами, протеиновыми батончиками, сухофруктами и черт его знает, чем еще. Только не настоящей полноценной едой. Но самым удивительным было даже не то, что он оставался тощим, как ебаный пиздец, а то, что он не покрылся еще с ног до головы прыщами.  
– Донован, – голос Кеннета звучал еще тише. И еще настойчивее. – Это вкусно. Честное слово. Я сам готовил.  
– Но это же мясо, – растерянно сказал Дороти, чем вызвал лавину передающихся друг к другу смешков за столом.  
– Ага, – подхватил Курт, – и его едят.  
В подтверждение своих слов капитан подцепил на вилку изрядный кусок и с выражением неописуемого наслаждения на лице отправил его в рот. Дороти проследил за его действиями, как загипнотизированный. На его лице читалась крайняя степень сомнения.  
– Донни, – Кеннет зашел на третий круг. – Пожалуйста. Просто попробуй.  
– А потом мне можно будет доесть мой бутер? – капризно спросил Дороти.  
– Если захочешь, – обманчиво мягко ответил повар.  
У Ирвинга почему-то возникли мысли о гипножабе.  
Дороти посмотрел на ожидающих продолжения товарищей, видимо, решил, что они лучатся поддержкой, отложил на тарелку свое творение и наколол на вилку кусочек. Кеннет незаметно шевельнул тарелкой так, чтобы кусочек попал в соус. После чего несчастное мясо наконец-то отправилось к адресату. Ирвинг вдруг осознал, что на полном серьезе затаил дыхание. Потом – что он такой не один за столом.  
Как минимум, все “Грифоны”, а также несколько сидевших рядом ждали, что же скажет Дороти.  
А Дороти напряженно жевал, но явно совершенно не чувствовал, что жует. По крайней мере, выражение его лица от процесса пережёвывания никак не изменилось. Зато он неожиданно пристально разглядывал Кеннета.  
– Очень вкусно, – наконец, решительно возвестил он ко всеобщей радости. А потом всем телом повернулся к Кеннету и с придыханием вопросил: – И вы правда сами все это приготовили?  
Ирвинг усмехнулся, подхватил тарелку и съебался, поскольку при всей любви к Дороти и респекте-уважухе к Кеннету подозревал, что поджелудочная у него не железная.  
После ужина все вновь высыпали наружу, не желая упустить возможность насладиться затишьем и отсутствием дождя или тумана. И заодно – отсутствием напоминаний о войне, если, конечно, не считать того, что само их присутствие на этом острове являлось напоминанием. Так или иначе, в их личном мирке сегодня образовался очаг спокойствия и счастья.  
Ирвинг, расслабившийся было у греющей стены шатра с бокалом пунша в руке, заметил вдруг, что к нему пробивается Курт. Это в его планы не входило. Потому что праздничный вечер в компании Курта перерастет в интимную близость. И речь вовсе не о сексе. Ирвинг знал людей вроде Курта. И себя знал. Они напьются, пойдут бродить по берегу между обломками ржавой техники, что остались на Шумшу с сорок пятого прошлого века _(3)_ , а наутро Ирвингу не захочется отпускать его – и дальше по нарастающей.  
Нет.  
Достаточно того, что уже и так было между ними.  
Ирвинг резко встал, сделав вид, что не замечает спокойной улыбки и внимательного взгляда, и свинтил к ребятам на сцене, где радостно ухватил протянутую ему губную гармонику (единственное, на чем он сумел научиться играть в свое время) и влил ее заунывный голос в песню о бравых ребятах, ушедших тропой войны.  
Со сцены Ирвинг сошел через час. С непривычки ныли мышцы лица и шеи. Губы слегка онемели.  
Хрипло напевая себе под нос и посмеиваясь над собой, он направился к бару, намереваясь хлопнуть пинту пива, чтобы промочить пересохшее горло, и на подходе увидел неподалеку от бара Эммерса, на котором висела фигуристая девка чуть не вдвое его моложе. В этом, в целом, не было ничего удивительного: Курт был охуенно хорош, вдобавок легенда. Аура романтики влекла к нему многих, даже безо всяких намеков на секс.  
К бабам Ирвингу даже в голову не приходило ревновать. К тому же он уже знал, что парни Курту нравятся больше. Поэтому майор только усмехнулся и собрался уже исполнить свое намерение, как вдруг Курт повернулся, и стало видно, что с другой стороны к нему прижимается какой-то темноволосый парнишка и смотрит на капитана с немым обожанием во взгляде.  
Курт улыбнулся ему, скользнул рукой по тощей заднице и теснее прижал пахом к своему бедру. Парень немедленно обвил его шею руками и потянулся к губам. И откуда только в армию набирают таких блядей?!  
Ирвинг вдруг ощутил вкус крови во рту и медленно разжал стиснутые зубы. Тело практически одеревенело от с трудом сдерживаемого желания броситься вперед и оторвать этого щенка от Курта.   
Но Ирвинг остался стоять на месте.  
Сам же сказал прямым текстом: иди и выеби кого-то еще. Так чего же он ожидал? Что Курт проигнорирует настолько откровенный посыл нахуй? Чего теперь беситься? Эммерс трахнет этих двоих или кого-то еще, его попустит, и он наконец отодвинется подальше. Этого ведь Ирвинг и хотел.  
Хотел.  
Только его все равно трясло от бешенства.  
А сердце перетянуло стальным обручем.  
– Майор, вам нехорошо?  
Он поднял затравленный взгляд на высоченного морпеха. Дерек. Отлично.  
– Заскучал, тоска по дому, – он заставил себя еще немного расслабиться и наконец сумел улыбнуться. – Составишь компанию?  
– С удовольствием, – Дерек легко прихватил его за талию, откровенно любуясь. Безо всякого долбаного собственничества. – Я угощаю.  
Тяжелее всего было не обернуться и не посмотреть, видит ли.  
Ирвинг честно сделал попытку выпить. В честь праздника, за хорошую погоду, за Америку, за ВВС, за ВМФ, за синего кашалота и белого кролика. Ему не удавалось напиться, как он ни старался. Проклятый Эммерс постоянно вертелся перед ним со своими сопровождающими, не иначе как специально. И в итоге все кончилось тем, что Ирвинг ухватил Дерека за руку.  
– Пошли отсюда.  
Дерек усмехнулся и сам потащил его сквозь толпу. Внезапно у них над головой ёбнуло, воздух задрожал. Ирвинг напрягся. Но это оказался фейерверк. Совсем стемнело. И они замерли, как и все на поле, объединенные неким безымянным чувством, глядя на расцветающие над ними цветы и фонтаны.  
Дерек встал у Ирвинга за спиной и прижал к себе, мягко разминая сведенные плечи, лаская ключицы, грудь, а потом и склонившись ниже, чтобы коснуться губами шеи, пока никто не смотрит. Ирвинг благодарно вздохнул и потерся поясницей о член морпеха. Член у Дерека был отличный, еле влезал.  
Трахнуться с ним сейчас было бы неплохо.  
Он потянул его за собой.  
В комнату ввалились кое-как: Дерек почти поднял Ирвинга на руки, целуя и сжимая задницу. Майор успел только дверь захлопнуть и стащить с себя форму, безжалостно зашвырнув ее куда-то. Дерек даже не стал раздеваться: подхватил его, притиснул к двери и потянул вверх. Ирвинг обожал, когда его трахали на весу, и можно было обхватить ногами партнера и управлять им.  
– Смазка где? – хрипло пробормотал Дерек.  
Ирвинг только мотнул головой: на комоде. Дерек протянул руку, легко удерживая его второй, и через пару секунд уже входил. Ирвинг запрокинул голову, кусая губы...  
Первое осознание, что что-то не так, настигло его почти сразу. Второе – чуть позже, и тут же третье.  
Курт не мог его поднять и долго держать так.  
Курт был жестче.  
И это, блять, вообще не Курт.  
И Ирвинг уже минут десять как не хотел секса. С Дереком. Потому что перед глазами красочно и во всех подробностях крутилось бесплатное хоум-видео HD-качества о том, как Курт ебет этих двоих.  
Твою мать... Приплыли.  
Дерек вдруг отстранился. Внимательно вгляделся в него.  
И вышел.  
– Что... Что не так? – шепнул Ирвинг.  
– Почему ты увел оттуда меня, а не Эммерса?  
Дерек всегда был прямым как Бродвей.  
И примерно таким же тактичным.  
– Почему, почему. Какое тебе дело?  
Дерек осторожно опустил его на пол и включил свет.  
– Ирв, ты идиот. Вы оба идиоты. Но ты – больший.  
Только лекций не хватало. Но Ирвингу почему-то хотелось, чтобы ему надавали по морде или как следует отмудохали.  
– Ты по нему страдаешь с того самого дня, как вы полетели вместе. Эммерс бьет морду всем, с кем ты спишь, с тех пор, как ты ему дал. Вы оба либо чокнутые, либо не знаю, что думать.  
Ирвинг подошел к столу и достал из ящика бутылку текилы.  
– И текилу ты пьешь только когда тебе совсем хуево.  
Правильно, подранков надо добивать.  
Ирвинг упал в кресло и безучастно посмотрел в темное окно, потом закурил.  
– С тобой побыть?  
Он отрицательно мотнул головой.  
Дерек длинно выдохнул и вышел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.  
Ирвинг откупорил бутылку и отхлебнул прямо из горла, потом фыркнул, потом в голос рассмеялся, впрочем, смех вскоре перешел в полурычание-полустон. Майор понял, что Дерек – последний, с кем он попытался трахнуться. Этот говнюк Эммерс выиграл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Рип Ван Винкль (англ. Rip Van Winkle) – новелла и легендарный персонаж американского писателя Вашингтона Ирвинга.  
> (2) R.I.P. – “rest in peace”, покойся с миром. Классическая надпись на надгробии в англоязычных странах.  
> (3) Курильская десантная операция (18 августа – 1 сентября 1945) – десантная операция Вооружённых сил СССР против японских войск во время Второй мировой войны с целью овладения Курильскими островами. Является частью Советско-японской войны. Итогом операции стало занятие советскими войсками 56 островов Курильской гряды (в том числе, о-ва Шумшу), общей площадью 10,5 тыс. км², которые позднее, в 1946 году, были включены в состав СССР.


	10. Часть 2. Глава 6

_Военная база "Футенма"  
5 июля - 6 августа 2033 года_

Утро было филиалом ада на Земле.  
Ирвинг уснул только часа в четыре, а в восемь уже пришлось вставать: по внутренней связи его добудился Курт и сообщил, что на базу летит Ратерфорд Лукас.  
Ирвинг проверил входящие.  
Генерал пытался ему дозвониться пять или шесть раз, но поскольку Ирвинг страдал и некультурно нажирался, он просто сбрасывал звонки. А потом уснул. Вот блядство.  
Чувствуя себя наполовину пьяным, наполовину мертвым, Ирвинг кое-как привел себя в порядок и вышел в столовую, где сгорбился за кружкой кофе, пытаясь игнорировать окружающие запахи и звуки. Башка лопалась. Похмелье всегда было особенно жестоким, если не удавалось выспаться. Но уснуть раньше просто не получилось. В голове роились тысячи разных мыслей о том, что делать теперь и что надо было сделать раньше, вперемешку с желанием, злостью и ревностью. Не самый лучший коктейль на ночь.  
Рядом кто-то остановился.  
Ирвинг уткнулся носом в кружку, желая только чтобы его оставили в покое. Говорить он был не в состоянии.  
– Что, тяжело быть блядью?  
Голос Курта ударил по натянутым нервам так, что смысл сказанного дошел до него не сразу. Ирвинг проследил взглядом за тем, как капитан ставит перед ним высокий тонкий стакан с чистой прозрачной водой и кладет рядом маленькую красную капсулу. Тут у него включился наконец мозг, и Ирвинг прошипел: "Да пошел ты!". Ему было обидно. По-настоящему. Вроде и не на что обижаться, сам же виноват, но безумно захотелось врезать свежему, подтянутому сукину сыну, выглядящему довольным и удовлетворенным.  
– Выпей это. Полегчает, – мягко напомнил Курт про таблетку.  
Ирвинг на автомате накрыл ее рукой и огляделся, не видит ли кто. Настолько тяжелая химия в армии была под запретом. Хотя, конечно, это никого не останавливало, если за пару часов требовалось вернуть себе состояние стояния.  
– Отвлечешь его?  
– Нет. Пойду с тобой. Тебе потребуется помощь.  
Ирвинг поднялся, пошатнулся, но на ногах устоял. Выпил пилюлю и направился к своей комнате. Выжить при насильной детоксикации организма было можно, но ему в самом деле нужна будет помощь. На случай, если кто-то раньше срока решит ввалиться к нему с паникой по поводу явления Лукаса народу.  
Полтора часа спустя Ирвинг, мокрый, как курица, наконец-то совершил последний рейс из ванной в постель и плюхнулся туда как кулек дерьма, коим себя и ощущал. Курт накрыл его одеялом – из окна несло промозглым холодом, но закрыть его было нельзя.  
– Если бы я точно не знал, зачем ты это сделал, я бы решил, что это месть, – хрипло пробормотал Ирвинг. – Теперь мне отчаянно хочется спать.  
Курт молча достал из кармана уже другую таблетку.  
– Господи, Эммерс, ты охуел?!  
– Все нормально. У меня просто запас.  
– Драгдилер ебаный, – Ирвинга наконец-то перестало трясти и он ощутил разом и липкий пот на коже, и кислый запах, и грязь. – Я в душ.  
– Помочь? – без тени иронии предложил Курт.  
– Нет, – быстро сказал Ирвинг. Чувствовать чьи-то прикосновения – последнее, чего ему сейчас хотелось. – Иди сразу в переговорную. Ты нам понадобишься.  
– Я знаю. Лукас предупредил, – Курт, игнорируя все попытки сопротивления, отконвоировал его до душевой кабины и включил воду. – Я его встречу.  
И наконец-то ушел.  
И только тогда до Ирвинга дошло: если генерал явился сам и настолько поспешно, значит, они в полном дерьме.  
Еще через двадцать минут майор уже сидел перед командующим, если и не совсем живой, то однозначно трезвый и способный соображать. И на его лице никак не отражалась ни прошедшая ночь, ни тяжелое утро. Окинувший его взглядом Лукас не нашел, к чему придраться, во всяком случае, промолчал. Потом заговорил, и Ирвинг решил, что лучше бы уж про его не самый бодрый вид.  
– Вчера вечером в восемь вечера по местному времени китайцы атаковали японскую базу "Абасири". Удар авиации, потом десант. Погибло очень много людей.  
Лукас обвел взглядом собравшихся в комнате офицеров. Все присутствующие прекрасно понимали, что это означает: нападение на союзника приравнивалось по военному времени к нападению на США.  
– По имеющимся данным, атака была организована и осуществлена силами китайской военной базы "Лэйгун".  
Ирвинг мрачно смотрел на генерала, ожидая окончания краткой речи и уже зная, что ничего хорошего не услышит. Снова "Лэйгун". И не когда-нибудь, а в День Независимости. Америка не могла оставить подобное без ответа.  
И Лукас его ожиданий не обманул:  
– Главнокомандующий армии США отдал приказ провести разведку боем и навсегда лишить "Лэйгун" возможности наносить удары по союзной стране и уж тем более по американским базам.  
– Когда? – Ирвинг вцепился в кружку с кофе как утопающий в круг. Хотя сон с него как рукой сняло.  
– Через месяц мы должны быть готовы подняться в воздух.  
– Главнокомандующий не боится повторения? – вдруг спросил Курт. По обманчивой безмятежности его голоса и какому-то уж слишком спокойному виду Ирвинг понял, что капитан в бешенстве.  
А еще, судя по невозмутимым лицам, сопровождавшие Лукаса офицеры были превосходно осведомлены о деталях операции "Яньло-ван". И Курт только что недвусмысленно обозначил, что Ирвинг – тоже.  
Генерала это явно не удивило.  
– Повторение недопустимо. Именно поэтому нам нужны вы, капитан Эммерс.  
Курт саркастично улыбнулся. А майор вдруг заметил, с каким пренебрежением смотрел на капитана невысокий щуплый парень из генеральской свиты.  
Штабной крысеныш, не видевший в жизни ничего, кроме стилизованных изображений самолетов на умном стекле. Ирвинг таких на дух не переносил.  
– Командовать операцией буду я лично, – спокойно продолжил Лукас. – А планировать её будете вы, майор Ирвинг, с помощью капитана Эммерса, разумеется. И моей. Если вам необходимы финансы, люди, ресурсы – что угодно, – они у вас есть. Через неделю на "Футенму" прибудут другие эскадрильи и их командиры. К этому моменту базовый план атаки должен быть готов, чтобы мы могли приступить к проработке деталей.  
Ирвинг почти кожей ощущал, как хочется Маэстро врезать генералу под дых и выйти, хлопнув дверью. И еще он знал, что ничего подобного Курт не сделает. И совсем не потому, что соблюдает субординацию.  
– Я хочу знать подробности предыдущей операции, – проговорил майор. – Записи с бортовых камер. Карты. Схемы. Отчеты механиков. Очевидцы. Все, что у вас есть. И избавьте меня от дальнейшей необходимости сотрясать воздух, раз наше участие не вопрос.  
Лукас посмотрел на сидящего рядом мужчину в сером костюме. Ирвинг вяло удивился тому, почему они всегда носят серое. Потом мужчина раскрыл кейс, раздал материалы, включил проектор и заговорил, и майору стало не до серых людей. И Курту, судя по застывшему лицу, тоже.

База "Лэйгун" словно нарочно находилась в крайне богатом на холмы, хребты, хребетики, а также долины, долинки и долинищи краю. О половине методов исследования местности можно было забыть сразу. Для внедрения у них не было ни людей, если не считать Николая, конечно, ни времени, что было куда более серьезным недостатком.  
Не было сомнения в том, что лет через сорок Становое нагорье стараниями трудолюбивых китайцев превратится в ухоженный и тщательно охраняемый национальный парк. Но пока что это была дикая местность, покрытая лесами и испещренная многочисленными речками и озерами.  
За три с лишним года скрупулезного анализа обрывков данных, полученных от атакованных при проведении операции "Яньло-ван" истребителей, разведуправлению удалось достаточно точно определить местоположение базы. По крайней мере, каким оно было на тот момент. Вот только спутники издевательски демонстрировали в этом районе все те же извилистые хребты и долинки и ничего больше.  
Вывод напрашивался очевидный: "Лэйгун" была не просто расположена под землей, но и накрыта "анти-ЭМИ" куполом. Что охереть как усложняло задачу.  
– Мы должны заставить их раскрыться, – в очередной раз сказал Ирвинг, с глухой ненавистью разглядывая развернутую на планировщике карту.  
Отведенная им неделя подходила к концу, а плана не было. И не могло появиться за такой короткий срок, но главнокомандующий на пару с генералом ВВС явно считал иначе. Добропорядочные налогоплательщики на далеком североамериканском континенте жаждали крови. Что б им этой кровью захлебнуться.  
– Нужна наживка, – буднично уронил Курт. И почему-то посмотрел на Лукаса.  
Очевидное решение, озвучить которое майор не мог решиться уже третий день. Во-первых, потому что не при Эммерсе. И тем более не при Альберте, которого Курт силком приволок в переговорную на вторую же летучку с молчаливого попустительства Лукаса. А во-вторых, потому что не готов был отправить ни одного из своих парней на верную смерть до тех пор, пока есть шанс на другой вариант.  
Генерал невозмутимо посмотрел в глаза Курту:  
– И что вы предлагаете, капитан?  
– Привлечь геймеров.  
Ирвинг удивленно вскинул голову. Лет десять назад "геймерами" в ВВС пренебрежительно называли бойцов, управляющих беспилотниками. С появлением ЭМИ некогда перспективное направление развития авиации утратило всякий смысл: после пары-тройки импульсов пилотировать самолет дистанционно было уже невозможно и дорогостоящую технику оставалось только списать в утиль. Никакие датчики и программы так и не смогли заменить живого человека, обладающего самыми обычными, а не электронными глазами и ушами.  
– А они еще где-то остались? – с неподдельным изумлением вопросил Стэнфорд.  
К чести Проца, он сумел как-то справиться со своей гомофобией и полностью погрузился в планирование. Еще бы нашел, с кем переспать – на парня точно снизошло бы просветление.  
– Остались, – ответил ему Курт, по-прежнему неотрывно глядя на генерала. – И даже более того.  
– "Оводы" – экспериментальная эскадрилья, – неодобрительно протянул Лукас. – В совершенствование беспилотных аппаратов вложены миллиарды долларов. И вы предлагаете просто засыпать "Лэйгун" этими миллиардами, как праздничным конфетти?  
Очередной эксперимент. Ну конечно. Лукас в своём репертуаре. Но откуда про эту эскадрилью известно Эммерсу?  
– Подготовка новых пилотов обойдется дороже, – резко сказал Ирвинг. – Тем более моих пилотов.  
Ратерфорд какое-то время молча смотрел на них, переводя взгляд с Ирвинга на Эммерса и обратно. А потом вздохнул и потянулся к коммуникатору.  
С этим звонком время словно сорвалось с цепи.  
Задание нависло над ними, как цунами, навязало бешеный ритм. Ирвинг всегда остро чувствовал ход времени, а сейчас практически кожей ощущал, как секунды проносятся мимо – со свистом, словно крошечные самонаводящиеся ракеты.  
Через день после разговора с генералом стали подтягиваться истребители и люди – небольшими партиями, некоторых подвозили к берегу экранированные авианосцы, еще пару звеньев доставили, видимо, издалека, здоровенные грузовые самолеты. В редкие мгновения перерывов между бесконечными брифингами, совещаниями и просто обсуждениями до хрипоты и черных точек перед глазами от 3D-карт и графиков Ирвингу приходилось расселять прибывающих и отыскивать место для их птичек. А так же руководить наладкой коммуникаций между башней, ангарами и базой звеньев беспилотных аппаратов – командный центр просто не мог вместить в себя всех механиков и тем более "геймеров".  
В конце концов Ирвинг переложил большую часть административных проблем на хрупкие плечи Леди при огневой поддержке Молчуна: дотошности и скрупулезности этих двоих мог позавидовать десяток нотариусов. Но даже после этого у него по-прежнему не было ни одной свободной минуты.  
А когда она появлялась, его внимание отвлекал Дженсен Слайдер, командир крыла беспилотников. Этот старый хрен Лукас наверняка знал, что для Ирвинга будет приятной неожиданностью встретить друга в этом медвежьем углу и работать с ним вместе. Сукин сын.  
Со Слайдером Ирвинг когда-то летал в одной эскадрилье, но в результате глупейшей травмы, полученной на учениях, Дженс потерял возможность пилотировать настоящий истребитель. Ремни на его кресле не были отрегулированы как надо – и при раскрытии парашюта у парня попросту не выдержал позвоночник. Была целая комиссия, много шума, виновников (мнимых или настоящих) наказали, а Дженса Ирвинг потерял из виду, а потом и вовсе отправился на Шумшу.  
Теперь в свободное время майор сопровождал навороченную коляску, заменявшую Слайдеру ноги, и общение немного отвлекало его от насущных проблем. Дженс всегда был из тех упрямцев, что никогда не сдаются и борются до последнего. А еще был невероятно болтлив и в свободное от муштры своих подчиненных время не замолкал ни на минуту, явно вознамерившись поведать старому товарищу все подробности своей жизни и карьеры за последние пять лет. И выслушать такой же подробный отчет в качестве ответной любезности.  
С одной стороны, Ирвинг радовался неожиданной передышке, с другой – бесился. Ему нужно было поговорить с Куртом, но сейчас было не до выяснения отношений. Мало того, что майор практически не давал себе поблажек, капитан точно так же предсказуемо ушел в планирование операции с головой. Все остальное – разговоры, если их можно было так назвать, секс, подначки, какое-то повседневное общение – для них сейчас попросту перестало существовать. Обоих едва хватало на "привет", а чаще – на сухой напряженный кивок, и тут же – синхронный нырок в работу.  
Курт напоминал робота, начисто лишенного эмоций и естественных человеческих потребностей. Но Ирвинга это не удивляло. Он ждал чего-то подобного с первой секунды, как понял, что именно им предлагает Лукас. С базой "Лэйгун" у Эммерса были свои счеты. В какой-то момент Курт даже зло обронил, что один раз уже потерял там всех своих парней – больше эта проклятая база никого не заберет. Ирвинг промолчал. Он понимал, что ставить на подобное задание человека с очевидной психологической травмой было рискованно. Но еще он понимал, что Курт из тех, кому это по плечу.  
И поскольку Эммерс знал эту ебучую базу как никто, Ирвинг на время забил на свои проблемы и нерешенные вопросы. Майор не мог допустить, чтобы они вместе из-за секундной слабости прохлопали что-то важное. Цену этой ошибки он и в страшном сне не мог представить. Но иногда все равно отчаянно хотелось утащить Курта в свою комнату – не говорить, к черту треп, просто немного расслабиться и выспаться. Но даже такой возможности у них не было.  
Тем не менее, в один из вечеров, заметив, что Курт только что носом не уткнулся в бумаги, явно собираясь вздремнуть, он все же тронул его за плечо, намереваясь увести хотя бы на диван. Но Курт мигом проснулся и раздраженно рыкнул на него. Ирвинг с минуту смотрел капитану в глаза, а потом пожал плечами и медленно вышел из переговорной, успев заметить, как Эммерс заглатывает очередную из своих проклятых пилюль.  
Будь между ними что-то, кроме секса, он настоял бы на своем, чувствовал бы себя вправе просто взвалить Курта на спину и унести. Но подобной близости не было. Да и откуда ей взяться, учитывая то, как старательно Ирвинг пресекал все попытки ее создать. Вряд ли Эммерс в состоянии оценить внезапную перемену после всего, что он устраивал ему раньше.  
Ирвинг, во всяком случае, точно не оценил бы.  
И нахуй послал.  
Для верности дав сапогом в зад.  
Так что майор завернул оглобли в стремительно растущий блок, где расквартировались пилоты беспилотников – вот же ирония, мать ее, – дав себе обещание, что когда задание будет выполнено, Америка отомщена, а Лукас доволен как слон после десятиведерной клизмы, он просто утащит Маэстро на недельку на какие-нибудь сраные пронзительно голубые Гавайи. И там-то уж они смогут прийти к какому-нибудь консенсусу – и либо наладить чертовы отношения, либо порвать с концами, что, скорее всего, означало отлет Курта с Шумшу. Но уж лучше так, чем подвешенное состояние, в котором он застрял сейчас, спасибо гребаным китайцам.  
На финальную летучку, запланированную на следующее утро, Курт предсказуемо опоздал. Но, к удивлению Ирвинга, выглядел если не отдохнувшим, то по крайней мере вменяемым и принадлежащим к этой реальности. Он даже вежливо поздоровался со всеми присутствующими, чего не делал уже дня три.  
После уточнения и согласования последних мелочей Ирвинг развернул на экране планировщика карту с наложенным на нее планом атаки и коротко подытожил:  
– Идем на три фронта: с севера, северо-востока и юго-востока. Дженс, вы будете первыми, мы прикроем. Следом "Духи"(1) с сопровождением. Когда эти ублюдки начнут атаку и поднимут в воздух свои истребители, им придется хотя бы частично снять экран. Это наш шанс. Задача бомбардировщиков – нанести максимальный урон башне и ракетным установкам. Эскадрилья сопровождения обеспечивает прикрытие и атакует другие наземные цели. На моих асах – прикрытие сверху. В ближний бой по возможности не вступать. Наша цель – "Лэйгун", – он обвел взглядом присутствующих, проверяя, дошел ли до измотанных бесконечными совещаниями офицеров смысл его слов. – После успешной атаки уходим вразлет малыми группами. Вопросы? Возражения?  
– Давно уже нет, – коротко уронил Лукас и добавил: – А теперь всем отдыхать. Операцию назначаю на завтра. Стартуем в шесть.  
И первым подал пример.  
Глядя на начальство, остальные офицеры молча потянулись из помещения. Под конец перед картой остались сидеть только Эммерс и Ирвинг. Оба молчали. Никакой альтернативы, никаких дополнений – ничего, что могло бы увеличить завтра шансы на успех, в головы им не приходило. Но вместо того, чтобы отправиться по комнатам, они почему-то оставались в чертовой переговорной, остоебеневшей обоим за месяц так, что даже сравнения этому у майора не было.  
Их торжественное бдение прервал Мэтт.  
– Та-ак, парни… – мрачно проронил он. – Высиживаете пустые яйца?  
Ирвинг вздрогнул: как открылась дверь, он не услышал.  
Курт только слегка голову повернул на раздражитель.  
– Понял, – Мэтт со вздохом вдруг ухватил Ирвинга за шкирку и вздернул вверх. – Если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя таскал по базе как Дороти, пойдешь сам, – пояснил он возмущенному командиру. – И я надеюсь, Курт, что в тебе осталось достаточно патриотизма, чтобы выспаться.  
И оба неожиданно послушались.

_Авионосец "Могучий"  
о. Ионы, напротив Удской губы  
7 августа 2033 года_

Только утром у Ирвинга мелькнула шальная мысль – догнать идущего впереди Курта, застегивающего летный жилет, дернуть на себя, поцеловать. Вместо этого он поравнялся с ним и просто положил руку на плечо.  
– К черту, – откликнулся тот.  
И ушел вперед.  
"Грифоны" улетали без своего командира. Ирвинг настраивал себя на это целый месяц – и все равно оказался не готов. И, завидев впереди группу старших офицеров во главе с Лукасом, на полном серьезе оказался перед выбором: броситься к генералу и просить об одолжении или развернуться и, не спросясь, сорваться из ангара на "Рипе"…  
Чувство долга и довольно-таки жалкие остатки здравого смысла победили.  
Его место – на мостике.  
Даже он не сможет быть одновременно рядом со всеми, если полетит.  
Ирвинг хмуро подошел к ожидающим его офицерам, но отдать честь себя заставить не сумел. С каждой минутой настроение все ухудшалось, ему было не по себе.  
Во флагманский вертолет он усаживался с таким ощущением, словно земля уходит из-под ног. Даже генерал заметил, что с ним что-то не так, поскольку сел рядом. И, когда уже поднялись, взглядом спросил, все ли в порядке. Не все и не в порядке, но Ирвинг молча кивнул, и синхронно с этим металлическая стрекоза поднялась вверх.  
В окно видно было, как проносятся мимо один за другим F-39. "Ласточка" наверняка уже далеко впереди…  
Ирвинг уткнулся взглядом в свои руки и так просидел до прибытия на авианосец "Могучий". Корабль подошел к берегу максимально близко, насколько это было возможно. Ирвинг быстро окинул всю махину взглядом. Ему доводилось ходить на "Могучем" во время операции "Самайн" несколько лет назад. Тогда китаёзы хотели совершить высадку на Хоккайдо.  
Сколько еще им предстоит пережить таких высадок, диверсий?  
– Добро пожаловать.  
Голос Ратерфорда вырвал его из плена мыслей. Навстречу радостно вскинулся Дороти. Уже здесь, проныра. Ирвинг отбросил в сторону мрачные мысли. Его люди должны знать, что он уверен в успехе.  
С любопытством окинув взглядом мостик, Ирвинг одобрительно улыбнулся. Все продумано. По центру место генерала. Вокруг него метром ниже радиально расположены пункты для офицеров, а следующий круг ниже – диспетчеры, помогающие своим командирам. Естественно, хорошо знакомые пилотам. Уверенность и чувство локтя. Дальше – технический персонал, навигаторы, вычислители. Ничего лишнего.  
– Командному составу – занять свои места, – голос Лукаса без напряжения перекрыл все разговоры. – До окончания операции "Рука Господа" сохранять чистоту эфира. Проверка связи.  
Ирвинг надел очки и поудобнее вжал наушники, привычно пробежал пальцами по панели, вызывая полотна умных стекол.  
– Винг. Проверка связи.  
– Дороти, Винг, подключаю вас, сэр.  
Эфир наполнился голосами "Грифонов", подтверждавших связь. Боинг с Осой не удержались и проорали девиз. Лукас их голосов не услышал – к основной частоте были подключены только командиры эскадрилий и ведущие наиболее значимых звеньев.  
Ирвинг усмехнулся и попросил парней говорить по существу.  
Две минуты затишья перед бурей.  
А потом эскадрильи одна за другой поднялись с бортов авианосцев.  
На небольшом боковом экране майор видел систему передачи данных, обозначенную условными значками и линиями: высоко над предполагаемым местоположением "Лэйгун" кружили самолеты-передатчики, транслировавшие картинку и данные на японский спутник "Кику", который добросовестно передавал их на авианосцы союзных войск вместе с собственной информацией.  
По кругу развернулись панорамные стекла. Каждая машина на них носилась под условным обозначением с кодом эскадрильи.  
– С Богом, парни, – услышал майор в наушниках и передал команду идти на "Лэйгун".  
С камер летящих выше всех "Грифонов" видно было, как уходят в небольшой отрыв беспилотники "Оводов", потом внизу показались мощные спины "Духов", прикрываемых тактическими эскадрильями. Где-то позади и еще выше наверняка уже пристроились заправщики, которые будут ждать на безопасном удалении от вражеской базы.  
Ирвинг набрал в грудь воздуха и медленно выдохнул. В голове прояснилось. Данные замелькали на экранах и перед глазами с быстротой молнии – в работу включился Мэтт, передававший ему отчет о состоянии машин "Грифонов". Потом краткий доклад от Маэстро, Леди, Норд-Оста и Молчуна.  
Ебаное время, скакавшее последний месяц так, словно за ним гнались адские гончие, застыло как мотылек в капле янтаря.  
Сколько надо истребителям, чтобы покрыть полторы тысячи километров?  
Ирвинг ощутил давно и прочно забытое желание погрызть карандаш. Только карандаша у него не было – вместо этого на нескольких пальцах были сенсорные датчики. Он уже всерьез размышлял, сколько лет дают за порчу казенного имущества посредством зубов, когда изображение с камер беспилотников вдруг дернулось, смазалось, а потом пара экранов мигнула.  
– Генерал, мы засекли точку выпуска ракет, – рапортовал в наушниках Слайдер.  
Перед глазами Ирвинга пробежали координаты, которые он тут же передал Дороти.  
– Рано, – сухо ответил Лукас. – Нам нужна башня. Заставьте их поднять в воздух "орлов".  
– Есть, сэр.  
"Оводы" закружили над базой, как рой самых настоящих мух, атакуя ракетные установки и точки предполагаемых входов в "Лэйгун". Изображение с камер утратило четкость – самолеты, не ограниченные пределом выносливости пилотов, закладывали сумасшедшие виражи.  
Снова мигнули экраны, а потом тут же – еще раз.  
– Норд-Ост, Винг, еще пара, – прикрывающий звено "Оводов" Ник передал координаты двух наземных установок.  
– Генерал, и еще одна, – почти одновременно с ним бросил в эфир Слайдер.  
Терпению проклятых китаёз оставалось только позавидовать. Придется идти на риск.  
– Винг, Норд-Ост, атакуйте.  
Николай в наушниках отчетливо хмыкнул. И пошел на снижение.  
Где-то на задворках сознания промелькнула мысль: никогда не ставить Норд-Оста с Маэстро в пару. Если они уйдут в отрыв вдвоем…  
Додумать он не успел: "Буревестник", истребитель русского, на мгновение пропал с радаров – и тут же другие камеры передали красочное изображение наземного взрыва. А спустя еще несколько секунд рыжий цветок распустился у другого края базы – один из "Оводов" спикировал вниз и уронил свою машину на установку.  
– Норд-Ост, Винг, цель уничтожена.  
– Маэстро, Винг, у нас гости. Юго-восток.  
Надо же, патруль проснулся. Или успел уйти настолько далеко?  
Думать, откуда могли возвращаться проклятые "Черные орлы", времени не осталось – на верхней частоте разом зазвучали возбужденные голоса:  
– Генерал, башня!  
– Передаю координаты...  
– Раскрылись, сукины дети!  
Ирвинг не смог удержать улыбку. Попались, гандоны штопаные.  
– "Оводам" отойти и перегруппироваться, – напряженный голос Лукаса остудил голову. – Встречайте гостей. "Грифонам" занять верхний эшелон. "Духи", пошли, живо!  
И "Духи" пошли. По два с трех сторон – стремные летающие хреновины, похожие на угловую деталь детского конструктора, послушно легли на курс и помчались к башне противника. Практически моментально им навстречу с земли взметнулись, как раздраженные осы, черные истребители. Самоотверженно рванулись вперед эскадрильи "Техас" и "Питчеры", прикрывавшие бомбардировщики. На экранах тут и там стали расцветать огненные цветы – избежать контактного боя ожидаемо не получилось.  
Ирвинг сосредоточился, анализируя происходящее, готовый в любой момент подхватить, поддержать.  
– Пиздееец, – ошарашено протянул кто-то.  
До Ирвинга даже не сразу дошло, что это не в наушниках, а в зале кто-то смотрит, как отрывает кусок крыла одному из "Духов", и тяжелый самолет начинает крениться набок все быстрее и быстрее.  
Рядом командир "Духов" рявкнул короткий приказ выпускать ракеты по цели. Что ему ответили – Ирвинг не слышал, но подбитый бомбардировщик вдруг наддал и на всей скорости плавно опустился на то место, где находилась башня, вместе со всеми снарядами.  
На мостике не было возможности услышать, как ебнуло, но должно было конкретно так. Вокруг предсказуемо замелькали, замельтешили экраны – серией импульсов от умирающей башни повышибало датчики. Зазвучали команды возвращаться ослепшим машинам. Выслушав короткий отчет, Ирвинг и сам развернул на авианосцы два звена.  
На мостике воцарилось радостное возбуждение – половина дела сделана. Осталось только вернуться. По возможности, без новых потерь...  
– Проц, Винг, башня, – едва не прокричал в ушах голос Альберта. – Вижу вторую башню противника! Два-ноль-ноль к северу.  
Ирвинг непослушными губами повторил сообщение на ведущей частоте.  
Вот тебе и вернулись.  
– Что б вам, бляди, – неожиданно рявкнул Лукас с верхнего мостика. – Генерал Лукас, всем подразделениям – доложиться о потерях.  
Эфир наполнился отчетами. Боеспособными оставались трое "Духов", половина от "Питчеров" и "Техасцев" и меньше трети беспилотников. И большая часть "Грифонов". Совсем не густо.  
– Лукас, всем эскадрильям, – голос генерала снова звучал обманчиво спокойно. – Отойти и перегруппироваться. "Оводы", прикрывайте бомбардировщики. Пойдете первым эшелоном. "Питчеры", "Техас", рассредоточиться. Отвлекайте "орлов".  
Ирвинг опустил голову.  
– Винг. "Грифонам" – прикрывать остальные подразделения. Оставаться на прежнем эшелоне.  
Нечего им было делать там, в общей свалке. Сверху летчики-асы куда лучше видели, что происходит, а в результате намного успешнее и быстрее атаковали, не подвергая лишнему риску себя и вовремя выручая тех, кто нуждался в помощи. А заодно передавали точные данные о перемещениях противника с камер, дублируя их короткими сообщениями в эфире.  
Один за другим отключались экраны еще оставшихся беспилотников. Словно "Оводы" чувствовали себя обязанными тем, кто по-настоящему рисковал жизнью. Благодаря их помощи три "Духа" вышли на прямую для атаки – и внезапно, повинуясь неслышному сейчас приказу, накрыли всю возможную площадь ковровой бомбардировкой. С камер "Грифонов" видно было, как вспучивается земля, образуя широкую дорожку к башне. Потом башню разорвало изнутри – и экраны "Духов" и тактических эскадрилий погасли.  
– Генерал Лукас, сообщить о потерях.  
Зазвучал голос Маэстро – "Грифонам" досталось меньше прочих, и теперь в эфире, по сути, остались они одни. По словам Курта, "Духи" были на месте, потеряли одного "Питчера", "Техас" остался в том составе, в котором был до повторной атаки.  
"Оводы" полегли все. Тем самым ебаным праздничным конфетти.  
– Генерал Лукас, всем подразделениям, отходить вразлет, миссия выполнена, – спокойно сказал Ратерфорд. – В бой не вступать.  
Ирвинг кивнул и переключил частоту, передавая своим ребятам приказ.  
Им придется снизиться, чтобы увести за собой "оглохших" товарищей и обеспечить им прикрытие – "орлы" перегруппировались и уже заходили клином в поредевший правый фланг.  
"Грифоны" разбились на группы, разобрали себе подопечных и рванули, как и было приказано, в разные стороны. Некоторое время в эфире звучали только суховатый голос Леди и абсолютно пьяный – Норд-Оста, который, тем не менее, рапортовал вполне исправно и вменяемо. У их групп на хвосте повисли, как пиявки, самолеты противника и упрямо отказывались отставать. Молчун спустя пять минут невозмутимо доложил, что преследователи его группы уничтожены и что он ведет двоих "Духов" и ребят из "Питчеров". Камеры Маэстро показывали пустоту внизу, впереди и сзади.  
Ирвинг устало моргнул. Неужели все?  
Неожиданно в наушниках зазвучал напряженный голос Альберта:  
– Проц, Винг, я на крючке!  
Стэнфорд был в группе Эммерса. Взгляд Ирвинга метнулся к экранам Проца – тот уже заложил какой-то нечеловеческий вираж, видимо, пытаясь соскочить, но ему прямо в нос из облаков вынырнули два истребителя. Камеру тряхануло – Альберт выпустил ракету в чужой самолет, не дожидаясь результата, нырнул вниз, но неудачно – шедший впритык за ним "орел", вероятно, сделал резкую петлю или встал в кобру и саданул по парню реактивной струей. Истребитель Альберта дрогнул, крутанулся, теряя управление.  
На экранах Маэстро заполыхало – Ирвинг мгновенно переключил внимание и увидел, как вниз полетели ошметки сначала одного "орла", потом другого.  
– Маэстро, Проц. Спокойно, парень, – голос Курта звучал так, словно они с Альбертом встретились на гребаной светской вечеринке. – Через Иммельмана и на восток, давай.  
И Альберт послушался. Попробовал бы этот щенок не послушаться.  
Следом рванул черный истребитель – чертов китаец явно не собирался отпускать Стэнфорда так легко. Терять ему все равно уже было нечего.  
Смысл следующей фразы Эммерса до Ирвинга дошел не сразу. А когда дошел, было поздно:  
– Маэстро, Боинг. Веди группу.  
"Какого хера ты творишь, сука?!"  
Ирвинг знал, какого, зачем и почему, поэтому мысль так и осталась мыслью. Он замер, глядя, как мелькает на экранах Курта "Черный орел", как уходит из фокуса. Потом камеры дрогнули, изображение слегка накренилось. И погасло.  
Майор бросил взгляд на оставшиеся экраны вокруг.  
На одном вниз штопором падал черный истребитель с горящим хвостом.  
А на другом "Ласточка" плавно, как в замедленной съемке, нырнула в облака.  
– Проц, Винг. Маэстро подбит.  
Голос Альберта звучал глухо и заторможенно, как будто парню вкатили дозу фенобарбитала.

Тишина оглушила его.  
Ирвинг на мгновение потерял способность ориентироваться в пространстве. Ощущение было как от невероятно крутого грогги(2) в боксе, как от внезапно отключившегося кислорода в кабине на высоте свыше двадцати пяти тысяч...  
Эта тишина исходила от Маэстро.  
И она почти разорвала ему мозг.  
И сердце.  
Ирвинг тяжело, как смертельно раненое животное, облокотился о приборную панель. Хрустнули умные стекла. На грани сознания что-то мерзко дребезжало, как москит. Через полминуты в голове щелкнул предохранительный тумблер, дребезжание стало сменяться отдельными словами и наконец было распознано как голос Альберта.  
– ... сэр?  
– Винг. Проц. Повторите.  
– Проц, Винг. Сэр, я не видел взрыва, мы можем вернуться, проверить место крушения, вдруг... – он запнулся и затих.  
Ирвинг молчал. Он почти физически ощущал взгляд Лукаса, буравящий спину.  
Если он сейчас развернет эскадрилью, никто ему и слова поперек не скажет. Хуже: поддержат. Торжественно и без лишних слов.  
Курт был героем. Легендой. Символом. Личностью.  
А личность превыше всего. Особенно если это личность с большой буквы.  
Гребаная американская мечта.  
– Норд-Ост, Винг. Поддерживаю.  
И тебя зацепило, русский засранец.  
– Леди, Винг, согласна.  
– Молчун, Винг, я за.  
– И я...  
– И я...  
Один за другим его парни звучали в эфире – те, кто еще мог звучать. Ирвинг скрежетнул зубами в бессильной ярости, с трудом подавляя желание по-детски заткнуть уши. Он сам рвался сейчас туда – искать, найти, вытащить...  
Вытащить что? Обгоревшие кровавые ошметки?  
И какой ценой?  
– Винг. "Грифонам" вернуться на базу.  
– Сэр, нет, сэр, я...  
– Тринадцатой эскадрилье вернуться на базу. Это приказ.  
Бесконечно долгие секунды тишины в эфире.  
– Норд-Ост, Винг, принято.  
"Спасибо, Ник".  
Ирвинг с усилием выпрямился.  
И едва не вздрогнул, когда на плечо опустилась мягкая теплая ладонь.  
– Отличная работа, майор, – подошедший Лукас одобрительно сжал его плечо. Тут же отпустил и обернулся к остальным: – Браво, господа. База "Лэйгун" уничтожена. Мы сделали это.  
В очередном штампованном боевике на этом месте должны были бы зазвучать аплодисменты и раздаться хлопок улетевшей в потолок пробки от бутылки шампанского.  
Вот только ебал он все эти аплодисменты и шампанское. Да они и не прозвучали.  
Слава Богу.  
Майор Джонатан Кейси Ирвинг, который только что, кажется, заслужил повышение и очередную никому не нужную жестяную херню себе на грудь, молча развернулся и покинул мостик.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Northrop B-5 Spirit – прямой наследник В-2. Тяжелый малозаметный стратегический бомбардировщик. Предназначен для прорыва плотной ПВО и доставки обычного или ядерного оружия. Для обеспечения малозаметности широко использованы стелс-технологии: самолет покрыт радиопоглощающими материалами, создан по аэродинамической схеме "летающее крыло", реактивные струи двигателей экранируются. В-2 на текущий момент является самым дорогим самолетом в мире.  
> (2) Грогги (от англ. groggy – пьяный, непрочный) – одномоментное ухудшение состояния находящегося на ногах боксера, получившего удар в подбородок. Происходит из-за сотрясения ушного лабиринта.


	11. Часть 3. Глава 1

_Военная база “Футенма”  
7 августа – 5 сентября 2033 года_

После возвращения на базу Ирвинг сделал то, чего меньше всего от себя ожидал: заперся в комнате и уснул.  
Спал двое суток тяжелым мучительным сном без сновидений и не имея сил по-настоящему проснуться, вставая только в туалет и за водой. Когда что-то будило его, он приоткрывал глаза, смотрел на часы, на календарь и тут же переворачивался на другой бок.  
В середине третьего дня голод все-таки выгнал его из постели в столовую. Ощущая себя в каком-то параллельном мире и вообще не собой, майор прошел по коридору, открыл дверь, пересек столовую под воцарившееся там дружное молчание и замер перед офицерским столом.  
Время было обеденное. Столовая переполнена, даже здесь свободных мест было всего два.  
Одно, с краю, под вытяжкой, его, потому что никому не нравилась привычка майора дымить сразу после еды.  
И второе, непринужденно вытеснив Норд-Оста, обычно занимал Маэстро.  
Ирвинг вдруг осознал, что стоит на виду у всего зала и тупо пялится на пустой стул. Отчаянно пытавшийся отгородиться от реальности разум был грубо ткнут в нее заново.  
Есть расхотелось.  
Он развернулся и деревянной походкой направился прочь.  
Дороти, сорвавшийся было с места, застыл под его взглядом, и Ирвинг ушел.  
В свою комнату он не вернулся.  
Вышел из здания, покинул периметр и побрел вглубь острова.  
Петляя между заржавевших останков самолетов, танков, зениток и касок, он периодически замирал и недоуменно оглядывался. Ему все казалось, что Курт вдруг появится где обычно ходил – давно, до того, как Ирвинг решил, что больше им гулять наедине не стоит, – слева, на полшага в сторону и совершенно незаметно приотстав. И только ему одному Ирвинг это позволял.  
Ветер волнами гнал траву с острова. Та крепко держалась за землю. Растительное море то захлестывало, то обнажало память о давней чужой войне.  
Ирвинг устроился между рыжими лопастями винта и закурил, больше наблюдая, как порывы ветра уносят пепел, чем затягиваясь.  
Он так и не успел сказать Курту ничего из того, что хотел, что следовало.  
И вообще – не успел.  
Окурок полетел в траву.  
Ирвинг уперся затылком в винт и посмотрел в небо. Снова одно для одного...  
На базу он вернулся только когда совсем стемнело.  
Словно ждал этого момента, коммуникатор тут же ожил.  
– Ирвинг.  
– Как ты, Кейси?  
– Ирвинг.  
– Господи, просто скажи, как ты.  
– А ты сам как думаешь?  
– Ладно... – Лукас с минуту помолчал, потом добавил: – Я отправил к тебе парней с полным отчетом.  
– Угу.  
Майор отложил коммуникатор и открыл дверь. Леди, стоявшая за ней и собиравшаяся стучать, опустила руку. Он молча посмотрел на нее. Даже если она пришла выяснить, как он, наверняка заодно и по делу.  
Кэтрин окинула его взглядом и нахмурилась:  
– Идем. В кабинете будет удобнее.  
Охереть, какой тактичный способ заставить его сменить обстановку. Впрочем, чем-чем, а тактичностью Леди никогда не отличалась.  
Ирвинг пожал плечами и последовал за ней.  
Уселся на привычное место и все так же молча уставился на Стоун. Та протянула ему папку и кивнула на выключенный монитор:  
– В почте копия отчета. Нужна твоя подпись.  
Он равнодушно раскрыл папку и, не глядя, чиркнул на последней странице. Стоун поджала губы, забрала бумаги и резковато добавила:  
– Уверена, тебе приятно будет узнать, что больше потерь среди наших нет. У Льюиса отказала система выпуска шасси, он вылетел с авианосца, но успел вовремя катапультироваться. Сейчас в больничном крыле, завтра обещают выписать.  
Как пощечину влепила. Железная женщина.  
Почему-то от того, что она не пыталась его жалеть, стало чуть легче. Но ненамного.  
Курт, сука, обещание никого из своих парней чертовой базе не отдать сдержал. Только почему-то забыл включить в этот список себя.  
– Ты бы поел, Ирвинг, – уже мягче добавила Кэтрин. – Дороти скоро вынесет Кеннету мозг, пытаясь спланировать для тебя меню.  
Как будто от того, что он поест, ему в самом деле может стать лучше…  
Наверное, каждый проявляет поддержку как умеет.  
– Я как раз собирался, когда ты пришла.  
Голос прозвучал грубо и хрипло, хотя Ирвинг почти не курил эти три дня. Можно ли за три дня разучиться говорить?  
– Ирвинг… Мне…  
В кабинет без стука ворвался Альберт. Обнаружив в комнате заодно и Кэтрин, он на мгновение замер, а потом уверенно отдал честь.  
– Майор Ирвинг, сэр, мне нужно с вами поговорить. Это крайне важно.  
– Я уже понял, что сегодня у меня приемный день, – вздохнул Ирвинг. – Валяй.  
Говоря по правде, как раз Альберта ему меньше всего хотелось видеть, хотя виноватым он его не считал. Но не мог отделаться от мысли, что если бы не запаниковавший зеленый юнец, Курту не пришлось бы лезть под удар.  
Леди коротко кивнула Альберту и вышла.  
Похоже, подобные мысли посещали не только майора.  
Плохо.  
Едва за ней закрылась дверь, Стэнфорд подлетел к столу, чуть ли не швырнул на него лист умного стекла и затараторил:  
– Сэр, я проанализировал записи с камер и с достаточной точностью определил район падения. Внизу горы, но между ними есть пара небольших плато. Я смоделировал ситуацию на тренажере, задал все параметры – там вполне можно сесть! – Альберт поднял на него горящие глаза и, не обнаружив во взгляде Ирвинга отклика, с неожиданным упорством продолжил: – Сэр. Взрыва не было. И не было огня – я пропустил записи через все системы анализа и распознавания. Мы должны проверить. Отправить небольшую группу, просканировать местность, если что, я смогу сесть и…  
– И что? – мрачно оборвал Ирвинг. – Что ты сделаешь? Привяжешь тело к крылу? Соскребешь с земли ошметки? Что?!  
Не надо было позволять ему начинать. Вообще не надо было возвращаться сегодня в свой корпус, заночевал бы у Слайдера, а лучше вообще у береговой охраны. Альберт разворошил целую гору его собственных “а что если” и “мы могли бы”, его собственные надежды. И это оказалось больно.  
– Сколько ударов ЭМИ выдержал самолет Курта? Ты считал? Я считал. Без электроники даже ас не сядет и тем более не поднимется на системе вертикального взлета. А сесть обычным способом в горах нереально.  
В глазах Альберта неожиданно проявился самый настоящий гнев:  
– Вы этого не знаете. И я не знаю. И мы никогда не узнаем, если не проверим, – яростно бросил он. – Любой из “Грифонов” готов полететь хоть сейчас. Любой, кроме вас!  
Ирвинг вдруг вскочил, одним резким движением сгреб парня за ворот и впечатал в стену.  
– Да что ты знаешь о том, чего я хочу! Ты…  
– Сэр?  
Он в бешенстве повернул голову на голос.  
В дверях стоял Мэтт, за ним виднелся Фрэнк.  
Майор медленно разжал пальцы и заставил себя отойти от Стэнфорда.  
– Что у вас?  
Стэнджерс прошел в кабинет, мягко потеснив Ирвинга и аккуратно отодвигая Альберта себе за спину. В несколько спокойных неторопливых движений свернул стекло Проца и заменил своим. Ирвинг исподлобья наблюдал за этими танцами и чувствовал, как в животе скручивается мерзотный узел страха. Все эти приготовления напоминали торжественную складку звездно-полосатого над могилой.  
Фрэнк стоял у самого края стола белый, как мел.  
– Ирв, сядь, пожалуйста. И ты тоже, Альберт, – тихо проговорил Мэтт. – И послушайте меня.  
Он дождался, пока все усядутся, и только тогда наконец-то заговорил.  
– Мы с Фрэнком проанализировали системы “Ласточки” и последнюю полученную с неё информацию. Снаряд попал в корпус самолета. Но мы не смогли классифицировать его. “Воздух-воздух”, ракета малой дальности – и только, – он замолчал и поднял глаза на механика Эммерса. Тот кивнул, подтверждая его слова. – И у этой ракеты очень странные поражающие факторы.  
Мэтт коснулся стекла, разворачивая примерную схему снаряда – почти пустую, с непривычно малым количеством данных и комментариев.  
– Во-первых, не сдетонировала боеголовка. Такое ощущение, словно её просто не было. Взрыв был крайне слабым, хватило только, чтобы пробить обшивку, – тихо продолжил за него Фрэнк. – А во-вторых, импульс был короче и интенсивнее, чем обычно, и воздействие на датчики – конечно, если мы правильно учли погрешность, ведь скорость распространения ЭМИ почти равна скорости света, а наше оборудование…  
– Короче, – тяжело уронил Ирвинг.  
Анализировать этот поток сознания он был сейчас не в состоянии.  
Фрэнк стушевался и замолчал. Мэтт, напротив, поднял голову и посмотрел Ирвингу прямо в глаза:  
– Ракета пробила “колпак”.  
Сидящий напротив Ирвинга Альберт вздрогнул всем телом.  
Майор сжал зубы и закрыл глаза.  
Это конец.  
Взрыва не было. Но он при таком раскладе и не нужен.  
У “Ласточки” слетели не только внешние датчики. Поврежденный “колпак” означал, что у Курта вырубилась вообще вся электроника. На земле или на воде у него были бы шансы выжить...  
Но не в воздухе.  
– Мы запросили данные у “Оводов”, “Техаса” и “Питчеров”, – голос Фрэнка доносился до Ирвинга, как сквозь вату. – Это не единичный случай. Китайцы, судя по всему, разработали новую систему наведения – снаряды бьют точно по дублирующей внутренней защите.  
Ирвинг ощущал, как расползается по телу противная слабость, словно после отравления. Конечности налились свинцом. Оказалось вдруг, что в человеке надежда умеет выживать даже после смерти, но Мэтт и Фрэнк своим докладом разнесли ее остатки вдребезги.  
– Оформите полный доклад. Сегодня же, – безжизненным голосом проговорил он. – Как закончите – мне на подпись. – Нужно, чтобы об этом узнали в Пентагоне. Как можно быстрее. – Все свободны.  
Он смотрел, как уходят механики и как колеблется Альберт, словно собираясь что-то сказать. В итоге ничего он, конечно, не сказал.  
Ирвинг бездумным движением сгреб его стекло и развернул, сам не понимая, зачем. Экраны во время боя он видел более чем хорошо.

“Футенма” во всю радовалась удачной вылазке, настрой у всех был приподнятым. Даже те, кто не участвовал в операции, все равно чувствовали себя героями и орлами. И с каждым новым днем Ирвинг ощущал себя все более чужим везде, кроме собственного корпуса. “Грифоны”, хоть и потеряли меньше всех людей, тем не менее понесли самую тяжелую утрату – Курта обожали, боготворили, уважали. Маэстро был своеобразным знаменем для них, символом непобедимости. Со своими парнями было легче, хотя Ирвинг все равно старался ни с кем лишний раз не пересекаться без необходимости. Сил на общение сейчас не было, он мог заставить себя только работать и старался загружать день делами по полной.  
Его периодически пытались утешить или поддержать. Кеннет готовил специально для него что-нибудь вкусненькое. Мэтт начал что-то мутить в ангаре, но не показывал, говорил, что это сюрприз. Парни по одному пытались поговорить. Не трогали его только Альберт и Дороти.  
К концу второй недели Ирвинг пришел к выводу, что было крайне глупо отказаться от поддержки военного психолога.  
Но чем, черт возьми, мог ему помочь хренов военный психолог в этой ситуации?  
Правильно – ничем.  
Ирвинг зло смахнул с экрана все рабочие файлы, сохранил и выключил технику.  
Под потолком плавали клубы дыма.  
Он распахнул окно и вышел.  
Пора было пропустить стаканчик. И не один.  
Потом он не раз задавал себе вопрос, какого хрена было так реагировать, какого хрена надо было ходить в бар и оставаться там посидеть вместо того, чтобы унести к себе бутылку, ведь бармен слова не сказал бы и выдал из-под стойки все, чего бы сейчас ни попросил Ирвинг. Но майор с самого детства обладал очень крепким задним умом.  
Он зашел, уселся за стойкой и выстроил перед собой чудесный ряд из двенадцати стопок текилы. Некоторое время разглядывал их засоленные края, думая почему-то о том, как смотрелась бы морская соль на губах у Курта где-нибудь на катере в океане, а потом начал пить. Последний раз он пил “паровозик” после смерти отца и матери. Напился вдребезги, не смог вести мотоцикл и остался у бармена.  
Первый морской пехотинец подошел к нему между третьей и четвертой стопкой.  
– Привет. Ну как ты?  
Ирвинг продолжал смотреть прямо перед собой. По его мнению, любому вменяемому хомосапиенсу было понятно, как себя чувствует человек после того, как грохнули его долбаную безбашенную любовь.  
– Может, помочь развеяться?  
Ирвинг мотнул головой. Ему тяжело было даже просто представить рядом другого. Мысль о том, чтобы трахнуться с кем-то, кроме Курта, вызывала тупое недоумение. Текила сейчас была именно тем, что ему нужно.  
– Ладно, но если что…  
Он на секунду коснулся плеча, и Ирвинг мысленно ощетинился. Но морпех уже отвял и ушел к своей компании.  
Перед Ирвингом мелькнул бармен, поменял блюдце с лаймом и тут же испарился.  
Здорово, когда люди понимают, когда надо испаряться.  
Вот Ирвинг бы с удовольствием испарил примерно так половину Китая. Нынешнего.  
Лайм кусал за язык. Было впечатление, что он шипит во рту. Щекотно и горьковато.  
Ирвинг перебирал в памяти каждое мгновение, проведенное рядом с Куртом, словно низал четки. Глоток за глотком, воспоминание за воспоминанием. Звуки голоса, движения, смех, страсть, желание, жаркий и невыносимо яркий секс. Блики на воде. Кольца дыма в воздухе.  
“Блять, Курт, что же ты натворил-то… А я?”  
Второго морпеха принесло на одиннадцатой.  
Он сходу подсел рядом и легко коснулся бедром его бедра. Ирвинг вежливо отодвинулся, показывая, что не в настроении.  
– Станет легче, – слегка удивился мужик.  
Не станет.  
– Слушай, ну тебе же явно нужно.  
Ирвинг со стуком поставил стопку на стол. Сердце отсчитывало удары секундной стрелки. Каждый утешает как может, уговаривал он себя.  
– Просто – уйди, – спокойно сказал Ирвинг и взялся за двенадцатую.  
– Да брось, ну я же помочь хочу…  
Если и хотел, то объятия явно не были тем, что нужно Ирвингу, потому что он вдруг озверел. Вся невыплеснутая горечь, ярость, обида, злость – все всколыхнулось, затянуло перед глазами красным. Секундная стрелка вдруг сорвалась с места. Все, что он не сказал, не сделал, не закончил, превратилось в сгусток кинетической энергии такой силы, что когда майор врезал ни в чем не повинному морпеху в солнышко, тот отлетел к столам и крепко приложился об один из них спиной.  
– Какого хуя?! – заорал кто-то.  
Загрохотала мебель – в зале все повскакали с мест.  
Ирвинг зло усмехнулся, скинул китель, дернул рубашку из брюк и легко соскочил с барного табурета. Пошатнулся было, но тут же обрел ясность мышления: стресс мешал “паровозику” подействовать.  
Описать дальнейшее детально он бы не смог. В драке Ирвинг стремился нанести максимальное количество повреждений прежде, чем его смогут скрутить, пользуясь преимуществом в силе и росте. Поэтому для него это всегда было серией ударов, уверток, мелькающих рук, ног и выбитых зубов.  
Он успел свернуть парочку носов и точно кому-то что-то сломал, когда его обхватили со спины. Ирвинг рванулся, вывернулся и со всей дури двинул в челюсть. Из рук его не выпустили.  
– Стоять всем, я сказал! Смир-рно! – загремел над ним Дерек.  
Окружающие – как морпехи, так и все, кто успел ввязаться в драку, – заоглядывались. Увидев старшего по званию при форме, они неохотно стали расцепляться. Самые крайние уже вернулись за столики и сделали вид, что они здесь ни при чем.  
Ирвинг немного обмяк и перестал дергаться.  
– Разойтись, – уже тише приказал Дерек, так и не отпустив разбушевавшегося майора. – Пошли отсюда, Ирв.  
Он развернул его в сторону выхода, упер в спину ладонь и настойчиво подтолкнул вперед. Ирвинг, впрочем, не особо возражал. Даже пойти к Дереку не возражал. Потому что в собственной комнате находиться было больно.  
– Совсем хуево? – Дерек усадил его на постель, а сам остался стоять, подчеркнуто сохраняя дистанцию.  
И подпирая широкой спиной дверь. Видимо, чтобы майор не сбежал.  
Любому другому за этот вопрос Ирвинг снова просто бы молча двинул в челюсть.  
Но Дереку почему-то не хотелось давать в челюсть еще раз. Одного, пожалуй, было вполне достаточно – уже начал расплываться синяк. Ирвинг подтянул на кровать ноги, свесил руки между колен и опустил голову, разглядывая бессмысленный и беспощадный узор складки на покрывале.  
Какое-то время в комнате было тихо. Потом Дерек вздохнул, подошел и положил тяжелую руку ему на затылок. В жесте не было ни тени намека на секс. Наверное, так старшие братья делают с младшими, но у Ирвинга никогда не было брата, только невероятно ерепенистая и строптивая сестра. Он закрыл глаза, съехал вперед и уткнулся лбом Дереку в живот. И замер так, ощущая, что сейчас задохнется, если не начнет говорить. Но слова все не шли.  
– Курт был отличным парнем.  
Еще одна банальность.  
И за это Ирвинг бы тоже убил, но Дерек умудрился произнести ее так просто, честно и тепло, что желать ему смерти не получалось.  
Ирвинг потянулся к сигаретам, вспомнил, что оставил их в кителе в баре, и просто сцепил руки.  
– М-м-мать… – тихо выдохнул он спустя пару минут. – Нахуя я так выебывался? Вообще нахуя все это было, если теперь мне только хуже... потому что я кретин… Выпить есть?  
Дерек отошел и через мгновение вернулся с бутылкой вискаря.  
После текилы, конечно, заебись, завтра можно будет сразу сдохнуть. Но это будет завтра.  
А лейтенант-полковник чертовых морпехов – рослый, красивый мужик – уселся на пол, как простой мальчишка, положив локти на колени и внимательно глядя на Ирвинга снизу вверх. Ирвинг хлебнул прямо из горла, хлебнул еще.  
И тут его прорвало.  
Он чуть ли не захлебывался, пытаясь выложить все и сразу, но Дерек сидел спокойно, не проявляя ни нетерпения, ни спешки, и постепенно слова пошли ровнее и более связно. Про то, как Курт появился, про идиотское решение его соблазнить, потому что нельзя было такого мужика оставить натуралом, про то, что в итоге Ирвинг втрескался по уши и из-за этого начал отталкивать ебаного Эммерса, который оказался слишком идеальным – во всем, буквально во всем. Про то, как боялся, что рано или поздно все закончится именно тем, чем закончилось, и непонятно, за каким чертом он выделывался, потому что нихуя теперь не легче, наоборот, хуже, в тысячи, в миллионы раз хуже. Он говорил, говорил, пока слова не иссякли как ручей после паводка, и Ирвинг не ощутил, что ему в самом деле стало легче. Не фонтан, но и повеситься уже не хотелось.  
– Слушай, а с хуя ты мне тогда в рожу не дал? – внезапно спросил он у Дерека, почему-то не сомневаясь, что тот прекрасно поймет, о каком-таком “тогда” идет речь.  
Дерек хмыкнул:  
– Это помогает только первые два.  
– Раза?  
– Брата. А у меня их пятеро. И все младшие.  
Ирвинг ошеломленно посмотрел на него. Дерек был сильно старше – лет сорок пять-сорок семь, если на глаз. Но почему-то Ирвинг не представлял себе полного масштаба бедствия. Он криво усмехнулся и протянул ему бутылку:  
– За это точно надо выпить.

В начале третьей недели базу наводнили штатские. Родственники погибших пилотов, родственники героически (и не иначе)выживших пилотов, а также некоторое количество просочившихся под шумок родственников кого попало.  
Настоящей сенсацией для всех стало прибытие семейства Стоун. Разумеется, Леди, как и всем остальным, был положен отпуск, который она неизменно брала строго по графику и уезжала домой, в Калифорнию. Но на базе ее родные оказались впервые.  
Ирвинг подозревал, что процентов девяносто населения "Футенмы" было тайно или явно уверено в том, что Кэтрин лесбиянка – ну не может же нормальная баба отшивать абсолютно всех мужиков просто так. Но для майора семейный статус этой божественной женщины тайной не был, поскольку вся переписка проходила через него и он, конечно же, не смог удержаться. По своим каналам выяснил, кто же такой Филипп Стоун и почему дома с детьми остается именно он.  
Чего Ирвинг не ожидал – так это острой боли, пронзившей сердце, когда он зачем-то поперся на вертолетные площадки. Он смотрел на Кэтрин, буквально расцветшую от радости, крепко обнимавшую сына, обхватившего ее бедро, и бережно поддерживавшую дочку, которая обезьянкой повисла на ней с другой стороны. Филипп с младенцем в кенгурятнике выглядел рассеянным, но тоже счастливым. Длинный нескладный мужчина, воплощенный стереотип ботаника – Филипп был лингвистом и работал в Калифорнийском Университете. Изучал там древние цивилизации и, по слухам, даже говорил на языках майя и ацтеков. Что вообще такая холеная красавица могла в нем найти?  
Ирвинг закурил. Леди наверняка не хуже его знала, чем чревата война. И все-таки оказалась достаточно смелой, чтобы позволить себе иметь семью. Любить.  
Вокруг него вдруг обвились чьи-то руки.  
Ирвинг вздрогнул, перевел взгляд ниже. Дороти. Просто подошел к нему исподтишка сзади и крепко обнял. Чудовище разноцветное.  
– Ну ладно… – неловко сказал Ирвинг через пару минут. – Достаточно. Иначе Кеннет решит открыть по мне огонь.  
– Да он и стрелять-то не умеет, – беззаботно улыбнулся Дороти.  
– Пирожками, – Ирвинг взлохматил черно-желтые волосы. – Спасибо. Я в порядке.  
– Нет, – серьезно откликнулся диспетчер, – но будешь. Со временем.  
Ирвинг хмыкнул и пошел к себе. Смотреть на Леди и ее семью он больше не мог. Впрочем, бегство тоже не спасло, поскольку прямо у входа в комнату его изловил Стэнфорд. Косяками они все ходят, что ли...  
– Ну? – подтолкнул юношу Ирвинг.  
– Сэр, я...  
Он быстро окинул взглядом коридор. Тот был пуст, но Стэнфорд, похоже, всё равно чувствовал себя неуютно.  
– Можно мне войти?  
Ирвинг распахнул дверь и приглашающе махнул рукой.  
Альберт с совершенно каменным лицом прошел в комнату, развернулся и молча протянул майору лист бумаги.  
– Что это? – Ирвинг вовсе не собирался облегчать парню задачу и даже не подумал взять лист или взглянуть на него.  
Альберт на мгновение растерялся. А потом набрал в легкие воздуха, как ныряльщик перед прыжком, и отчеканил:  
– Прошение о моем переводе, сэр.  
– Что-то я не припомню, чтобы рекомендовал тебе смену коллектива, – Ирвинг устало вытряхнул сигарету из пачки и закурил, разглядывая Альберта. Тот пытался казаться бесстрастным, но выходило хуево. Мальчишка был расстроен. И сильно. – Что за горячка, Проц? – уже мягче спросил он его.  
– Майор Ирвинг, сэр, я... – парень снова запнулся, но потом упрямо продолжил: – Я благодарен вам за то, что вы приняли меня, дали мне шанс. Служить с "Грифонами" было для меня огромной честью, но я оказался недостоин этой чести. И вашего доверия. У меня слишком мало знаний и опыта, и... – он все-таки не выдержал и опустил голову. – И я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня погиб кто-то еще.  
Надо же, дошло, что он не пуп земли и не самый умный. Чудеса случаются.  
– Ну так сделай так, чтобы больше никто не погиб.  
– Я не смогу! – Альберт вдруг сжал кулаки. – Я так думаю, все "Грифоны" так думают и вы тоже, сэр, хотя и не говорите этого прямо! – он едва не сорвался на крик, но в последний момент всё же сдержался.  
Глаза у мальчишки были больные и затравленные. Вот кого надо было направить к военному психологу...  
– Ты и мысли читать умеешь? – ядовито осведомился Ирвинг. – Тогда мне точно нет смысла тебя отпускать. Телепаты Америке нужны.  
– Да какая к чертям телепатия? Все и всем и так ясно, и я не понимаю, для чего вы сейчас надо мной издеваетесь?! Ничего особо критичного в этой ситуации не было, потом, на базе, я все проверил и смоделировал не меньше пяти способов уйти от атаки и уничтожить противника, но тогда, в воздухе, я не смог! Я растерялся, струсил, я не успел, и поэтому он погиб! Подставился из-за меня... Зачем?! – Альберт отвернулся, безуспешно пытаясь спрятать слезы. – После того, как я... зачем он...  
Ирвинг шагнул к нему и встряхнул за плечи.  
– Да потому что он верил в тебя! – Альберт ошалело смолк и заморгал, явно пытаясь переварить. – А теперь послушай, о чем я на самом деле думаю. Я думаю, что тебя пороли в детстве мало. И мало гоняли в академии. И что ты невыносимый заносчивый засранец, который много о себе возомнил. Но, мать твою, Альберт, в этой ситуации запаниковать мог любой, потому что мы люди. А люди ошибаются, боятся и откладывают кирпичи в самый неудобный момент. А помимо того, что мы ошибаемся, мы еще и выбор делаем – каждый сам за себя. Курт – взрослый человек. Если он решил повернуться и спасти твою задницу – это было его решение и его выбор. Но я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что сделал он это, потому что хотел, чтобы твоя умная башка еще долго носилась в воздухе и достигла того самого величия, о котором, видимо, мечтает, – Ирвинг остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание и заодно послушать, будут ли еще возражения. Возражений не было, вероятно, в процессоре что-то заклинило, так что Ирвинг договорил: – В жизни всегда будут такие ситуации, Альберт. И если ты сейчас сбежишь, ты и дальше будешь в них попадать. Ты будешь ошибаться, падать, терпеть поражение, но и выигрывать сражения, находить верные решения и совершать героические поступки ты тоже будешь. Ты то, что ты есть. Человек. Мужчина. И будущий ас. Так что засунь себе свое прошение в жопу. И разжуй его перед этим хорошенько, чтобы влезло. Курт угробил себя, так хоть ты свой шанс не профукай. Еще вопросы?  
Парень оторопело уставился на него, потом неуверенно мотнул головой. Выглядел он так, как будто ему прямо в лобешник прилетело ЭМИ. Ирвинг мог собой гордиться – новое секретное оружие США.  
– Вот и отлично. Свободен.  
Альберт опять кивнул, как болванчик: видимо, не ожидал от него услышать столь пламенную речь. Ирвинг, впрочем, сам от себя не ожидал.  
Не успел Стэнфорд выйти за дверь, засветился экран коммуникатора. Ирвинг злобно выматерился. Похоже, его в самом деле предпочитали атаковать группами. В одиночку, очевидно, боялись, суки.  
– Что еще стряслось?! – рыкнул он в микрофон, не глядя в экран.  
– Рад тебя видеть, Кейси. Я смотрю, ты уже почти в форме.  
– Ваше личное ходатайство не дает мне заржаветь, – Ирвинг сбавил тон. – Слушаю, сэр.  
– Рад сообщить, что тебе присудили Медаль почета и всей эскадрилье – награду за доблесть. Чжи Кван Лю, Терренс Нортроп и Пол Канингтон представлены к Кресту ВВС, – Лукас посмотрел на помрачневшее лицо майора и мягко добавил: – Я понимаю, что тебе с этого ни холодно, ни жарко, даже если это и не совсем так. Курту также решено выдать третью Медаль. Как и тем двоим парням, которые уронили свой самолет на башню, – он с секунду помолчал. – Кейс, я понимаю твою боль, поверь мне, но сколько еще ты собираешься тянуть с похоронами? Люди ждут.  
Ну вот и до сути добрались.  
– Знаю я людей твоих, – прошипел Ирвинг. – Шишкам лишь бы показуху устроить. Курт был моим капитаном. Его похороны – наше дело.  
– Лейтенант-полковником, – поправил его генерал, – героем ВВС, легендой Америки, Кейси. И его похороны – дело общенациональное.  
– Что? Какого хрена, Лукас?!  
– Мы не хотели проблем с субординацией, – пожал плечами генерал. – Кейси. Если тебе тяжело, если не можешь – только скажи. Мы проведем торжественную церемонию во Флориде. Но людям нужно это. Они не могут больше ждать. И репортеры, кстати, тоже.  
Ирвинг поморщился. Рано или поздно ему придется дать интервью этим стервятникам. Тоже та еще радость. Он, вообще говоря, сам не знал, зачем тянет резину. Отчего-то казалось, что этот публичный балаган осквернит память погибшего, хотя майор прекрасно понимал, что погиб не только Курт, что на базу прилетели родственники, которые хотят уже проститься со своими сыновьями, братьями, мужьями, отцами... Отпустить. Жить дальше. Но он не был готов отпустить. И позволить обвешанным побрякушками старперам устраивать тухлую клоунаду со свертыванием флага над пустым гробом, оркестрами, тонной лжи с экранов и крокодиловыми слезами – тоже не был готов. Не этого хотел бы Курт.  
– Ладно, сэр. Я все понял. Похороны через три дня, – он потянулся к наушнику.  
– Кейси. Постой.  
– Да, сэр?  
– Я думаю, тебе это нужно...  
На экране заморгала иконка входящего файла, и Ирвинг на автомате его принял. Ему было откровенно насрать, что там. Только бы Лукас уже оставил его в покое и съебал с глаз долой.  
– И не вздумай стреляться, слышишь?  
– Пошел ты нахуй, – буркнул Ирвинг и вырубил связь.  
Некоторое время он сидел, тупо глядя в пространство. Потом распаковал файл и еще некоторое время не менее тупо пялился на гриф "совершенно секретно" и фотографию Эммерса, сделанную лет восемь назад. Когда у него еще не было седины в висках и двух складок вокруг уголков рта.  
– Ах ты сукин сын... – пробормотал Ирвинг и отвернулся, словно Курт с этого фото мог заметить увлажнившиеся глаза и сведенный судорогой рот.  
Ему понадобилось восемь сигарет, чтобы собраться с духом.  
Потом он отправил дело на печать, сходил в архив и взял оттуда две коробки, зашел по дороге в бар, прихватил бутылку текилы и вернулся с этим добром за распечаткой. Долго собирал листы, выплюнутые принтером: забыл открыть принимающий лоток. Вообще-то распечатывать и тем более таскать с собой где ни попадя документы под грифом было категорически запрещено, но Ирвингу было на это не менее категорически насрать – если была возможность, он предпочитал бумагу даже самому идеальному экрану.  
В конце концов, сообразив, что если и дальше будет тянуть время, так и не решится, собрал папку и бутылку в коробки и вышел из комнаты.  
Курт занимал комнату через две двери напротив. Пятнадцать долбаных шагов дались с огромным трудом. А потом дверь открылась, впустила гостя и закрылась, отрезая дорогу назад.  
Ирвинг коснулся панели выключателя, запустил климат-контроль, отопление и медленно шагнул вперед, испытывая странное ощущение, словно находится в церкви.  
За все это время он был здесь всего пару раз. Как и другие казенные комнаты, эта содержала лишь намек на живущего в ней человека и его характер. Курт не был педантом, однако порядок очень любил: книги на местах, кровать заправлена без единой морщинки, полотенце висит на стуле, но аккуратно свернуто.  
Майор сглотнул и поставил коробки на стол. Развернул стекло – Маэстро оставил его активированным и без пароля – собирался вернуться. Последняя задача – планирование операции. Ирвинг скатал стекло обратно. Понадобится позже, когда он найдет родственников, которым можно сообщить о смерти лейтенант-полковника – звание непривычно повернулось в мыслях – и предложить свою помощь, чтобы доставить их на Шумшу.  
Из окна видок был похуже – комната Эммерса выходила на внутреннюю часть периметра. Над зданием спорткомплекса летали две большие черные птицы и явно ссорились. Ирвинг знал, что сэр Эдгар завел себе подругу, но никак не мог уговорить осторожную дикую птицу поселиться на базе.  
– Похоже, тебе тоже несладко, приятель, – пробормотал Ирвинг и отвернулся от окна.  
Личных вещей у Курта было немного: хватило места на столе, чтобы разложить их.  
Две фотографии родителей, одна – самого Курта в форме выпускника летной академии.  
Наградной модуль со всеми звездами, орденами и медалями – Ирвинг поразился их количеству.  
Папка с дипломом, удостоверениями, грамотами, сертификатами – Курт был не из тех, кто вывешивает все это барахло на стену, как и сам Ирвинг.  
Фотография Ирвинга – и когда успел? Да еще и одна из редких – где он с хвостом, а не с косой.  
Часы, перьевая старинная ручка – явно любимая, вероятно, подарок от отца или матери. Таких давно уже не делали.  
SD-карта, помеченная белым маркером.  
Табельного оружия не было. Его стали брать на задания с тех пор, как появились ЭМИ-снаряды. Ирвинг знал, что Эммерс никогда им не воспользовался бы, до последнего надеясь посадить самолет и выжить, оптимист ебаный.  
И красивый добротный и тоже старый нож в потертых кожаных ножнах.  
Ирвинг никак не мог заставить себя сложить все это в коробку, поэтому отошел, открыл шкаф и стал собирать одежду. Одежда все еще пахла Куртом, на кителе – легкий запах пота, почти перекрытый одеколоном. Последнюю неделю до операции всем было не до химчисток и вообще ни до чего. Ирвинг бессознательным движением сжал китель в руках и уткнулся в него носом. Некоторое время стоял так, потом передислоцировался на кровать, положил китель рядом и открыл папку.  
Личное дело было куда больше, чем предоставленное ему при наборе в эскадрилью. Ирвинг в частности выяснил, что у Курта имеются троюродные дядя и тетка по матери, и все – семейство Эммерсов было немногочисленным и крайне разобщенным. Листая табели с оценками и комментарии преподавателей, Ирвинг улыбнулся и продолжал улыбаться, пока не закрыл последнюю страницу.  
Потом, словно у него завод кончился – а примерно так он себя и ощущал, – он вновь обхватил китель Эммерса руками и лег.  
Через пять минут он крепко спал.  
Бутылка так и осталась стоять на столе не откупоренной.  
Утром его буквально подбросило в воздух от чьго-то голоса, казалось, прозвучавшего прямо в ушах.  
– Ха! Я же говорил вам, что он здесь!!!  
Ирвинг ошалело заморгал: ночью свет сам отключился, а обладатель голоса, видимо, врубил лампы на полную катушку.  
– Какого хера?! – хрипло спросил майор, моргая и щурясь.  
– Ну. Не сердись, – свет притушили, и перед ним материализовался ухмыляющийся Дороти, за которым стояли Норд-Ост, Леди, кто-то еще, Ирвинг спросонья никак не мог сообразить, что происходит. В голове царил бардак. Дороти наклонился к нему: – Мы тебя ищем по всей базе.  
Внезапно в комнату ворвался сэр Эдгар и заметался по ней, хлопая крыльями.  
– Курррррт! Курррррт верррнулся!!!  
Ирвинг уставился на него, потом перевел взгляд на подчиненных. Если это была глупая шутка, ей пора было закончиться.  
Вперед выступил Норд-Ост, Леди сунула ему в руку коммуникатор, и капитан протянул девайс Ирвингу.  
– На, сам смотри. Его подобрала береговая охрана.  
На фоне моря красовался несомненно Эммерс – похудевший, на лице несколько новых морщин, заросший бородой и улыбающийся. Ирвинг даже не вслушивался в звук видео – за шумом ветра все равно было не разобрать, что говорит Маэстро.  
– Сучий потрох… – выругался майор к полному восторгу присутствующих.


	12. Часть 3. Глава 2

_Становое нагорье  
6–17 августа 2033 года_

В первые мгновения Курт не понял, что произошло. И это едва не стоило ему жизни.  
"Ласточка" быстро, спокойно и уверенно скользила туда, куда и должна была после выхода из заложенного виража: к земле. Но управлять ею Эммерс больше не мог.  
Не на такой скорости.  
Изменить угол наклона крыла более чем на семи сотнях километров в час одной лишь мышечной силой без помощи электропривода не смог бы даже Капитан Америка.  
– Блять, – лаконично сказал Курт и вырубил двигатели.  
Они с Фрэнком не ожидали, что возникнет ситуация, в которой нужно будет сажать "Ласточку" на брюхо, но Вернер, видимо, заранее подготовился ко всему самому худшему. Не иначе как ориентируясь на особенности своего пилота.  
Сиди Курт в одном из этих новых навороченных F-39, шансов у него не было бы.  
Самолет замедлился, однако еще не достаточно, чтобы можно было совладать с ним. Курт глянул вниз, насколько получилось, учитывая, что даже положить "Ласточку" на крыло он не мог. Облачность разошлась, явив взору живописные холмики, несущиеся навстречу с такой скоростью, что быстро стало понятно, что холмики – это горная гряда. А за ней – еще одна. И между ними – довольно широкая речная долина, куда Курту и надо было, вот только как туда вписаться, он понятия не имел.  
Спасение пришло неожиданно: самолет влетел в прогретые слои воздуха над долиной и словил мощный ветер в нос, погасивший скорость почти до четырехсот с половиной.  
Курт с силой рванул на себя рычаг. Сработала гидравлика, и "Ласточка" спланировала на восходящем потоке, неохотно ложась на параллельный реке курс. Потом провалилась, снова поймала поток, перевалилась через какой-то бугор, спланировала еще ниже, где воздух уже больше не мог удержать тяжелую машину. "Ласточка" с зубодробительным скрежетом и стонами рухнула вниз, подпрыгнула и поползла на брюхе, снося кустарники, брызгая камнями и неумолимо разворачиваясь.  
Видя, что его несет прямо на скалу, Курт ударил по аварийной кнопке. Бесконечно длинную секунду ничего не происходило, а потом над головой коротко рвануло и центр "фонаря" осыпался крошевом. Эммерсу впритык хватило времени сгруппироваться, прежде чем вылететь из кабины. Мгновением позже кресло отлетело в сторону и он еле успел свести ноги вместе и прижать к груди подбородок: земля оказалась рядом непозволительно быстро.  
Курт упал на бок, перекатился и прижался к камням в ожидании взрыва. Но его не последовало.  
Спустя еще несколько минут Курт осторожно поднялся, выпутался из парашюта и сбросил с плеч лямки. И посмотрел вверх. Небо было чистым. Винг никого за ним не пустил. Вздохнув с облегчением, Курт перевел взгляд на свой самолет.  
"Ласточка" замерла в конце перепаханной полосы земли, накренившись и уткнувшись носом в скалу. Кусок правого крыла вырвало с мясом. Но двигатель поврежден, очевидно, не был.  
Курт подошел к развороченной кабине и прижался к металлу щекой:  
– Спасибо, милая…  
Вернер, сукин сын, и тут схитрил: катапульта "Ласточки" работала на устаревшем (и признанном слишком опасным) пороховом заряде, а не на реактивной тяге. Запустить которую без электроники у Эммерса не было бы ни малейшей возможности.  
Только благодаря своей птичке он все еще был жив.  
И лишь подумав об этом, Курт осознал, что даже при таком раскладе выжить он все равно не должен был. Какого черта снаряд не сдетонировал?!  
Он сощурился, вспоминая, с какой стороны в "Ласточку" прилетела ракета, и стал осторожно обходить самолет по кругу. Пробоина обнаружилась спереди, под полом кабины. Небольшое отверстие с аккуратными ровными краями.  
Что за херня?  
Курт сжал зубы: времени у него было в обрез. Нужно было уходить как можно быстрее.  
Он осторожно извлек из корпуса осколки снаряда – всё, что сумел собрать – и завернул их в жилет. Отыскал и приволок к самолету кресло. Забрался в кабину, нашел старую добрую бумажную карту (за привычку всегда брать ее в полеты над ним подшучивали последние лет восемь) и табельный пистолет. Сбросил обвязку и летные перчатки. И потянулся к неприметному рычагу у самого края разбитой приборной панели.  
Рука дрогнула.  
Курт на мгновение закрыл глаза.  
"Ласточка" была с ним всегда. Верный и преданный друг с далеких лет обучения в Колорадо-Спрингс.  
Они оба были изгоями. Или нахалами и позерами – это как посмотреть.  
С первой попытки в Академию ВВС США Курт не поступил. Образования, полученного в сельской школе округа Баннок, оказалось недостаточно для сдачи вступительных экзаменов. Не говоря о том, что сыну простого фермера из Айдахо неоткуда было взять рекомендательное письмо от сенатора или члена палаты представителей конгресса, без которого зачисление в Академию не производилось.  
– Не расстраивайтесь, молодой человек, – попытался тогда утешить его проходивший мимо офицер, на широких плечах которого красовались погоны генерал-майора. И, окинув внимательным взглядом хмурого взъерошенного подростка, добавил: – При Академии есть подготовительные курсы. Подучитесь – и через пару лет сможете попробовать снова.  
И Эммерс попробовал. Через год. Еле-еле набрал проходной балл и попал на особое рассмотрение приемной комиссии, где все тот же офицер, успевший к тому моменту дослужиться до третьей звезды(1), с улыбкой положил на стол перед председателем два рекомендательных письма – необходимое от конгрессмена и дополнительное от себя лично.  
И Курта приняли.  
Ратерфорд Лукас уже тогда обладал феноменальным чутьем на людей и редким талантом добиваться желаемого.  
Поначалу Эммерс не успевал по многим предметам и временами не мог ориентироваться в простейших вещах, чем вызывал лавину насмешек от своих более просвещенных товарищей. Особенно из семей потомственных военных, каковых в Колорадо было большинство.  
Курт управлял трактором, мог завести пикап без ключа зажигания и даже умел ездить верхом – мечтающий о возрождении старых традиций, но недостаточно для этого образованный, его отец как-то купил породистого скакового жеребца вместо тягловой лошади. Едва увидев тонкие ноги, нервные ноздри и большие глаза жеребенка, семилетний Курт молча подошел к животному, обнял его за шею и мрачно заявил Эммерсу-старшему, что впрячь его в плуг не позволит. И уже через два года объезжал верхом картофельные и пшеничные поля под умиленными взглядами обоих родителей.  
Все эти знания и навыки в большом городе и тем более в военной академии оказались совершенно бесполезны. Курту приходилось практически с нуля обучаться элементарным вещам – работе с компьютером и электронными библиотеками, математике и физике, азам механики и инженерных наук. Последнее ему так и не далось: Курт до сих пор понимал в устройстве истребителя немногим больше, чем анекдотичная блондинка в нагромождении железа и проводов под капотом своего кадиллака.  
Зато дрался он всегда отменно и бить предпочитал на поражение, а потому дальше неявного пренебрежения и насмешек дело не шло. К концу третьего года обучения Курт вошел в пятерку лучших курсантов, крепко подрался с Робертом Митчеллом, занимавшим в рейтинге академии первую строчку, и впервые в жизни напился в его компании. Совместно пережитое похмелье сделало их лучшими друзьями на последующие три года и окончательно поставило точку в вопросе его пригодности к службе в ВВС.  
Тем больше удивления вызвал сделанный им в начале четвертого курса выбор, когда в академию доставили первую партию новейших F-39 и частично модифицированных F-35. На всех курсантов новых машин не хватило, и право летать на современных истребителях, разумеется, было предоставлено лучшим из лучших. Но Курт им не воспользовался.  
Стоя в кабинете заместителя начальника академии по строевой и военной подготовке он раз за разом упрямо повторял, что его выбор осознан. И раз за разом молчал в ответ на вопрос, почему.  
Не мог же он рассказать старшему офицеру, что ночью накануне распределения они с Митчеллом подпоили старшего инженера и пробрались в ангар, где ждали своего часа их будущие птички. И в приглушенном свете аварийного освещения, которое Митчелл включил несмотря на все протесты горе-охранника, Курт неожиданно замер перед миниатюрным F-35.  
Который ему улыбался.  
Точнее, которая. Этот истребитель определенно был женщиной.  
И эта улыбка определила все.  
Сменить свой учебный F-35 на более современную машину Эммерс отказался и три года спустя.  
В первые годы войны пилоты гибли почти ежедневно, и тот вылет не стал исключением: эскадрилья, в которой служил Курт, потеряла два звена, включая звено Митчелла во главе со своим командиром. Курт чудом выжил и получил первую из Медалей почета. И начал подозревать, что высшая военная награда выдается исключительно за клинический идиотизм, не важно, чей – старшего офицера или рядового летчика.  
Тогда же он был впервые понижен в звании, заявив в чересчур резких выражениях полковнику Муру, что от новейшей экспериментальной модификации F-39 категорически отказывается.  
Мера не принесла желаемого результата: на нашивки Эммерсу всегда было плевать. А за дверью кабинета молодого лейтенанта неожиданно ждала живая легенда – лучший инженер-механик ВВС США, Вернер Майерс.  
Вернер был слишком стар, чтобы отказаться от своего любимого детища и проникнуться любовью к новейшим истребителям. И слишком упрям, чтобы просто сдаться времени и прогрессу. А в молодости – слишком похож на Эммерса, о чем последний так никогда и не узнал.  
С тех пор ни одному командиру не приходило в голову уговаривать Курта изменить драгоценной "Ласточке". Эммерс никогда не катапультировался, всегда дотягивал до аэродрома, и после любых аварий, происшествий, боев Вернер раз за разом возвращал его птичку к жизни.  
И после всех этих лет предстояло собственными руками уничтожить преданную боевую подругу. Американский военный самолет не должен попасть в руки китайцев. Тем более этот самолет. Не говоря уже о том, что пострадавший, но относительно целый истребитель красноречивее любых слов свидетельствовал о добром здравии своего пилота.  
Курт решительно потянул на себя рукоять механизма уничтожения. Подхватил сверток с осколками ракеты, соскочил на землю и в последний раз погладил бок "Ласточки":  
– Прости меня, – прошептал он.  
И быстрым шагом пошел прочь.  
Курт никогда не думал, что ему действительно придется воспользоваться этим изобретением гениального Майерса. С появлением ЭМИ системы самоуничтожения перевели на дистанционное управление – слишком много пилотов, запаниковав, дергали за рычаг по поводу и без.  
Но Вернер Майерс, как и сам Курт, был законченным параноиком.  
Настолько, что даже сумел включить в контур взрыва "черный ящик", за что легко мог попасть под трибунал, узнай об этом кто-нибудь.  
Курт бросил взгляд на часы (разумеется, механические, даже в этом он предпочитал не доверять электронике) и сорвался на бег. Он едва успел укрыться за скальным выступом, как позади рявкнуло, жарко дохнуло, и вдоль реки пронеслась ударная волна.  
Сердце сжалось.  
Курт на мгновение прикрыл глаза, потом бросил еще один взгляд на чистое небо.  
Пора уходить отсюда. Даже если допустить, что никто не видел, куда конкретно рухнул истребитель, этот взрыв точно не остался незамеченным, если поблизости кто-то есть.

Изучив карту, Эммерс решил, что безопаснее всего будет двигаться через горные перевалы, не очень сильно удаляясь от равнинной части. На карте виднелась пометка "zim", что означало, по словам Норд-Оста, зимнее жилье для охотников. Опять же, если верить Нику, там можно было найти какую-то еду, которую охотники и путешественники, как и везде в мире, оставляли, если у них было, чем поделиться. Все остальные задачи и вопросы Курт отложил на то время, когда они появятся.  
За ноги цеплялась оленья трава (русский называл ее очень смешно: "jagel") – здешнее лето близилось к концу, и она частично высохла, побелела и временами приятно похрустывала. Рядом бежала пронзительно чистая речка, давая Курту возможность не сверяться с картой, а просто следовать по течению вверх. В любое другое время подобная прогулка после довольно унылого однообразия Шумшу ему понравилась бы. Но сейчас приходилось думать о том, как выжить.  
Через пару часов с непривычки Курт запыхался, взмок и проклинал комбинезон, бросить который было нельзя – ночью он без него замерз бы. Вдобавок начался ощутимый подъем, долина сужалась и мест, где можно было пройти рядом с водой, а не по ней, становилось все меньше, а специальная пропитка хоть как-то защищала ноги от влаги и холода.  
Эммерс упрямо шел и шел вперед, пару раз проехался по каменистым осыпям, неприятно ударившись коленом. Потом перед ним появилась едва заметная тропинка, приведшая его к берегу небольшого озера. Курт остановился перевести дыхание и раскрыл карту. Пометка "zim" была сделана на том берегу озера. Судя по карте, надо было пройти еще минут двадцать или тридцать.  
– Ruki, – вдруг сказал кто-то сзади. Отчетливо щелкнул затвор.  
Курт обернулся, стараясь не делать резких движений. Но руки поднял только при виде направленного на него ствола. Эту фразу и ей подобные Николай вдалбливал в головы своих учеников в первую очередь, но Эммерс свои познания решил пока не демонстрировать.  
Перед ним стоял невысокий мужик, с виду больше похожий на корягу, чем на человека. Под насупленными бровями остро поблескивали черные внимательные глаза.  
– Kto takoi? – бросил он неприветливо.  
Вопрос на миллион долларов. Сойти за местного Курт не смог бы при всем желании ни внешностью, ни повадками. За китайца – тем более. До мужика было метров пятнадцать, одним прыжком не покроешь, и все, что оставалось, – импровизировать. Курт вопросительно поднял брови и склонил голову набок в уникальном международном жесте, показывая, что не расслышал.  
– Podoidi, – досадливо поморщился мужик и сопроводил свои слова недвусмысленным жестом, следя за каждым движением чужака.  
Курт последовал приглашению и медленно приблизился, вглядываясь в чужую фигуру, одежду, лицо. Похоже, охотник. И за каким чертом его занесло именно сюда и именно сейчас. Конечно, с тем же успехом это мог быть переодетый солдат, но Эммерс решил рискнуть. Терять ему было нечего.  
Он не остановился в нескольких шагах, как поступил бы любой вменяемый человек, а сделал обманное движение, тут же поднырнул под ствол, едва не схлопотав пулю, и выбил ружье из рук.  
Не военный. Армейские таких штучек не пропускали.  
Мужик, впрочем, не растерялся и мгновенно сдавил Курта поперек груди так, что у того в первый момент перехватило дыхание. Потом он тряхнул головой и коротко и сильно ударил охотника кулаком в ухо, таким нехитрым образом заставив на секунду разжать руки. Этого вполне хватило, чтобы вывернуться и сцепиться уже всерьез. В попытке захватить инициативу и занять более удобную позицию они не заметили, как сдвинулись с тропинки на камни, и вскоре уже катались по ним, тяжело дыша и пытаясь добраться до шеи или глаз противника.  
Курт в уличных драках участие принимал редко, но годы тренировок и привычка находить у людей слабые места все же сослужили ему хорошую службу. Довольно быстро он скрутил охотника, уперся коленом между лопаток и уже собирался свернуть ему шею, как вдруг получил жестокий удар по голове. А потом мир исчез.  
Первым, что он увидел, придя в себя, были насмешливые темные глаза. Потом они отодвинулись, и перед ним оказалось очень даже симпатичное девичье лицо. На секунду Курт позволил себе роскошь подумать, что умер, но отчаянно раскалывающаяся голова не оставляла никаких сомнений в том, что он почему-то все еще жив. Попытавшись встать, он обнаружил, что руки связаны за спиной. Перед глазами все тут же поплыло, его замутило, и Курт вынужден был на время отложить мысли о том, чтобы шевелиться. Крепко его приложили. И, судя по тому, что больше вокруг никого не было, именно эта девица.  
В воображении почему-то нарисовалась внушительная сковородка. С чувством юмора у Курта все было в порядке, но выжить оно помогало не всегда.  
– Oklemalsja? – буркнул откуда-то из-за спины мужик.  
На этот раз Курту даже не пришлось делать вид, что он не понял вопроса. Это слово он слышал впервые.  
– Dai-ka mne, pap, – девушка вновь присела на корточки перед Куртом. – Как тебя зовут?  
Эммерс удивленно моргнул и напрягся. Девушка протянула руку и коснулась пальцами нашивки на его груди:  
– Ты летчик. Американец. И мы могли убить тебя много раз, – она бросила странный взгляд на охотника, и тот недовольно нахмурился. – Но не убили. Так как тебя зовут?  
– Курт, – хрипло ответил он. – Откуда ты знаешь английский?  
– В школе учила, – с коротким смешком ответила девушка.  
Эммерс не помнил, чтобы на подаренной Николаем карте были отмечены какие-то школы. По крайней мере, не в этом районе.  
– Почему я еще жив?  
– Голова крепкая. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– А ты как думаешь? – Курт не сдержался и ответил на подначку. Интонации в голосе этой девчонки вдруг до боли напомнили ему Винга.  
Мужик сказал что-то. Девушка ответила, выслушала короткую, сухую фразу и вновь повернулась к Курту.  
– Это твой самолет взорвался на Апсате?  
Курт хмуро кивнул, о чем тут же пожалел. Шевелить головой лишний раз не следовало.  
– Тяжелая у тебя рука, – буркнул он. И в лоб спросил: – Что теперь?  
– Podjom, – тяжело уронил мужик и дернул его вверх, показывая, что разговор окончен и его куда-то собираются вести.  
Голова тут же послушно взорвалась болью, и Курта вывернуло. Странным образом после этого немного полегчало, и он в самом деле смог идти.  
Дом охотника оказался той самой хижиной, отмеченной на карте. После того, как дошел, Курт снова отрубился и следующие сутки помнил смутно. В памяти отложилось только кудахтанье вертолета, летавшего над горами, а потом слова мужика про то, что чертовы китайцы прилетали смотреть обломки, долго ходили вдоль реки, но улетели. Сквозь отупелый дурман, обложивший его мозги как периной, Курт пытался полностью осмыслить эти происшествия, но мысли не повиновались, и он раз за разом соскальзывал во влажное марево, которое было скорее приятным – стремный искаженный релакс, своеобразная нирвана. Впрочем, этих понятий Курт в тот момент тоже не помнил.  
Ему стало лучше только на третий день, шишка на затылке уменьшилась, и он смог разговаривать с хозяевами более вменяемо.  
Худо-бедно они достигли определенного взаимопонимания.  
Выяснив, что Эммерс не шпион и не стремится устроить диверсию (и привлечь тем самым внимание к его охотничьим угодьям), мужик несколько смягчился, назвал себя и дочь – Курт с первого раза не сумел не то что запомнить, даже просто воспроизвести эти имена – и прямо и простодушно спросил, куда Курт направляется. Узнав, что ему очень надо попасть на побережье, он поинтересовался, представляет ли американец, сколько отсюда до моря?  
Курт представлял, и очень хорошо.  
Но все равно собирался преодолеть эти проклятые сотни километров.  
И не важно, сколько пришлось бы идти.  
– Тебя кто-то ждет? – спросила вдруг девушка.  
Курт криво усмехнулся и, помедлив, отрицательно качнул головой.  
Винг уже должен был внести его в список погибших. Даже Фрэнк не знал всех секретов "Ласточки" и вряд ли смог бы убедить майора, что можно выжить после такого падения.  
Винг…  
Крыло.  
Мое Крыло.  
Курт пару раз, забывшись, назвал его так в постели и оба раза был незамедлительно послан нахуй. "Отъебись уже от меня со своей гребаной романтикой", – кажется, так это прозвучало в последней версии.  
"Отъебись" вообще было девизом их странного взаимодействия и негласным ответом на любую попытку Курта сблизиться. Трахни меня и отъебись, набей мне морду и отъебись, отымей кого-то другого и отъебись, а лучше всего – просто отъебись, безо всяких условий.  
Делать этого Курт не хотел. И не мог, если быть с собой до конца честным. Один раз уже попытался, результат оказался плачевным. Мог бы сразу догадаться, что попытка два года держать эмоции при себе ни к чему хорошему не приведет, все-таки большой уже мальчик. Но Винг обладал поистине гипнотическим даром убеждения. К несчастью для них обоих.  
Майор понравился Курту с первой встречи. Умный взгляд, крутой норов, острый язык, вызов в каждом слове и движении. Упрямый капризный рот. Текучая и одновременно чуть рваная пластика. Гибкость, которую не удалось вытравить даже годам борцовских тренировок.  
И сумасшедшая страсть к небу, сравнимая с его собственной.  
Курт всегда соблюдал простое правило: не смешивать службу и секс. Кратковременное удовольствие приносило с собой слишком много проблем, и избежать их на старте всегда было проще, чем разгребать впоследствии. А потому Эммерс привычно игнорировал все попытки соблазнения и делал вид, что не замечает, как новый командир подбивает под него клинья. Винг, к слову, делал это так бережно и нежно, словно собирался раскрутить на секс сорокалетнего девственника, не меньше. Курта это и забавляло, и смешило порой, и отзывалось где-то у сердца неожиданным щемящим теплом.  
И так продолжалось до их совместного полета – первого и единственного.  
Кажется, именно в тот момент, когда "Ласточка" синхронно с "Рипом" оторвалась от ВПП, Курт окончательно понял, что влюбился. Небо не терпит лжи, не приемлет уловок и отговорок, не любит трусов, в небо нужно смотреть с открытым забралом и распахнутым настежь сердцем – и только тогда получится расправить крылья и по-настоящему взлететь.  
И они взлетели.  
Вместе.  
Разделив огромное небо на двоих.  
А потом прозвучало коронное "отъебись". Не самое болезненное в череде своих братьев-близнецов, но самое первое.  
С тех пор Курт пытался понять, что происходит – и не мог. От любых попыток поговорить по-человечески Винг бежал, словно за ним гнались Всадники Апокалипсиса в полном составе, реагируя на Эммерса только когда тот начинал откровенно козлить. Во всяком случае, первый – и совершенно неожиданный – проблеск внимания в свою сторону Курт почувствовал только когда не выдержал и сорвался.  
Он никак не ожидал, что майор пошлет кого-то ему на подмогу. И уж тем более что Винг настолько разозлится, чтобы начать его отчитывать.  
Гнев был обжигающим и ярким. Как и все, что Винг делал или говорил.  
А еще ни один человек не злится на того, кто ему безразличен.  
Поэтому с того самого разговора в кабинете Курт козлил намеренно, раз за разом пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание, загнать в угол и заставить наконец-то себя выслушать – как минимум. В идеале услышать в ответ какие-то объяснения, но он уже почти смирился с тем, что мир в голове майора далек от идеального.  
Бестолку.  
Винг либо сводил все к сексу, либо доводил его до приступов бесконтрольного бешенства, либо просто в открытую сбегал.  
– Может, ему письмо написать? – спросил Курт у Николая к концу первой распитой на двоих бутылки виски.  
Накануне последней летучки, уже в глухой ночи, Норд-Ост просто заявился в опустевшую переговорную, выдернул из-под носа Эммерса планшет с очередными набросками плана атаки базы "Лэйгун" и коротко уронил: "Хватит". И Эммерс неожиданно для себя самого послушался и позволил себя увести.  
Он не собирался ни с кем делиться своей бедой, тем более с Ником. Норд-Ост наблюдал за его танцами вокруг Ирвинга с флегматичным недоумением: по мнению русского, Курту давно следовало майора выебать, а потом приковать к кровати наручниками и держать в таком положении до тех пор, пока тот не расколется. Это не считая того, что Николай в принципе не понимал, зачем двум мужикам трахаться друг с другом, когда в мире есть столько прекрасных женщин.  
Но после второго стакана Эммерс не выдержал и заговорил. И совсем не об атаке на "Лэйгун".  
– А что? – продолжил Курт свою не очень трезвую мысль. – Отправлю по защищенному каналу... Или распечатаю крупным шрифтом и прибью гвоздями к его бараньему лбу, – мрачно закончил он.  
Ник хмыкнул и неожиданно нараспев продекламировал:  
– Ya k vam pishu, chego zhe bole, chto ya mogu esche skazat’...  
И замолк, уставившись на огонек зажигалки. Как будто произнесенная фраза все объясняла.  
Эммерс так и не понял, что конкретно Николай имел ввиду, но догадался, что с идеей письма Корсаков-Шуйский был категорически не согласен.  
Подумав, Курт пришел к выводу, что русский прав.  
В отличие от майора, который предпочитал общаться с людьми и оценивать их вживую, Курт всегда внимательно читал личные дела, включая графу "информация о семье". И поэтому знал, что через неделю после того, как погиб отец Винга, его мать пустила себе пулю в висок из хранившегося дома наградного пистолета, не оставив сыну и дочери даже посмертной записки. Так же он внимательно ознакомился с заключением штатного психолога, подтвердившего, что майор травму проработал и успешно пережил и пригоден к дальнейшей службе.  
Родители самого Курта умерли, едва ему исполнилось семнадцать. Никакой катастрофы или трагедии, простая и естественная смерть от старости – он был поздним и единственным ребенком. Но Эммерс сильно сомневался, что внезапную единовременную потерю матери и отца можно пережить за четыре месяца терапии с военным психологом, в задачи которого решение проблем будущей личной жизни офицеров никак не входило.  
А хуже всего было то, что Курт совсем не был уверен, что корень проблемы нужно искать в старой травме. У Винга был миллион причин вести себя так, как ему нравилось, начиная с простого нежелания разборок и заканчивая изощренным издевательством над влюбленным в него дебилом. При всей своей любви к Вингу Курт прекрасно понимал, что майор – тот еще сукин сын. А временами так и просто законченная сука.  
Наверное, Николай все-таки прав. Нужно было просто связать Винга по рукам и ногам и допросить с пристрастием. Охотник и его дочка наглядно продемонстрировали, что это очень эффективный способ ведения переговоров.  
Вот и еще один повод вернуться.  
Чтобы расставить уже наконец-то все точки над i.

Курту пришлось провести в хижине еще несколько дней, пока последствия сотрясения мозга не перестали его беспокоить. Убедившись в его безобидности, Курта больше не связывали, только забрали пистолет. В общем-то убегать с голой жопой в горы смысла не было, да и состояние не позволяло.  
Утром охотник уходил, возвращался лишь с заходом солнца и беседовал с ним. Русский из пассива быстро переходил в актив и к концу недели Курт уже говорил гораздо свободнее. Поначалу мужик явно разозлился, сообразив, что американец пытался его дурачить, но потом махнул рукой. Наверное, решил про себя, что военные все с прибабахом.  
Днем в доме всем заправляла девчонка, настолько стосковавшаяся в этой глуши по общению, что щебетала практически не умолкая. Из этого щебета Эммерс узнал, что они с отцом живут здесь уже давно, и что мать сбежала в город со странным названием Улан-Удэ, потому что не выдержала жизни в горах (с огромным трудом ему удалось припомнить, что на карте этот город был помечен как столица Монголии(2)). И что именно в этом городе девушка и училась, пока не вернулась к отцу.  
Поняв, что Курт так и не сумеет выговорить ее имя, девушка со смехом сказала, чтобы называл ее просто Мун(3). С ней было как-то легко и часто смешно.  
День на четвертый или пятый Курт пошутил, что было бы неплохо помыться, и девушка тут же потащила его к озеру. Выдав ему кусок грубого серого мыла, она устроилась на бревне прямо на берегу и подперла подбородок маленькими крепкими кулаками, явно не собираясь никуда уходить. Ну прямо дитя джунглей. Курт мог только плечами пожать в ответ на подобную незамутненность, так что без дальнейших разговоров вымылся, то и дело ловя на себе оценивающие взгляды.  
Побриться теперь было бы вообще идеально, но хозяин дома, по словам Мун, эту процедуру не признавал, позволяя дочери только время от времени аккуратно подстригать ему бороду. Так что про бритье пришлось временно забыть.  
После купания девушка выдала Эммерсу чистую одежду. Футболка и брюки оказались великоваты – охотник был чуть ниже Курта, но значительно шире в плечах, и Мун, смеясь и беззлобно подшучивая, притащила откуда-то ремень. А потом развела костер.  
– Ты с этими нашивками как конь с клеймом, – пояснила она, заметив, что Эммерс неотрывно следит за огнем, пожирающим потрепанный комбинезон.  
Курт кивнул. Хотя все равно не мог отделаться от идиотского ощущения, словно в костре сейчас сгорает крошечный кусочек его души. И едва не пропустил момент, когда Мун вернулась из дома с его летным жилетом.  
В который по-прежнему были завернуты осколки проклятой ракеты.  
– Не тронь! – резко сказал Курт и, сообразив, что ведет себя слишком грубо, уже мягче добавил: – Положи на место, пожалуйста.  
Мун с минут смотрела на него, а потом усмехнулась и подошла, держа в руках сверток.  
– Так ты все-таки шпион.  
– Поневоле, – честно признался он, глядя в раскосые черные глаза.  
Чертовка была очень хороша. И, пожалуй, стояла сейчас слишком близко.  
Словно угадав его мысли, девушка сделала еще один маленький шаг и слегка вскинула голову, не позволяя разорвать зрительный контакт. И снова замерла, насмешливо улыбаясь.  
– Только отцу не говори, – уронила наконец и сунула ему в руки сверток.  
– Спасибо.  
– Пожалуйста.  
Курту пришлось первым сделать шаг назад.  
Как давно он уже не трахался, он предпочел даже не вспоминать.  
К середине следующей недели он уже оправился достаточно, чтобы ходить с охотником, Эрхааном, по расставленным ловушкам и тропам. Тот не возражал, спокойно взваливал на Курта половину добычи и подзуживал насчет его неуклюжести, говорил, что американец ломится через лес как раненый в задницу лось.  
Во время третьей совместной вылазки он устроил привал у ручья и сказал, что поможет выбраться к морю. Разумеется, Курту придется попотеть.  
Эммерс был только рад попотеть. Ему в самом деле больше всего хотелось вернуться. Он спросил только, как Эрхаан собирается это сделать. Тот посмотрел скучными глазами на небо и сказал, что сначала придется идти через два перевала пешком, а потом брать лошадей у табунщиков и chesat’ до озера Неркаган. Там они должны были поймать попутку и добраться на ней до Олекмы, где охотник собирался его передать своему троюродному брату.  
В ответ на удивление Курта, что на завоеванной территории все еще можно поймать попутку, мужик рассмеялся. Потом кое-как, временами тщательно подбирая слова, рассказал, что с момента, как началась война, по немногим имеющимся дорогам постоянно передвигаются толпы беженцев и переселенцев, и что китайцы остановить этот поток не в силах из-за необъятности территорий, да пока и не стараются особо. Еще он рассказал, что большая часть этих мест раньше была населена, но сейчас вокруг много заброшенных zimovii и izb, что зверье начало возвращаться и плодиться, что многие вырубленные рощи снова разрастаются и что бояться в этих краях нужно только отдельных дезертиров или медведей-shatunov, очень-очень редко забредает на его участок одна и та же пара тигров, а человеческое лицо можно увидеть и того реже, в основном, таких же охотников. Что когда приходит пора отвозить часть меха, мяса и прочего на продажу, он непременно делится с китайцами, патрулирующими район, но у себя дома не привечает.  
Курт невольно заслушался, упорно продираясь через незнакомые понятия и слова.  
Это была совершенно другая жизнь, настолько ни на что не похожая и, на его взгляд, дикая, что от нее веяло каким-то колдовским очарованием сродни волшебству рассказов Джека Лондона, только на иной лад, куда менее цивилизованный.  
– Tebe ne odinoko? – спросил он, когда повернули назад.  
– Da ja ne odin. Zhizn’ vokrug, – усмехнулся Эрхаан. – I Munkhtsetseg vsegda rjadom.  
Вернулись они поздно и когда закончили свежевать тушки, было уже за полночь.  
Курт в задумчивости устроился снаружи, у огня. Было тепло и в душный дом идти не хотелось. Высоко над головой сияли огромные звезды, немного не такие, как на Шумшу, и совершенно не похожие на звезды в Айдахо. Обстановка, в общем-то, недвусмысленно располагала к романтике, и Курт даже не особо удивился, когда из дома кошкой выскользнула Мун и устроилась на бревне напротив. По своей привычке, она сидела на нем с ногами, обхватив колени, вновь и вновь напоминая, что, по сути, она совершенно дикий лесной ребенок.  
В темных насмешливых глазах отражалось пламя. Мун расплела свою косу, и длинные черные волосы укутывали её шелковым покрывалом. Почему-то вспомнились сказки про ведьм.  
А потом она оказалась рядом и невесть как сумела просочиться в его руки прежде чем Курт смог возразить.  
– Отца не бойся, – шепнула Мун. – Он не против.  
И прижалась к нему неумелыми теплыми губами.  
Курт на мгновение застыл: такой прыти он как-то не ожидал. Воспользовавшись его замешательством, непосредственное дитя прижалось к его груди теснее и запустило пальцы в отросшие на затылке волосы. Ладошки у нее были мозолистыми, почти как мужские. Но руки всё равно тонкие. А спина под ладонями показалась неожиданно узкой.  
Курт отстранился и мягко погладил ее по щеке. Девчонка тут же по-кошачьи потерлась о ладонь. Звереныш. Чистая животная грация. Сколько ей еще прозябать здесь без мужика...  
– Почему ты не осталась с матерью? – хрипло спросил он.  
– Тебе важно это знать именно сейчас? – насмешливо выгнулась соболиная бровь, Мун потянула с него футболку, потом на секунду замерла и кивнула в сторону дома. – Чтобы он тут один совсем в медведя превратился?  
Заботливая какая.  
Видимо, опасаясь дальнейших возражений, Мун запечатала ему рот новым поцелуем. И на этот раз оторваться от ее губ Курту было куда сложнее.  
Он притянул девчонку к себе и положил руку ей на затылок. Пропустил сквозь пальцы длинные тяжелые пряди.  
И подумал о том, какими могли бы быть на ощупь волосы Винга.  
Он ни разу не видел, чтобы майор распускал свою косу. Но должен же он был периодически ее переплетать...  
Курт бережно отстранил девушку и отрицательно качнул головой:  
– Нет.  
Мун сощурилась, положила руку на его член поверх штанов и слегка сжала.  
– А мне кажется, что это да.  
Курту никогда не приходило в голову задумываться над тем, что может чувствовать взрослый здоровый мужик, когда его пытается изнасиловать девственница. Но теперь у него явно появились все шансы узнать это на практике.  
– И тем не менее – нет.  
Девушка слегка отстранилась и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза. В этот момент стало заметно, что она уже далеко не подросток.  
– Но я же тебе нравлюсь, – наконец спокойно сказала она.  
– Нравишься, – не стал лицемерить Курт.  
С ответом она помедлила. Ему на минуту показалось, что даже костер затих.  
– Значит, все-таки кто-то ждет... – Она легко соскочила с его колен. – Повезло.  
Без тени обиды. Просто констатация факта. И было в этом тоже своеобразное очарование.  
Курт неожиданно усмехнулся:  
– Именно эту мысль мне и хочется донести.  
– Может, ты просто неважный почтальон? – через плечо хмыкнула Мун и скрылась за дверью.  
Наутро она как ни в чем ни бывало попрощалась с ними обоими.  
Курт несколько обескураженно спросил Эрхаана, не боится ли он оставлять девушку одну так надолго. Тот гоготнул и сказал, что прошлой зимой девчонка поймала в капкан браконьера и отлупила его метлой, и того, кто решит ее обидеть, стоит заранее пожалеть.  
– A esli on ei sovsem ne ugodit, – добавил охотник, – to mir ego prahu.  
Курт вспомнил профессиональный удар кочергой, едва не отправивший его на тот свет, и вынужден был мысленно с ним согласиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Три звезды используются в качестве элемента военной формы для обозначения звания генерал-лейтенанта ВВС США.  
> (2) Столица Монголии – Улан-Батор. Улан-Удэ – столица Республики Бурятия. Но Курт хоть и умный и образованный, а всё же американец и путает их на раз.  
> (3) Munkhtsetseg (монг.) – женское монгольское имя, переводится как "цветок вечности".


	13. Часть 3. Глава 3

_Становое нагорье, бывшая Республика Саха,  
бывший Хабаровский край,  
16 августа – 4 сентября 2033 года_

Шагая за охотником, слегка горбясь под тяжестью выделенного ему рюкзака, Курт вскоре осознал, что поставленная задача была не из легких.  
Еще стояло лето, но некоторые вершины так и не сбросили белых шапок. Кое-где на перевалах лежал снег. Периодически стылый ветер норовил швырнуть в лицо мелкую пыль, а то и намного менее безобидно сбить с ног. Временами путники натыкались на движущиеся морены и вынуждены были обходить их или идти в связке, а под ногами неприятно ворочались камни. Иногда то, что Курт принимал за седловину перевала, на деле оказывалось неприятной обманкой, хорошо, если без трещины или разлома. Без проводника он свернул бы себе шею или покалечился на оползне, не говоря уже о том, что Эрхаан в точности знал, куда идти, и этих троп, конечно же, на карте Ника не было.  
И все-таки несмотря ни на что Курт наслаждался. Свежим воздухом, тишиной, синими горбами гор на горизонте, мягким воздухом долин, прозрачной водой, но больше всего – начинающими желтеть и алеть травами и листвой. Здесь было невероятно красиво. Порой Эммерс замирал, потрясенный. И невольно думал, что бы сказал Винг при виде этого буйства красок. Если бы заметил его, конечно. Майор родился и вырос в Майами и вряд ли был любителем экстремальных пеших прогулок.  
Эрхаан отчего-то торопился, озабоченно поглядывая на небо и на дальние горы. В конце концов Курт не выдержал и спросил, чего тот боится.  
– Dozhdja, – откликнулся охотник.  
Поначалу Эммерс не понял. За время, пока он жил в хижине, дождь иногда шел, пару раз даже затяжной, больше чем на сутки, но ничего особенного в этом не было. Сейчас погода была отличная – сухая, ясная, словно нарочно для похода.  
Табун лошадей обнаружился не сразу. И не там, где ожидалось. Вместо долины Быйики пришлось идти к Нижнему Сакукану, миновав по дороге красивый маленький каньон и одолев не один перевал. Только там им сначала попались следы, а потом из-за поворота реки кинулись навстречу две лохматые собаки, больше похожие на нечисть, чем на друзей человека. И до самой встречи с пастухами провожали их, то и дело принимаясь подозрительно нюхать воздух и подступать к самым икрам. Курта больше всего поразило их молчание. Его родители держали на ферме нескольких собак – лохматых, веселых и игривых. Эти же всем своим видом заставляли вспомнить сказки про оборотней. Но путников так и не тронули.  
Невысокие жилистые пастухи выслушали просьбу охотника, поглядели на небо и о чем-то заспорили. К счастью, время терять не стали. Эрхаан ударил с ними по рукам, сунул каждому по две лисьи шкуры, и вскоре путешественники уже сидели на низкорослых мохнатых лошадках, больше напоминающих пони, чем, собственно, коней. Курт перехватил несколько ехидный взгляд охотника – тот неверно истолковал озадаченность американца и явно ожидал, что Курт не справится с задачей посадки в седло или сверзится наземь.   
Когда отъехали достаточно далеко, Эрхаан, наблюдавший за ним исподтишка, одобрительно хмыкнул, а потом мрачно сообщил, что нужно спускаться в долину Чары. На вопрос, что не так, он вновь многозначительно сообщил, что скоро пойдет дождь.  
А потом дождь и вправду пошел…  
Поначалу даже и несильный – так, больше морось, чем дождь, но потом полило по-настоящему. Курт не знал, куда деваться от бесконечных ледяных струй, проникавших, кажется, везде и отбиравших последнее тепло.  
После спуска в долину лучше не стало – они попали в густой туман и единственным ориентиром было течение Нижнего Сакукана. Тем вечером встать пришлось на высоком берегу, хотя им стоило немалых усилий затащить туда лошадей и привязать: животные злились и норовили завернуть в обратную сторону.  
Кое-как обсушились у костра – достаточно, чтобы не задохнуться вдвоем в одной палатке – и рано отправились спать. Измученный приключениями этого дня, Курт уснул практически мгновенно, но ночью его подняло странное беспокойство. Он выполз, нащупал в темноте отсыревшие ботинки и влез в них, поджимая пальцы. Лошади всхрапывали рядом, нервно топтались. Он подошел, коснулся мохнатых лбов, а потом до него дошло. Сакукан шумел. Когда ложились спать, это был веселый озорной шум, но сейчас река ревела – и пока Курт успокаивал лошадей, кажется, рев ее стал громче.  
Из палатки грузно выбрался охотник, посмотрел на реку, поскреб задумчиво бок и ушел обратно.  
Утром вода поднялась почти вдвое, и Курт понял, что, окажись они на том берегу, их смыло бы.  
Каким бы доставучим и беспощадным ни был дождь здесь, высоко в горах наверняка бушевал шторм. Пришлось найти немало обходных троп и преодолеть не одну не в меру развеселившуюся речку, впадавшую в Сакукан, прежде чем они добрались до Чары.  
В долине все было серо и скучно от мороси, после перевалов воздух казался густым и тяжелым. Зато быстро удалось отыскать лошадей. Времени на отдых не было. Перекусив с пастухами, они двинулись дальше на восток, стараясь не удаляться от подножия гор.  
Здесь, внизу, был озерный край и, как и следовало ожидать, засилье мошкары. На второй день Курт уже искренне жалел, что в экстренный набор для выживания не кладут репеллент. Спрашивать про подобные препараты Эрхаана было бесполезно: охотник сдувал и смаргивал особо обнаглевших насекомых с глаз и носа, а остальных явно не замечал. И наверняка про себя удивлялся, почему спутник не делает так же.  
По большей части они молчали. Оба прекрасно понимали, что делают и зачем, поступки обоих были продиктованы логикой и здравым смыслом. Слова были лишними, и в этом была своя стабильность и свой уют. Иногда общие темы для бесед всё же находились, и тогда завязывался короткий диалог, а изредка даже настоящая дискуссия. Эрхаан обладал очень цепким умом и живо интересовался чужой страной и людьми. И Курт не видел причин это любопытство не удовлетворить: охотник вызывал в нем симпатию и какое-то глубинное доверие. В свою очередь расспрашивал о жизни в шатком положении полувойны, о людях, об обычаях. Раньше все, кто населял Россию, казались ему одинаковым народом вроде американцев, разных, но в то же время сплоченных. А здесь все оказалось совсем по-другому...  
У Неркагана отпустили лошадей, и те немедленно умчались прочь. Видимо, два чокнутых человека до смерти им надоели.  
Вечером у костра Эрхаан в свойственной ему лаконичной манере сообщил, что как поймают попутку, Курту лучше помалкивать и не вступать в разговоры, а если доймут вопросами, притвориться, что он "iz evrop". Эммерс немного сомневался в своей способности сойти за европейца: за время службы на "Раммштайн" немецкий он худо-бедно выучил, но внешность его была далека от арийской. Потом осторожно спросил, считаются ли здесь за жителей Евросоюза англичане. Охотник подумал немного и махнул рукой – дескать, считаются. А потом еле слышно затянул какую-то песню. Курт сначала пытался вслушиваться, но слова были незнакомые, и он устроился поудобнее, наслаждаясь отдыхом.  
Самая легкая часть пути закончилась, впереди были китайские патрули, шальные отряды русских, которые, по словам охотника, все еще сопротивлялись захватчикам и появлялись неожиданно то тут, то там. Попасться им тоже не означало ничего хорошего. Но Курт думал не об этом.   
Он вспоминал базу, ребят, огромные помещения ангаров, рев самолетных турбин… и Винга. Летучки, секс, редкие партии в бильярд и еще более редкие разговоры – не густо за два с половиной года. И Эммерс был твердо намерен это исправить. А если не получится – уехать с Шумшу ко всем чертям и попытаться как-то жить дальше.  
Но сначала нужно было вернуться.

На рассвете быстро вышли на дорогу и пошли дальше на восток.  
Эрхаан предупредил, что идти, возможно, придется не один день, а может, и неделю-две. Он уже упоминал об этом вскользь и странно было бы ждать более интенсивного движения во время войны, но насколько понял Курт, эта дорога была из основных (хотя дорожное полотно и навевало определенные подозрения). По американским федеральным дорогам даже в военное время кто-нибудь таскался бы.  
Ему вспомнилось высказывание Николая, что главная беда в России – это дураки и дороги.  
Когда он спросил, в каком смысле, Ник ответил невозмутимо, что дураки в прямом, а дороги – где в каком. Где-то их нет, где-то такие, что лучше бы их не было вовсе, а где-то количество дорог никак не соответствует потребностям населения на огромных территориях, которые жителю почти любой другой страны, кроме, быть может, Африки, Австралии и Аляски, представляются мифическими.  
Теперь эти самые мифические территории простирались перед ним.  
Быть может, в других местах и было иначе, но здесь редко можно было встретить не только человека, но и просто повороты к деревням.  
– Esli komu nado, poedet naprjamik, – ответил Эрхаан на незаданный вопрос и дернул американца в густой кустарник.  
Курт сначала недоуменно посмотрел на него, а потом сам услышал низкий гул дизелей. Словно в подтверждение сказанного дорогу прямо по кочкам медленно пересекла автоколонна с прицепами. Курт мельком успел разглядеть под брезентом острые носы боеголовок перед тем как Эрхаан практически уткнул его лицом в землю.  
Больше они никого не встретили, а к вечеру следующего дня их подобрала фура с бараньими тушами, на следующий день пересели на большой грузовик, и до Олекмы добрались без особых приключений.  
Брат Эрхаана оказался лет на десять моложе и раза в два тоньше. У него дома было тихо и сумрачно. И в этой тишине они с охотником часа четыре говорили на непонятном Курту якутском. Под их бормотание он сам незаметно для себя задремал.  
Проснулся в ночи, Эрхаан потряс его за плечо.  
Дальше ему предстояло ехать с Мунгуном – тот вез к побережью пушнину. На прощание Эрхаан молча вернул Курту его пистолет, подарил нож, хлопнул по спине и быстро вышел.  
Мунгун придирчиво осмотрел гостя, потом положил перед ним на стол деньги и еще один нож. Потом скупо объяснил, чтобы не доверял больше никому, особенно тем, кто присоединится в пути. И что в случае чего Курт сам за себя.  
Эммерс кивнул.  
С утра погрузились в точно такую же большую машину, на которой приехали в Олекму, и тронулись.  
По дороге подсаживались в кузов попутчики – кому-то надо было в населенный пункт по дороге, но большинство, как и Мунгун, везли на продажу по два-три тюка пушнины или редкие травы.  
Дорога запомнилась Курту в основном количеством ухабов, совместным толкачом ЗиЛа из оплывшей колеи и бегством от китайцев через болота. Их угораздило пересечься с таким же точно автопоездом, какой повстречали Курт и Эрхаан по пути от Неркагана. По счастью, тяжелого вооружения при поезде не оказалось, а винтовочные выстрелы и автоматные очереди быстро остались позади.  
После болотного приключения у них спустила шина, по неведомому чертову везению – на въезде в какую-то дыру на пять или шесть домов. Впрочем, даже там оказался свой маленький магазинчик. И пока Мунгун в компании еще двоих мужиков латал пробитую камеру, Курт впервые ощутил на себе нездоровый интерес спутников. Той же ночью кто-то попытался умыкнуть у него из-под головы рюкзак, но Эммерс проснулся и молча смотрел на нарушителя, пока тот не стушевался и не сделал вид, что ничего не происходит.  
Пару раз с ним пытались заводить разговор. Мунгун представил его как английского журналиста. Оказалось, неудачная была идея. В глубинке совсем не так себе представляли журналистов, а кое-кто даже видал на своем веку корреспондентов и фотографов из National Geographic, GEO и прочих именитых журналов, и те, конечно, выглядели не как исхудавший и заросший американский летчик.  
При Мунгуне его старались не трогать, но Курт понял, что стоит оказаться в одиночестве, его немедленно попытаются сдать или ограбить – по мнению большинства спутников, иностранец вез как минимум алмазы. Иначе с чего бы ему так цепляться за свой рюкзак.  
Горы закончились очень неожиданно – болотистой низиной, они форсировали на своем чудовище реку Уду и после этого весьма быстро достигли города Чумикана, где распрощались и разошлись в разные стороны. Дальше Курту предстояло выбираться самому.  
Слежку он почувствовал практически сразу. Не требовалось особых способностей, чтобы догадаться, кто за ним идет. Этого мужичка он приметил давно – как раз он и пытался стащить рюкзак из-под головы. Скользкий тип с неприятным цепким взглядом.  
Очень недоставало коммуникатора, с которого можно было бы вывести план города на экран и проскользнуть в какой-нибудь переулок незамеченным. С другой стороны, по этому же коммуникатору его легко могли засечь.  
В конце концов удалось оторваться, по крайней мере, на время. Курт занырнул в темную сырую постройку. Вывеска над ней гласила, что здесь можно купить еду, но о еде у владельца магазина были какие-то странные представления, на взгляд Курта. И все же время поджимало, поэтому он указал поочередно на консервы, называя количество, как учил Мунгун. Подумав, присовокупил туда два черных хлеба, похожих на кирпичи, и закончил бутылкой водки. Выпивка ему была не нужна, но это отводило часть подозрений даже от таких чужаков, как он.  
Расплатившись и выйдя на свежий воздух, Курт первым делом проверил сроки годности на банках и пересчитал деньги.  
Банки были в норме, а вот денег, чтобы сменить одежду, явно не хватало. Не особо долго думая и не заморачиваясь, он снял первые же попавшиеся рубашку и куртку у кого-то с веревки под истошные вопли собаки, рвавшейся с цепи, и стал подыскивать место, где можно было бы переодеться без посторонних глаз.  
Что было не так-то легко – городок размерами не щеголял. И дома в нем были старые, но целые.  
Наконец ему повезло забрести на какой-то пустырь, где его и ожидали кирпичные развалины, побелевшие от времени, влаги и соли. То, что надо. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Курт нырнул в темный проем полуподвала, настороженно вглядываясь в каждую тень и вслушиваясь в каждый шорох.  
Развалины пустовали. Как и везде в таких местах, здесь валялись шприцы, битые бутылки и прочий мусор, свидетельствовавший об изнанке человеческой жизни, в одном углу ощутимо воняло мочой.  
Эммерс осмотрелся и двинулся подальше от входа, отыскал сухую и даже относительно чистую комнату, по-быстрому переоделся и уже подумывал о том, чтобы обустроиться здесь на ночлег, когда наверху зазвучали шаги. Кто-то спускался.  
Курт усмотрел какую-то нишу под потолком, подтянулся на руках и едва успел забиться туда вместе с рюкзаком и выключить фонарь, когда в помещение вошли.  
Гадать долго, русский это или китаец, не пришлось. Гость зажег фонарь и первым делом осмотрел помещение, заодно осветив свое лицо. Дальнейшее не заставило себя ждать: мужик подпрыгнул, выдернул рюкзак из дыры, и они с Куртом одновременно наставили друг на друга стволы.  
– Ty, blja, kto eschjo takoi?! – грубо спросил русский.  
Ответить Курт не успел.  
Снаружи послышался шум нескольких моторов, потом стон тормозов. И сразу вслед за этим донеслись крики на двух языках, беспорядочно захлопали выстрелы, потом застрекотал автомат.  
Не сговариваясь, Эммерс и русский повернулись к дверному проему и всадили по пуле первым же сунувшимся китайцам, за ними повалили новые, завязалась перестрелка. По стенам метались отсветы фонарей, визжали пули. Курт почти оглох. Пистолет в руке обиженно щелкнул – кончились патроны. Он едва уклонился от выстрела и двинул низкорослому военному рукоятью в зубы, выхватил у него оружие и как раз успел снять стрелка, целившегося в русского.  
Стрелок осел на стену, русский нырнул за спину Курта, схватил невесть откуда взявшиеся сумки. В задумчивости уставился на чужака, торопливо вдевавшего в лямки рюкзака руки. В комнату вбежал еще один русский.  
– Chego vstali?! S’jobyvaemsja!  
Едва они выскочили в коридор, тот моментально словно взорвался пулями, крошевом штукатурки и кирпича. Второй русский повел их дальше, вглубь, под прикрытие огрызавшейся ответными залпами группы. Курт на бегу подобрал чей-то автомат, развернулся и открыл огонь по китайцам.  
Потом его дернул кто-то за плечо, и они побежали.  
Первый русский на бегу выдернул зубами чеки у четырех гранат и зашвырнул их за спину, после чего уже все припустили всерьез.  
Выход показался за следующим поворотом, все, кто успел, выскочили и повалились на землю, зажав уши. Позади жахнуло, выдохнуло осколками и пылью, а развалины сложились внутрь, как недостроенный карточный домик.  
– Sadis’ davai! – рыкнул кто-то у него над ухом, и Курт как раз успел схватиться за протянутую руку и заскочить в кузов прежде чем грузовичок рванул с места.  
– Nu, i kto zhe ty takoi? – весело спросил у него все тот же русский, который первым зашел в развалины.  
Убивать его явно временно раздумали.  
Мужики оказались контрабандистами, и в облюбованной Куртом комнатке прятали не то деньги, не то наркотики, вдаваться в подробности Эммерс не стал. О себе рассказал, что был в плену у китайцев, больше видеть не хочет никакую армию и сыт по горло желтолицыми, и ему бы на какой-нибудь пляж к ласковой бабе. Русские переглянулись и все как один заржали, потом один из них, давясь смехом, выговорил, что им бы после такого тоже всем к бабе на пляжик. Благо возможность такая есть.   
После того, как Курт вытащил чудом уцелевшую бутылку из рюкзака, его и вовсе признали парнем с понятием и предложили подбросить если не до пляжа, то уж точно до места, откуда тот сможет уплыть. Выбора у Курта, по сути, не было, даже если предложение было сделано не совсем от чистой души. Водка пошла вкруговую и быстро кончилась – как раз на побережье, где банду ждали три моторки.  
В заливе их подобрало небольшое судно, рыбаки на лодках развернулись и пошли к берегу, а корабль немедленно снялся с якоря и взял курс на северо-восток.  
Путешествие вдоль побережья заняло у них меньше недели.  
Курта не трогали – более того, приспособили помогать, насколько вообще сухопутный мог помочь на судне. Рук не хватало – в перестрелке серьезно задело троих, еще четверо так и не вышли из развалин. И по крайней мере на время Курт мог немного расслабиться. Сразу после отплытия ему, правда, пришлось пережить почти два дня непрерывного запоя, которым русские отмечали удачное завершение рейда, но он справился даже с этим.  
Капитан намеревался обогнуть Парамушир и под покровом ночи, пользуясь океанским отливом, незаметно вывести судно из Охотского моря и двинуться для начала к Командорским островам.  
У Эммерса были совершенно другие планы. Поэтому он дождался, пока покажется южная оконечность Камчатки, и ночью покинул гостеприимную палубу, воспользовавшись спасательным надувным плотом явно не русского производства.  
Конечно, могла подняться волна, ветром его вообще могло отогнать в море, но приходилось рисковать – другого шанса у Курта просто не было.  
Ему вновь повезло. На рассвете его выловил патрульный катер с весьма недружелюбно настроенной береговой охраной.  
Сначала парни отобрали у него рюкзак, что установлению контакта никак не способствовало. После того, как Курт назвался, все вокруг помрачнели еще больше, кто-то даже рванулся вперед – набить морду, но его оттащили. Помянув про себя сразу всех чертей, Эммерс сорвал с шеи капсулу-идентификатор с образцами ДНК, помахал ею перед носом старлея, тот хмыкнул и сказал, что она может быть подделкой.  
Назревали крупные неприятности.  
В конце концов Курт зло попросил связаться с базой и вызвать майора Ирвинга для подтверждения личности. На возражения он ответил коротко: у береговой охраны не было полномочий принимать решения в подобной ситуации. Даже если Курт был шпионом, то, безусловно, очень ценным, учитывая информацию, которой владел, и завернутые в жилет осколки снаряда.  
Командир со скрипом согласился с этими доводами и протянул коммуникатор.  
Винг ожидаемо не отвечал – наверняка носился по базе по своему обыкновению, если только не нажрался. Почему-то сейчас мысль об этом больно уколола. Эммерс с удивлением понял, что ждал от Винга немедленного отклика. Глупо, конечно.  
Курт сначала стал набирать Норд-Оста, но потом пальцы сами отстучали номер Леди. Слушая длинные гудки, Курт размышлял, кому звонить следующим, но потом Леди все-таки ответила, и ее хриплый заспанный голос, а потом и удивление и вырвавшееся у железной женщины радостное восклицание отозвались в нем музыкой.  
Эммерс передал коммуникатор обратно и широко улыбнулся, предвкушая возвращение домой.

_Военная база "Футенма"  
5 сентября 2033 года_

На КПП его ждал Ник. Винга рядом не наблюдалось, и сердце снова болезненно сжалось: даже встретить не вышел… Тем временем Норд-Ост пристально оглядел его с ног до головы и осклабился:  
– С возвращением, засранец.  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть.  
Он протянул руку, и Николай сжал ее так, что затрещали кости. Эммерс широко улыбнулся и отплатил той же монетой, удерживая широкую ладонь Ника в своей до тех пор, пока у обоих не побелели пальцы. Норд-Ост довольно хмыкнул и обвел взглядом напряженно застывших моряков и парней из охраны:  
– Отставить панику. Свой.  
– Что, правда? – не выдержал кто-то. – Живой?!  
– Нет, вру, – с каменной рожей ответил Ник. – Это зомби. – И, не дожидаясь реакции, хлопнул Курта по плечу: – Ну, что, пошли, пропустим тебя через дезинфектор – и домой.  
– Для прохода на территорию базы требуется подтверждение майора Ирвинга или... – неуверенно попытался остановить их начальник КПП.   
– Будет тебе бумажка, – не оборачиваясь, бросил Норд-Ост.  
– Погоди, – Курт едва не хлопнул себя по лбу. – Чуть не забыл. Я же подарок привез.  
Парень с его рюкзаком в руках неуверенно покосился на шефа охраны.  
– Для проноса на территорию… – завел тот было свою шарманку, но Николай его перебил, уже с явным раздражением:  
– Заткнись, – он забрал у опешившего моряка рюкзак и обернулся к Курту: – Что там? Байкальский омуль?  
– Увы, – хмыкнул Курт. – Игрушка для Мэтта.  
Норд-Ост с минуту смотрел на него, что-то соображая, а потом расхохотался:  
– Ах ты сукин сын! Протащил-таки! Стэнджерс от радости кипятком писать будет, – он закинул рюкзак на плечо и решительно направился на выход. – Кстати, как тебе Россия?  
Курт усмехнулся:  
– Не знаю, как там с дураками, а вот насчет дорог ты оказался совершенно прав.  
Больше их останавливать не посмели.  
Они прошли сквозь кабину сканера. Бактериодетектор не обнаружил ничего криминального: никакой заразы с необъятных сибирских просторов Эммерс не принес. А вот металлоискатель возмущенно взвизгнул и заморгал красным, реагируя на содержимое рюкзака. Сидящий на пульте охранник удивленно распахнул глаза, глядя в экран, дернулся было, но под тяжелым взглядом Николая стушевался и остался сидеть.  
– Под трибунал и в отставку, – невозмутимо прокомментировал его бездействие Ник, открывая дверь на улицу. – Но сегодня я добрый.  
В следующую секунду в глаза ударило солнце, а на Курте что-то повисло с восторженным визгом, едва не сбив с ног. Мир заполнился радостными лицами, шумом, гомоном, криками – "Грифоны" обступили его со всех сторон, хлопали по плечам, спине и пытались говорить все разом.  
– Живой! Вернулся! – Дороти обхватил его ногами за пояс, перехватился поудобнее за плечи и радостно проорал прямо в лицо: – Какого черта ты так долго?!  
– В следующий раз постараюсь быстрее, – улыбнулся ему Курт, взъерошив цветные волосы. У Дороти как раз был сезон очередной перекраски, и сейчас он напоминал маленькую полосатую пчелу.  
– В следующий раз Ирвинг тебя просто убьет, – неожиданно серьезно сказал диспетчер. – А труп распылит на атомы.  
Откуда-то сбоку неожиданно вынырнул Альберт:  
– Капитан Эммерс, сэр...   
Курт тепло улыбнулся мальчишке, гадая, насколько сильно ему досталось. И сколько всего этот умник успел напридумывать самостоятельно.  
– Я хотел полететь за вами, я говорил, – затараторил ободренный его улыбкой Проц. – Но майор Ирвинг не позволил...  
– Разумеется, не позволил, – немного резко оборвал его Эмммерс и тут же одобрительно потрепал по плечу. – Я бы поступил так же. И ты так поступишь. Когда подрастешь.  
Курт отвернулся от Стэнфорда, оглядел весело галдящую толпу в поисках майора. Встречать его высыпало чуть ли не пол базы: летчики, диспетчеры, морпехи и даже сухопутные. На душе вдруг стало очень тепло, губы сами собой расползлись в улыбке. Курт понял, что действительно вернулся домой.   
Кто-то радостно размахивал флагом, Боинг и Оса в стороне орали и махали руками, рядом молча улыбалась Леди. Норд-Ост отыскал в толпе Мэтта, сгрузил ему рюкзак, сказал что-то коротко – глаза механика расширились, он прижал "подарок" к груди, благодарно кивнул Эммерсу и тут же направился в сторону ангаров: разбираться.  
Винга не было. Во всяком случае, подходить к Курту он явно не спешил.  
– Так, всем ша, – Николай уже снова был рядом. – Пошли. Я должен сдать тебя эскулапу.   
Курт кивнул, и они стали пробиваться к медицинскому корпусу. Дороти с него слезать и не подумал – радостно помогал распихивать товарищей сверху. В конце концов Курт отцепил от себя диспетчера и поставил на землю:  
– Кеннет меня живьем теперь сожрет, – пояснил он в ответ на протесты, и Дороти неожиданно послушался. Отпустил его, заозирался в поисках повара и вскоре нырнул обратно в толпу.   
Надо же. Похоже, за время его отсутствия дело у этих двоих сдвинулось с мертвой точки – иначе с чего Дороти так переживать?  
– Р-разойтись! – рявкнул Ник. – Потом погутарите!  
– Да! Вечером вечеринка! – проорал им в спину Оса. – Ух, нажремся!  
Курт хмыкнул и двинулся вслед за Николаем. Но вскоре снова помрачнел, поймав себя на том, что постоянно оглядывается в поисках Винга – ждет, что тот вот-вот появится из-за угла корпуса, поворота коридора, выйдет из ближайшей двери, нагонит, в конце концов. Он непроизвольным движением потянулся к карману – достать коммуникатор – и только тут сообразил, что новое устройство ему выдать еще не успели.  
Что за черт.  
Может, с ним что-то случилось?  
– А где Винг? – наконец напряженно спросил Курт.  
Норд-Ост как-то странно оскалился и раздраженно ответил:  
– Херней страдает.  
Других объяснений Ник давать явно не собирался. Но, судя по его реакции, майор был жив и в добром здравии.  
Курт встал, как вкопанный. Потом развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, успев заметить, как дернулись брови русского, и решительно направился к кабинету Винга. Николай за спиной недовольно хмыкнул, но промолчал и последовал за ним.  
В кабинете майора не оказалось. Как и в его комнате. Курт, мрачнея все больше, повернулся к Норд-Осту и протянул руку.   
– Нахера? – осведомился русский.  
Курт не ответил. Николай посмотрел на него с явным неодобрением, но коммуникатор все же дал. Курт послушал в наушнике длинные гудки, а потом повернулся к постели, откуда доносилась вибрация. Ирвинг оставил коммуникатор в комнате.  
– И какого хуя? – уже откровенно зло прошипел Эммерс и прервал вызов.  
Винг, понятное дело, совершенно не обязан был набрасываться на него с поцелуями и объятьями. Но хотя бы встретить и порадоваться возвращению товарища мог. И выполнить свои обязанности заодно – без его подтверждения у Курта на базе был статус невесть как пробравшегося нелегала. Со всеми вытекающими.  
Неужели настолько похер?  
Николай все так же молча забрал свой девайс и развернул Эммерса в сторону больничного крыла.  
– Потом разберетесь. А сейчас пошли к медикам, иначе я тебя просто вырублю и туда отнесу.  
Оставалось только послушаться. В лазарете хотя бы подтвердят его личность, пусть пока неофициально, и появится возможность передвигаться по базе без конвоя.  
Дежуривший в приемной медбрат, завидев Курта, широко ему улыбнулся и приглашающе распахнул дверь в кабинет. А вот добрый доктор только недовольно скривился и холодно уронил:  
– Проходите, кем бы вы ни были. Только быстрее, и без вас хлопот хватает.  
Адам Уорд, главный врач "Футенмы", полагал себя если не Богом, то как минимум Гиппократом во плоти и страдал повышенной вредностью характера и язвительностью. И для Курта это тоже было частью дома – его дома.  
Врач его конечно же узнал, хотя в больничном крыле Эммерс бывал не часто. Но до подтверждения результатов анализа ДНК называть его по имени Уорд не стал бы из принципа.   
В любое другое время Курт в ответ на такое приветствие только бы улыбнулся. Но сейчас было не до смеха: мысли были намертво заняты Вингом.  
Точнее, его отсутствием.  
Черт бы его побрал.  
Ник махнул на прощанье рукой, вышел, оставляя Эммерса наедине с эскулапом, и понеслась.  
Уорд взял все анализы, какие только мог, задал миллион невыносимо занудных вопросов, зачем-то проверил слух и зрение, а под конец загнал под дезинфицирующий душ, заставив Курта окончательно вспомнить, за что именно он терпеть не мог врачей в целом и этот конкретный медблок в частности. И только завернувшись в халат на выходе из дезинфицирующей камеры Курт, чувствующий себя не то что стерильным, а едва ли не стерилизованным, наконец-то услышал хмурое приветствие:  
– Личность установлена. Добро пожаловать домой, капитан Эммерс, – Уорд протянул ему руку с таким лицом, словно они встретились на похоронах. А потом недовольным тоном добавил: – Ваши анализы в норме. Я мог бы рекомендовать вам непродолжительный отдых, но вы же все равно наплюете на мои рекомендации. Поэтому не рекомендую.  
– Спасибо, док, – Курт нарочито крепко пожал протянутую руку.  
Адам не менее демонстративно поморщился. Врач был тощим, длинным и нескладным, но выносливости его мог бы позавидовать каждый второй морской пехотинец. А может, и каждый первый.  
– Эй-эй, вам нельзя, – донеслось от двери.  
– Отъебись! – прозвучало в ответ до боли знакомое злое шипение.  
Майор вошел в кабинет. И замер в дверях, разглядывая Курта. На его лице явственно читались поочередно сменяющие друг друга эмоции: страх, недоверие, узнавание, радость, а потом внезапно – злость.  
– Ну и сволочь же ты, Эммерс, – наконец выдохнул он, не двигаясь с места.  
В этот момент Курт понял, что он все-таки законченный идиот. Потому что ждал объятий. Хотя бы дружеских. А вместо них услышал очередную колкость от самовлюбленного засранца, который не соизволил даже дотащить свою уполномоченную задницу до КПП.  
– Ну, давай, – холодно процедил он. – Скажи, что ты меня не ждал.  
– Да кому ты нахуй нужен?! – бросил Винг.  
Разумеется. Уж точно не ему. Теперь у Курта осталось только два желания: врезать майору со всей дури и как можно скорее покинуть базу.  
Но устраивать разборки в медкабинете было глупо. Курт перевел взгляд на Уорда и попытался улыбнуться:  
– Ну что, док, я свободен?  
Адам равнодушно пожал плечами, и тут у Курта перехватило дыхание. Винг метнулся к нему и стиснул в объятьях так крепко, что затрещали ребра.  
– Идиот, – прошипел он в ухо, – дебил, скотина ты последняя…  
Больше Винг ничего сказать не успел, потому что впился в его рот поцелуем.  
– Да пошел ты, – с трудом выговорил Курт, пытаясь оттолкнуть его от себя.  
Выслушивать все то дерьмо, что Винг обыкновенно нес, соизволив обратить на него внимание, Курт точно больше не собирался. Очередной трах и очередной посыл нахуй.  
Хватит.  
Но майор и не подумал отстраниться, наоборот, теснее вжался в него. Курт невольно отступил, впечатался в стол, тот дрогнул, что-то упало на пол и со звоном разбилось.  
– Стоимость поврежденного оборудования и медикаментов вычтут из вашей зарплаты, – брезгливо уронил Уорд. – Любрикант в шкафу, – он махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, вышел из кабинета и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Винг даже ухом не повел в его сторону, толкнул Курта задницей на стол и тут же шагнул следом.  
– Если тебя собьют еще раз – еще хоть один ебаный раз, слышишь? – можешь не возвращаться.  
Курт зло сощурился:  
– Значит, не возвраща…   
– Потому что еще раз тебя похоронить я не смогу, – повысив голос, перебил Винг, глядя на него совершенно безумными, больными глазами. – Я разобью ебаный самолет рядом с твоим.  
Курт замер и недоверчиво уставился на него, чувствуя себя так, словно получил хороший апперкот в челюсть. Он бесконечно долгие мгновения вглядывался в воспаленные глаза, а потом резко выдохнул, дернул Винга на себя и поцеловал.  
Винг вцепился в него, попытался развязать больничный халат, потом изрыгнул немыслимую матерную конструкцию и рванул тонкую ткань, скорее кусаясь, чем целуя, отчаянно сжимая плечи и предплечья, не столько лаская, сколько лихорадочно ощупывая, явно пытаясь убедиться, что Курт настоящий, из плоти и крови, хотя Эммерс уже невесть сколько был у него в руках. Всего этого Курт почти не замечал. В голове бились в такт сердцу только что сказанные слова.  
Он стряхнул остатки халата и прижал Винга к себе, уткнулся носом в шею, вдыхая его запах, чувствуя, как выгибается тело под руками и неожиданно остро раздражаясь от ощущения жесткой форменной ткани.  
– Сними ты уже эту дрянь, – почти прорычал Курт, неохотно разжимая руки и начиная расстегивать проклятые пуговицы. Почему именно сегодня ему взбрело в голову застегнуть этот чертов китель?!  
Винг попытался помочь, но запутался в форме, и Курт автоматически вытряхнул его оттуда, под конец не сдержавшись и просто рванув рубашку с плеча. Брызнули в стороны, застучали по полу пуговицы. Курт стянул вниз штаны и белье, обматерил проклятые ботинки, а потом толкнул Винга к кушетке, подхватил за задницу и неожиданно легко приподнял. Майор явно потерял в весе. Но не утратил ни грамма свойственной ему страстности.  
– Иди уже сюда, – фыркнул он, зарываясь пальцами в отросшую шевелюру Курта.  
В голосе больше не было ни ставшей привычной насмешки, ни ехидства.  
Курт всматривался в глаза, которые Винг столько раз отводил, пряча взгляд, и видел там недоверчивую, но совершенно бесконтрольную радость, перемешанную с желанием.  
Винг вновь настойчиво потянул на себя, Курт ругнулся, задрал ему ногу на кушетку и свирепо расшнуровал ботинок, стянул, отбросил – до второго руки уже не дошли. Он прошелся огрубевшими ладонями по соскам, по ребрам, ниже. Огладил член, нетерпеливо сплюнул на пальцы и привычно скользнул внутрь. И тут же с недоумением посмотрел на Винга, который вильнул бедрами, до боли знакомым движением пытаясь насадиться глубже, но безрезультатно.  
– Ты чего жмешься, как девица?  
Винг чуть помедлил с ответом. Курту на мгновение показалось даже, что едва заметно покраснел.  
– Потому что ты у меня был последним, – наконец буркнул он. – А это было лет тысячу назад, к твоему сведению.  
Курт снова недоверчиво уставился на майора. Сердце пропустило удар, еще один, а потом он вдруг понял, что расползается в совершенно идиотской счастливой улыбке. Винг смутился еще больше, и Курт заткнул ему рот поцелуем, пока тот не брякнул очередную гадость. И только спустя еще несколько секунд до него окончательно дошло.  
Эммерс выругался, с трудом отцепил от себя Винга и в нерешительности замер перед дюжиной шкафчиков с медикаментами и прочими инструментами пыток. Винг задачу ему облегчать явно не собирался. Сполз с кушетки, наконец-то стянул с себя второй ботинок с болтавшимися штанами и немедленно прильнул к Курту сзади, обхватив руками и оглаживая живот и пах.  
– Твою мать! – прошипел Курт, пытаясь сосредоточиться и сообразить, в каком из шкафчиков док мог держать смазку.  
– Думаю, она тут лишняя, – мурлыкнул майор, обдав лопатку горячим дыханием и обхватывая член Курта ладонью.  
От неожиданности Курт коротко застонал, а потом рванул на себя первую попавшуюся дверцу. Хлипкие петли не выдержали, и дверца сиротливо повисла на одной из них. Повезло со второй попытки, Курт схватил с полки проклятый тюбик, развернулся и с рычанием снова повалил Винга на кушетку.  
Тот выгнулся, притягивая его ближе, мешая, кусая за шею.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь… как… я скучал? – еле слышно пробормотал он, перемежая слова поцелуями и пытаясь обхватить его бедра ногами.  
Курт не дался, заставил согнуть и развести ноги и медленно ввел сначала один палец, потом второй, стараясь быть аккуратным и не причинять боли. Контролировать себя было все тяжелее – Винг выгибался, подставлялся, насаживался на пальцы, пытался прижаться теснее, и от податливости и одновременно требовательности каждого движения мозги отшибало напрочь.  
– Я тоже скучал... – хрипло ответил он, вводя третий палец, растягивая слишком поспешно и резко, но на медленные и осторожные ласки сил больше не было.  
Впрочем, Вингу они явно были не нужны. Майор снова нетерпеливо простонал что-то ему в рот, потянул к себе, обнял, царапая ногтями спину, и Курта сорвало. Уже не глядя, он выдавил на ладонь еще любриканта, мазнул по члену и вошел. И тут же закусил губу – Винг был непривычно узким, и этого ощущения ему хватило, чтобы мозг вырубило окончательно и Курт начал вбиваться в тело: быстро, сильно, сразу на полную длину.  
Видимо, Винг на этом тоже потерял способность говорить членораздельно, но Курт прекрасно понимал язык, пришедший на смену внятной речи. Он обожал громкие стоны и всегда с упоением ловил момент, когда Винг срывался на крик. Эммерс уперся коленом в кушетку, поддерживая Винга под поясницу одной рукой, а второй опираясь на локоть у его лица, позволил притянуть себя ближе, обхватить ногами. Не самая удобная поза, но Винг не давал отстраниться, неотрывно глядя в глаза, жадно встречая каждый толчок, каждым движением, каждым стоном словно прося о большем. И словно этого было мало, он запрокинул голову, выгибаясь, и хрипло выговорил:  
– Да, детка... еще…  
Только ему удавалось произнести это идиотское слово так, чтобы вниз по спине ринулись мурашки, чтобы хотелось немедленно рвануть на себя и трахать так резко и глубоко, как только возможно, вышибая все мысли и заставляя просто кричать в голос.  
Надолго их обоих, конечно же, хватить не могло.  
Довольно скоро Винг выгнулся в особой, только ему свойственной манере, притянул к себе Курта за волосы и поцеловал, а потом выдохнул: "Блядь, как мне не хватало… тебя". И вцепился ногтями в спину, что делал крайне редко – только когда совсем сносило крышу.  
Курт зарычал, впился зубами в шею и через пару движений кончил вслед за ним. Кушетка жалобно скрипнула, когда Эммерс почти рухнул на нее, не выпуская Винга из рук, пытаясь как-то устроить обоих на узком неудобном ложе. Получалось хреново, но оторваться от Винга он сейчас был просто не в состоянии. Особенно когда тот льнул к нему и шептал что-то, во что истерзанный подколками и гадостями разум все еще отказывался поверить.  
В конце концов майор отдышался, с коротким смешком предложил отправиться к себе и потянулся – поцеловать.  
Неожиданно по перепонкам вдарило сиреной. Замигал свет. Ожили динамики.  
– Тревога. Повторяю, тревога. Код шесть-пятнадцать-дабл-зэт, повторяю, код шесть-пятнадцать-дабл-зэт. Офицерскому составу прибыть в командный центр. Повторяю, офицерскому составу прибыть в командный центр.  
– Твою. В жопу. Ебаную. Срань!!! – Винг кувыркнулся на пол, вскочил и начал лихорадочно одеваться. – Нахуя ты порвал мою рубашку?! – спросил он через пятнадцать секунд безуспешных попыток как-то пристроить на себе злополучную тряпку.  
Критически осмотрев, наконец, предмет гардероба, майор швырнул его в угол, фыркнул и напялил китель на голое тело.  
– Мне бы твои проблемы, – буркнул Курт, втискиваясь в очередной медицинский халат и воюя с тесемками. Одежду, в которой он прибыл на базу, расторопные медики утилизировали – на всякий случай.  
– Да ну тебя в жопу, – рассмеялся Винг и рванул прочь.  
Вспомнив через пару секунд, что ботинки постигла та же участь, что и одежду, Курт выругался и бросился следом – босиком. Через пару минут Эммерс влетел в свою комнату под аккомпанемент истерично надрывавшейся сирены, метнулся к шкафу и едва не споткнулся о коробку. Шкаф оказался пуст, а вот коробка, напротив, порадовала наличием обуви, формы и чистого белья.  
Только кителя не было. В идиотском раздражающем свете аварийного освещения Эммерс огляделся и наконец-то заметил бутылку текилы на столе, досье, рассыпанное по полу, и смятую постель.  
– Сукин ты сын, – пробормотал Курт, чувствуя себя счастливым дебилом.  
А потом схватил китель с кровати и выбежал из комнаты.  
Винга он нагнал у самого входа в башню. Тот злобно матерился в коммуникатор.  
– Что стряслось? – сухо спросил Курт, отбрасывая на время все посторонние мысли.  
– Сюда направляются по меньшей мере три эскадрильи мстителей, – зло улыбнулся Винг. – Расчетное время до Шумшу около десяти минут.  
– Очухались, суки, – Курт оскалился, развернулся и рванул к ангарам.   
Офицерам "Футенмы" не было ни малейшего смысла торчать в командном центре в полном составе.  
– Куудаа?! – выстрелило в спину.  
Отвечать Эммерс не стал. В следующую секунду Винг нагнал его.  
– Хуя с два ты теперь полетишь, – резко бросил майор, – без меня. – И уже в сторону: – Кэтрин, принимай командование!  
– Есть, сэр, – суховато откликнулась Леди, направлявшаяся в башню.  
Выглядела красотка как всегда безупречно. Идеальная женщина.  
В ангаре Ирвинг привычно раздал всем очередность и эшелоны, потом повернулся к Курту и вперил в него тяжелый взгляд.  
– Маэстро. Летишь со мной в паре. Ведомым.  
– С чего вдруг такая щедрость? – хмыкнул Курт.  
Винг не ответил, и Эммерс окончательно отбросил шутки в сторону.   
Против роли ведомого возражать было глупо – он слишком давно не совершал сколько-нибудь серьезных вылетов на F-39. Сердце на мгновение екнуло при мысли о родной "Ласточке", а потом Эммерс тряхнул головой и бегом бросился в дальний угол ангара – к запасным птичкам.  
– Последний в ряду, – голос Мэтта без усилий перекрыл царящий в ангаре шум.   
Курт на бегу машинально кивнул, понимая, что Стэнджерс этого движения попросту не заметит. Уже когда Курт садился, подлетел запыхавшийся Фрэнк, помянул недобрым словом всех китайцев и их предков до сотворения мира и отточенным движением раскрыл м-панель незнакомого самолета.  
– Погнали, – прозвучал в шлемофоне голос Винга. – Сегодня, пожалуй, обойдемся без поцелуев.  
Курт усмехнулся и мягко тронул рычаг.


End file.
